PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi: Feeling Neglected
by CO-DP 'AC
Summary: Returning User. *Written not for reviews, romance, fun; but for returning and writing a moral lesson of a story.* Nothing goes logical as it seems. All characters, Rated T.
1. SECTION I

[PPGD Version] **Feeling Neglected.**

Summary: Returning User. *Written not for reviews, romance, fun; but for returning and writing a moral lesson of a story.* Nothing goes logical as it seems. All characters, Rated T.

SECTION ONE

Part One

Every once in a while, the three girls would hang out in the park; and on weekdays, they would just go to school normally as always.

Nowadays, it has been almost approximately ten years that they used to live in Townsville. In Megaville, things were a little bit better than used to be. Maybe the city was either safe or somewhat protective than Townsville.

Because many superheroes here have a reason to be here, and that this could not possibly be a city that does not require any supernatural being. It is so much displayed as a targeted area.

The girls are currently attending at Megaville's top high school called the Megaville Arts Academy.

To be more brutal in meaning, the school is not for performing arts and such. This is basically a school of different topics and subjects reserved for people to pick.

Of course, the students attending will still continue learning the standard core classes, but the rest will be none other than that.

The leader of the Powerpuff girls, Blossom Utonium, is known for her high scores and perfect academic studies, and is one of the top students in Megaville Arts Academy, in the midst of being rank four of her junior class.

Her classes are at the higher level, and she is in the Arts of Science and Experimenting as well as the Arts of the Natural World (subtopics include life, law, nature, science, etc.).

Bubbles Utonium is not as smart as her older sister but is known for her great art skills in drawing. She is not bubbly anymore, which was how she acted when she was younger than ten.

She is in the Arts of Structuring and Drawing as well as the Arts of Music. She is currently quite famous of the PPG group for being a medic student, which she continued to learn in the Arts of the Medical Field.

Now Buttercup Utonium may be the strongest, but she is not recognized more often in these sort of traits. She can be the toughest and still have her non-changeable behavior.

Her current standards are not shown out nor does it even stand out, so she is known for being part of the Arts of Physical Training as well as the Arts of Trackers in Crime. As for sports, it is not recognized as a class.

Today was Saturday, the three girls were having a picnic in the park with their Professor.

Blossom was sitting under a shaded area of a tree, reading. "Ugh, Bubbles, would you be quiet?"

The youngest sister was a little offended, "It wasn't me, Bloss!"

Buttercup cracked a chuckle, "Haha… She's too focused on her reading."

"But I don't get it, she's always saying stuff that doesn't even fit who I am."

Blossom sighed, turning the page, "Then be quiet, girls."

Both sisters went back to eating while the Professor was reading the newspapers.

Later the oldest sister heard the noise again, and called out, "Bubbles, stop it would you?"

Bubbles turned around and saw her sister too focused on her book once more, "See, there she goes again. She thinks it's me!"

Blossom put her book to the side of her face, staring at Bubbles, "Then who is it!?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "It's not us, and probably it's just you."

She finally placed her book down on her lap, glaring at Buttercup for playing back at her.

Bubbles agreed, "Totally, if you think it's me, then it must be you. I don't hear anything."

Blossom starts to stand up and look around the tree, and then she turned to survey everywhere in the park. "Hmph, it's gone."

"It probably was just you," the black haired sister stated.

"I wouldn't be making noises that sounded stupid while I am reading."

Bubbles glared at her old sister, "So you're saying I would have made that noise?"

Blossom shook her head, as to not really understanding what the situation is right now. "I don't want to suspect anyone because I really want it to be something that I could handle already. But now I see that it's not you, I need to check what is happening."

Buttercup stands up as well and nodded to her sister, "Let me help you check."

Both of them just nodded and left.

Leaving their younger sister with their father was probably the best idea, but maybe the noise was something targeting on them, then that means Bubbles and Professor would be in danger. However, Bubbles is a superhero, so she should be able to take it.

As Blossom and Buttercup got closer to a place, they hear something.

"Hold on, wait, this is exactly the noise I heard," Blossom used her hand to block Buttercup, so she could hear more clearly.

The black haired sister rolled her eyes and sighed, "So, what now?"

Blossom then took a look at a large and tall bush behind, and what she saw made her stop. Then she spoke, "I see now, it was just nothing…"

Buttercup raised her left eyebrow up, not understanding what she was saying, so she asked their leader, "What?"

The red head grabbed her sister's hand and immediately brought her back to the picnic area. "It was nothing, they were playing."

"Playing what?" Buttercup asked, folding her arms, "So you get to see it and I don't?"

Blossom shook her head and sighed, "Please, it's better for you to—"

Before she could finish, Buttercup had already gone back to the area they were just standing a minute ago.

"Buttercup!" Blossom called out, though not very loud because she did not want those people to notice.

Buttercup came running back while rolling her eyes. She came to see Blossom, and the oldest sister had no idea if her expression meant that she was shocked or not.

Bubbles raised her eyebrow up and asked to be sure, "Ahem… so what did you see?"

"Children," Buttercup immediately said, but it was a total lie, of course.

But she forgot, because Bubbles…

"Oh! I want to play with the children!" Bubbles jumped up from the picnic area and then asked where the area was.

Blossom's face became shocked and a little sign of mercy was visible, which she did not want at all. "Buttercup!"

The black haired girl scratched her head, "Bubbles, they went away so I came back."

Blossom sighed, "Phew."

The blonde hair girl suddenly dropped her face, "Aw…"

Then Blossom's eyes widen, looking at Buttercup, "Buttercup…"

Buttercup immediately brought up another idea, "Bubbles, they were too young, you don't want to mess with them too much."

Bubbles nodded as she listened to her sister. After that, she sat back down and started eating again.

Blossom came over to Buttercup and hit her elbow, "So… did you see it?"

She nodded, understanding her sister, "You didn't want to interrupt them, so…"

The red head just smirked, "They got nothing to do with me."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Oh really, huh? In class, you talked to them."

The leader was surprised, "Heh, just class. There's nothing much to it, is there?"

When it was Monday, the girls were heading to their first period class.

For Blossom, it will always be an easy day for her to finish her work. In this class, she chose to sit next to a window seat on the first day of school, and until now, she has been sitting next to it. In this seat, she could see everything happening outside.

The class is located on level five, which is really high in actual terms.

"Hey Blossom, could you lend me an eraser?" the person next to her asked.

She looked to the person to her right, and then she gave the person her extra eraser.

When the bell rang, she packed up her stuff and headed out. She noticed a bunch of people standing next to a bulletin board, chatting. She made her way to see the bulletin board and caught two things good for her eyes. They were _interesting_ news to her.

First, she saw that her grade for English class got updated. Since she shared the same English class with her two sisters, she could see both of their grades as well.

The other one that she caught in her eyes was a paper that read: Word of the day, Demeanor.

She turned as she finished checking, only thinking about the word. _So, it's not me this time._

All she was wondering right now was who actually came up with that word, a word that was so easy to understand. Of course, Blossom herself had been picked a multiple of times for Word of the Day. Those words were advanced, but the principal would not want to post something that did not match the school or something that should not really belong.

During lunch, she saw her sisters Buttercup and Bubbles almost instantly. The youngest sister was hanging out with her friend while Buttercup was by herself in a table. Thus, the redhead chose to sit next to her.

"Buttercup," she called out.

The black haired girl looked up from the table, "Oh, what do you want, Bloss."

She simply replied, "Your explanation."

She rolled her eyes, and then she questioned, "If you could tell me what it is you are asking for."

Blossom banged on the table, which was not louder than the people in the lunchroom talking. She was somewhat mad, "You know what it is Buttercup, and you should just reply to me normally!"

Buttercup sighed, "Well, I was supposed to leave for my Arts area and had to take the exam early. So I didn't study for it, but the test was not harder than I expected."

"Which is pretty good that you earned a C when taking it early. But you should have retaken the exam when you had the chance or the time to."

She sighed, "You know Mr. Handi's attitude, I doubt he would let me take it."

Blossom rolled her eyes, "You know what I once did? One time, my test had no name on it, which was weird because I always put my name on it. And then Mr. Handi checked it with a detector and found out that my name was erased. Someone cheated, when he was out of the classroom and when nobody was there, this person went to the turn-in basket and was finding one of the best students in the class's scantrons. That person then erased my name and wrote his name down. He erased his name on the scantron but did not write my name down because his handwriting was different from mines.

When Mr. Handi called on me, he asked me if I even put my name. I said I did, but he gave me the scantron with no name. So I thought I really did not put my name on it, then wrote my name on the scantron. The results were that I had a bad score. I would never have gotten as low as that in my entire lifetime. It was a 23!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Then what happened?"

"He asked me if I even studied. When I looked back at the test, I told him that I remembered exactly what I bubbled. When he test me orally, I answered everything correct."

"So did he change your score?"

"No, he only asked me a few questions, and those questions he asked was very easy for me. Mr. Handi then said he would not allow me to study for the alternative test coming after school. So I agreed and went to take the alternative test after school ended. The room was located at level one, used for something else, and it was empty on purpose. He watched me if I was cheating or something, which couldn't possibly be true because there was absolutely nothing in the room or the desk."

Buttercup just looked at Blossom explaining the story, "So, what did you end up getting?"

Blossom sighed, "I got a 95 on the alternative. He said that this was a harder test he wanted to give out to us, but then he changed some of the test questions to make it look easier. So the easier one was for the class and my score was the alternative."

"Did you find out who cheated?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom rolled her eyes, "Apparently, I did, but I did not report to Mr. Handi because I already earned a score that fits me none other than 23."

"So that person got what?"

Blossom had to recall the score, and then she just simply said, "Just only in the 90s. Well, because it was me doing."

Later the leader girl sat next to Buttercup, eating.

Buttercup resumed eating as well.

"So tell me, Buttercup, what exactly did you get?"

"A 75."

Blossom sighed, "You know, that is good. But for me, that is so low."

The tom-boy girl seem offended, "Hey, I didn't study, alright?"

"Still, if I didn't study, I would have at least gotten a 90."

...

When the both of them were walking towards the locker area, Blossom was holding her books to her side while Buttercup was just carrying her backpack.

Bubbles was walking with her friends, chatting and talking as always. But that can only make Bubbles happy.

"So, have you noticed?" Buttercup whispered as she got closer to Blossom.

Blossom raised her eyebrow up, "Notice what?"

Buttercup dropped her eyeballs out, "That four eyes creep."

Blossom slapped her sister's head, "You don't know your own words, and you still haven't even noticed that you fit being a creep than that of calling someone else a creep."

The black haired girl went a little bit away from Blossom, "Shut up, and I was saying something."

"Then say it," she responded.

"Suit yourself, Blossom, you don't seem to be very interested in hearing four eyes news."

"Because I don't take that for granted or either I don't deserve to hear it. In addition, what you hear about in these kinds of news is not always true, so then why bother to be interested in it?"

Buttercup gulped and swayed to Blossom, "I heard that he just broke up with her."

Blossom did not flinch or anything.

The green girl stopped, "But we just saw them yesterday."

"Probably was yesterday that they broke up, so zip it would you now?" Blossom summed it up after all and walked even faster to get to her next class.

* * *

In another area, in a laboratory with some mixture of species.

Being the largest project, there stands a group of young boys in line.

I.M. Weasel, being in the front of a white board, was writing something that will be an addition to the plan.

"So when is the next attack going to come?" the dark black hair boy asked with a feeling of eagerness from all that waiting for years.

The other boy with a red cap was losing some temper, but he was listening and looking at the board too well. "So as to say that we failed ten years ago the second time, what will make this one the perfect as it stands out for almost ten years?!"

The last boy said nothing.

I.M. Weasel sighed, knowing that a few years ago they were eagerly starting the attack, but then the plan was broke. The machine was trapped. After that, the boys insisted not to launch a machine again for this mission.

"I have a mission for you guys right now," he spoke.

"What is it?" the black haired boy asked.

I.M. Weasel looked at all of them, especially the last boy, who was not really listening. "Boomer, I need you to do this mission too."

Butch stared at Boomer and pointed at him, "Him?! I think that's a bit more frustrating! He won't even accomplish anything because this boy is just a useless person!"

Brick glared at Boomer more than Butch did, and then he turned to see I.M. Weasel, "I think this is a good idea. Let Boomer take the leading role as this will help him get away from those memories."

Butch folded his arms, "Ten years ago, we saw them, they saw us, we all attacked, and Boomer did not. What a useless brother he is. And I don't think he is even ready, who even knows what is up with him!"

The red cap just slapped Butch in the face, "You don't need to know what is up with him."

As for this, only I.M. Weasel and Brick knew Boomer's inner feelings and what he is thinking, but Butch had mistaken it as the machine that made Boomer unable to fight better like they came to be when he was revived.

"Someday Boomer needs to be cured! I am so sick of having a brother like him just standing around every day." This was Butch's most intended task for Boomer for all these years.

They tried doing what Butch wanted, but nothing always helped or went the way. Some scientists wanted to take out Boomer, but I.M. Weasel insisted that Boomer is just not ready to face yet and also because he has a special ability that both Brick and Butch does not yet have or may never will.

It was six years ago that both Brick and Butch heard it from the opposite wall. They were done training already, so they tried to get back inside the laboratory to tell them that they were finished only to find themselves overhearing I.M. Weasel talking to a group of scientists.

About Boomer.

Boomer was not with them in the training because he was being scanned in a machine about his physical strength and existence of being slow.

When the scientists said that it was no use and wanted to destroy Boomer, I.M. Weasel informed them of his special ability before they even got the chance to touch Boomer.

Butch and Brick heard everything and never made a noise. They played along like they never knew of it, but in their minds, they really wished that Boomer could use that special ability to become a useful person.

In which it has never been used.

At first, Butch was somewhat mad that Boomer can possess such a power that the both of them do not have. He even looked to see what Brick's expression was. But to his surprise, Brick showed nothing. He only saw Brick with his hands buckled up to form a ball from his fists.

And for a while, he let it loose.

Both of them was sure to not make any noise while heading on out to the fields. They spoke to each other, but it was not always about Boomer.

Now it was six years later, Brick and Butch still remembered those words.

The first time, which can be said as Mojo Jojo's creation, they defeated the PPGs, but then they came back with "nice" attacks, which made them explode. It all happened in Townsville. Even though the town was small and crappy, they enjoyed it there so they could fight for evil.

But having to be eliminated and also having the chance to come back gave their way to perhaps defeat them. The PPGs are their ultimate enemy, so they must defeat them. When they came back, they were revived by Doctor Brisbaine and I.M. Weasel. However, Brisbaine used Boomer as a tool and a threat to the brothers. They lost their chance to even fight with the PPGs but even more so it happened that they had to help the PPGs because they had Boomer with them.

After that, they were taken back to the laboratory and healed Boomer for a total of three months. He went into a coma. It came to Brick that if he finds himself in a coma, everything will change for Boomer and forget all about those feelings.

But what happened was opposite of his thinking, because Boomer wakes up with additional memories. But he had news from I.M. Weasel that they had successfully erased memories of the PPGs that they had met the Rowdyruff boys the second time.

Brick was glad that the girls could forget that they even helped the PPGs for nothing, but as for Boomer, he wished that those memories could be erasable. When Brick insisted I.M. Weasel to erase his memories, I.M. Weasel informed that Boomer will forget who he was and even his brothers.

Brick had to think for three days and decided that if this was one way to get those memories of the PPGs out of his mind, then losing his identity or self-awareness is fine. He knew that Boomer will respect his decision because the past is not good for him.

When they were going to erase his memories, they noticed that when Boomer was not in his consciousness state, something was blocking them from doing so. I.M. Weasel found out that it was his special ability, and never told Brick about it. However, Brick could already tell from his expression.

I.M. Weasel successfully added new materials inside to mimic the blocking and was trying it on Boomer's head. Just when they were about to succeed, Butch came into the lab and grabbed the holder out and threw it on PROJECT-M, ended up erasing M's memories.

Brick was very mad and his hands were in fist balls. He wanted to punch Butch in the face, but he only yelled, "What did you think you were doing! Now PROJECT-M's memories have been ERASED completely!"

"What did you think you were doing to OUR brother, erasing his memories! He will never understand what his task is and what a Rowdyruff boy is supposed to do when made! We fight for evil, and who knows what Boomer will turn into! He probably will think of his new name!"

Brick slapped Butch in the face, "When we were made, have you forgotten what our speech was! If Boomer wakes up, he will know only his name and his reason in this world!"

"But why did you have to erase his memories?! There is nothing wrong to erase his memories! We should be adding new things to Boomer to help him improve!"

The red head shook his head and asked, "Let me ask, I thought you don't like the Boomer now. You want him to be useful!"

Butch folded his arms and yelled back, "But what is there to make him useful by erasing his memories?!"

"You don't understand, Butch."

I.M. Weasel cleared his throat loud enough for them to hear, "Now PROJECT-M is the only one who would not remember his past memories. I am sorry that it could only be used once, so Boomer's memories are still the current one."

Brick's hands were still in a fist ball mode.

Butch pointed at Brick, "I want Boomer's memories to be BACK and that only those BAD memories will get him to hate the PPGs even more!"

Brick states, "He won't ever hate them, Butch. We can never get him to hate them, he only can do the hating himself, which he can't even."

Because of that incident, Brick and Butch has not spoken to each other for a total of six months. Boomer was stayed out in this as well since he was always standing and thinking.

That was the second time they saw the PPGs, but the PPGs will never recall that they ever appeared. If they start now, then it would mean that they have come back for more than ten years.

And it would actually be their official second time, and the RRBs their third time.

"Boomer, I need you to remember that this mission is important and do not think of anything else while you are doing it," I.M. Weasel reminded Boomer of the mission they were going to do as a group together.

Butch folded his arms, "Just when will we ever get to kill the PUFFS!?"

I.M. Weasel glanced at him and ignored him, making eye contact with Brick as he nods.

Brick used his hand to cover Butch's mouth and pushed him out, which resulted in only Boomer and I.M. Weasel in the room.

* * *

"Hey Blossom, I just thought I should talk to you about something," it was Dexter's voice and judging by this, he was trying to speak with Blossom as she packs her books into her backpack from the locker.

Blossom nodded but really she does not seem like she was listening.

Dexter touched her left shoulder, "Blossom, do you have time?"

He knew that she was in a hurry probably, or that she did not want to speak with him at the moment.

Ever since he broke her heart, of course… it was something he did not want to remember. He liked Blossom, well, and Olga. But he could not choose between the two, but in the end, he chose Olga for something else.

He knew he had hurt Blossom, but she had looked fine the next day.

"What do you need to tell me, Dexter?" Blossom asked, though, actually in a kind voice. She did not think he was a bother at all, but it seemed to him that it was.

Dexter spoke, "Do you have time after school?"

Blossom flinched, and then she replied, "Yeah, sure. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well… I just broke up with Olga, I want to know if you want to—"

Buttercup comes barging to her sister's locker and grabbed onto her arm, "Blossom does have something to do after school! And she will be going out to eat with ME! Now would you stop flirting with my older sister?!"

Blossom rolled her eyes, "Who said I was going out to eat with you? We eat every day as a family together, Buttercup, have you forgotten?"

Buttercup nudged Blossom's arm and said, "Well… he's not to be here messing with you, Bloss."

The red head was confused, "Oh come on, it's not like he's asking me out or something, Buttercup."

Dexter raised his eyebrow up and looked a little bit broken.

Buttercup smirked and grabbed Blossom by the arm and walked, saying, "Bye four eyes, my sister got important things to do!"

Now they were outside of the building, which Blossom asked, "What were you doing?"

"Rescuing you," Buttercup responded.

Bubbles waved at them, "You know, she just wanted to not see you get hurt again."

Blossom folded her arms, "You think he was asking me out?"

Bubbles nodded while Buttercup slapped her own head.

The leader sighed, "Even if he was trying to, at least let him finish the sentence. And I won't be going out with him because Olga would be hurt."

"You're only thinking of others and not yourself, if you trust him again and dumps you, you will not even want to be his friend ever again," the tom-boy stated.

The blonde sighed, grabbing onto Blossom's arm, "Here Bloss, I got you something."

"What."

Buttercup eyes on Bubbles and said, "You knew something like this will happen so you got something for Blossom?"

Bubbles shook her head, "No. It's a long story, and if you insist, I can explain the entire story."

Blossom and Buttercup replied in unison, "No thanks."

When the girls came back home just in the time, the Professor finished the phone call.

He walked out to see the girls and said, "Hi girls, I have something to say."

Blossom said, "What is it, Professor?"

The Professor's eyes were not so sure how to put it in words, and he was looking around, "Well… I think something is weird!"

Bubbles asked, "What is weird?"

He was a little bit shaking, "I have a weird phone call that just freaked me out! The person is calling from Megaville Community College, and he asked for your ingredients!"

Blossom put her bag down and sat on the couch, "Well, what is so creepy about it."

Professor clapped his hand once, and sat next to Blossom, explaining, "Well, of course, you girls wouldn't know anything about this. But this was like the phone call made twelve years ago…"

"What… a Megaville person called you twelve years ago?" Buttercup asked, a little bit curious, "Oh, so that is why you came to decide to come to Megaville?

Professor shook his hands and faked laughed for no reason, "No girls…"

Bubbles smiled, "We're famous! Did you tell them our ingredients?"

Blossom smiled as well, "Probably it may be weird for you, but I don't think a survey or research about us would do anything. They can take information about us too."

"But he said exactly the same, except that it was in Townsville. And Megavile has other supernatural beings, they can't really be interested in you guys…"

Blossom took a breath and just said, "Professor, I'm sure it's not a prank."

"You can hardly call that a prank, it's just people who are missing information about us," Buttercup pointed out.

Professor shook her head, the girls would never understand why he was afraid. Possibly he was hiding something as well.

Part Two

As Bubbles went to sleep, she could not stop getting her smile down. Because she just wanted to be part of a happy life, she did not want to think of too much.

Ever since many things had happened, she forgot so much that has passed in her lifetime.

Being the center as a medic student, she was forcing herself into so much pressure. Seeing that Blossom tries so hard in her academics, she tried her best too.

Today's English exam score came out and along with the quarter grade as well. She hoped that her semester grade would be above average. All her studies were A's and B's. So far Buttercup has done better now, not because Blossom helped her.

Bubbles switched off her lights and lied down on her bed to rest. She immediately closed her eyes as she drifted into a deep sleep.

The next morning she would be waking up as the healthiest… Blossom used to be very healthy too, but because of her studies and striving to be the top, she has fallen from the average sleeping hours. This is her performance for being the "top" student, as is. While Buttercup does not like sleeping anymore, and choosing to sleep at least five hours.

But something in her mind would not allow her to sleep. She was confused at it, so she switched on the lights next to her bed. She sat up straight and asked something obvious to herself, "Why can't I even sleep?"

The window was opened and some air from the outside came through. She went for her shoes and walked to the window. The lights tonight was at its best, and the stars were gleaming. She watched for five minutes before going to sleep.

But as she turned to reach for her bed, she caught a shooting star. But when she turned back to the window, the shooting star already left. She sighed, missing the chance. But then she saw more stars coming.

She began to bring both of her hands together and wished for something.

As she finishes, she just said, "Good night."

...

Bubbles woke up and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and into the dining room table.

"Hey Bubbles," Blossom greeted as she was eating her breakfast.

Buttercup came to the seat and yawned, "Another school day huh…"

Bubbles just sat on the chair and began eating, "I saw a lot of—"

Blossom interrupted her, "A lot of stars? I saw them too."

The black head glanced at them both, "Well it's Bubbles' first time being up that late!"

She shook her head, "Actually, no…"

Blossom just smiled, "Maybe it was actually for Bubbles."

Buttercup spat, "Like hell that was for her."

Bubbles asked, "So, if you saw them too, did you make a wish, Blossom?"

The red head just continued eating, "No. I figured it was for Bubbles, so I did not bother making a wish."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "You wished the shooting stars would come back so that Bubbles would get her wish fulfilled."

Blossom eyed on the tom-boy sister.

The blonde head was surprised, "So the first wishing star you were able to catch it?"

The leader seem defeated and eyed on Buttercup, "No Bubbles, I didn't. I don't make wishes anymore because I don't really believe in them. You have to believe in yourself, not on something that you cannot accomplish. And when you wish and wish for something that a human can actually accomplish a task, then that means you're not trying your best."

Bubbles seem depressed.

Blossom sighed, "And not like nonsense wishes that Buttercup just said, they are just silly."

"What? Wishing for more shooting stars?"

She nodded, "Who would have thought of that? You! And what I mean is that why would you wish for more? You just lost your first wish for something even more stupid. The more shooting stars you get, it won't be accomplished because they are just fake."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Wow Blossom, you just made the conversation even worse, look at Bubbles right now."

"Honestly, what I said was not true because who in the right mind would have thought of that someone wished for more to come? At the least, it could possibly be someone's wish, who knows?"

Bubbles nodded, Blossom was correct.

Buttercup sighed, "So Bubbles, did your wish come true?"

She flinched, "Ha? Oh… Well, I wished that all Townsville people would be safe and protected."

"Yeah, who can see that," Buttercup put her hands on the back of her head.

Blossom stopped for a moment and then she picked up her cup of water and drank it, "It's been years that I haven't thought about Townsville…"

Buttercup agreed, "Yeah because you're too focused on your studies."

Bubbles gulped, "Hey wait… Maybe we should stop thinking about these."

Blossom and Buttercup just stopped and they both looked at each other. They knew they talked too much into it, making Bubbles a little depressed.

Buttercup coughed on purpose.

Blossom sat up straight, grabbed her backpack, "Ah… let's go to school guys."

Both of her older sisters headed to the front door and opened it, walking out.

Bubbles sighed and grabbed her backpack, heading on out also.

* * *

"Today we have a new student," Mr. Handi announced.

It was their English period right now, and Blossom was writing down today's objective.

Buttercup was writing down something on her notes.

While Bubbles was just sitting, she was listening to the teacher as he announced that there will be a new student.

"You can come in," Mr. Handi says to the new student.

By the way, this is not their first period class. It was their THIRD period class.

The white hair girl comes in and turned to the whole class, speaking, "Good morning everyone, my name is Bell."

The teacher smiled and said, "You may want to introduce yourself."

"Actually, I don't have anything to introduce about me," she responded.

Buttercup looked at Blossom and asked, "Where have we seen this girl before?"

Blossom rolled her eyes, "Ten years ago… I think."

Mr. Handi let out a handbook for Bell. It was the English handbook that he handed out at the very beginning of the school year. "Welcome to the Megaville Arts Academy. This year, you will be in my junior English class, feel free to sit anywhere as you please."

Bell nodded and chose a seat. When she walked to her seat, she made eye contact with Blossom.

Blossom looked back down on her desk and thought, _So she's here to find me…._

Mr. Handi then announced, "Alright, class, let's begin our new lesson's project. Each pair will be presenting information. I expect a ten-page research paper, a one to two-page essay, a presentation that you will teach about the topic, and a poster board."

Some students began to talk about it.

"And I will be assigning partners," Mr. Handi said.

"Aw…" most of the students in the class spoke out.

Next, he taught the whole class on what is to be expected from this project.

A week ago he was teaching this lesson and now when there was a new student, he did not bother teaching it again because the other student will be responsible for presenting the information.

The bell rings and the class begin to pack up their belongings.

"Tomorrow I will inform you guys of your partners," Mr. Handi said, finally.

* * *

Afterschool, the PPGs all walked out to the field.

"That new student is in my fifth period class too," Bubbles said.

"Your music class, huh?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom did not say anything.

Bubbles nodded and said, "I think she's very talented."

Buttercup pats on her head, "Don't always think everyone is talented. Even if you say so, the academy isn't really full of talented Arts."

The youngest sister just smiled and looked at Blossom, but just then something in the ground started moving.

All three of them stepped back and saw that the sidewalk had started to come up. Then it broke into pieces. The trail came from ten feet across.

Blossom looked at the person in front of the start.

Buttercup smirked as she sees who it was.

Bubbles was just confused.

"Long time no see," she spoke with the right voice.

Now Blossom smirked, "If I had known you were coming, I would have watched out. But I hate when nobody alerts me!" As she finished saying, she started using her energy ball.

She was forcing a battle here already. Well, Bell started it first when the sidewalk broke.

Buttercup yelled, "If you're asking for a fight here, then let me!"

Bell points at Blossom, "Just saying, there will be something ahead of you weeks from now."

Then she pointed her thumb down, this made the PPGs stopped at their position, their eyes widening.

Blossom steps up, "What are you talking about! We aren't going to go down!"

"I'm talking about losing a fight."

"Like hell we will lose!" Buttercup retorted.

Blossom slapped Buttercup's head, "We lost before."

Bubbles just asked, "When you mean by that, do we die or?"

The tom-boy was offended already, "What are you talking about, Bubbles, don't you ever think of dying!"

Bell shrugged, "Who knows, probably."

"What are you doing?!" yelled from a male's voice behind Bell.

The boy came running towards the scene area, along with another eyeglasses guy.

Buttercup raised her eyebrow up, "Four-eyes and Otto."

"Ho? You call one person with eyeglasses _four-eyes_ and the other not?" Bell asked, just curious.

"It's his nickname, and I don't see why not. Otto is way better than this guy."

Blossom just slapped Buttercup's arm.

Otto pulls his glasses back up and said, "Um Buttercup, what are you guys doing?"

"You're the new student, and you're attacking," Dexter said.

Bubbles reminded, "Um… We did have a fight on the first day of school when we first came to Megaville if you haven't remembered."

"Yeah, we always fight!" Buttercup shot back.

"But we're not kids anymore," Dexter said.

Bell just whistled, "Why don't you guys stop this nonsense talk."

Blossom stepped forward again, pointing to herself, "Bell, your opponent is me! If you are looking for me, then fight me, don't make my sisters and other inconvenient people get involved!"

Bell smirked, "Well well well, Blossom. I'm not really asking for a fight here, I'm just trying to tell you that your sister is the problem right now."

All of them looked around, "Who sister?"

They know it was not Blossom because she did not say it was her in front of her.

"Bubbles," Bell replied, "keep an eye on her."

"We don't need to because we live with her," Blossom and Buttercup told Bell in unison.

Bell sighed, "How about your eight periods with her? You guys only have one period together."

That is, third period.

...

The sidewalk was fixed. They left back home and it was already dinner time.

Both older sisters just looked at Bubbles for something, if something were to happen.

The Professor had no idea what they were doing and had no intentions to know since he got his own problems as well.

If what Bell said was true, then they should at least look out for their sister.

But if she was lying, then they will at least have to take back what she said.

"Hey Bubbles, remember to pack up for tomorrow," Buttercup informed her.

Bubbles rolled her eyes, confused. She knows.

Then Blossom came to check on her, so she opens Bubbles' door, "Hey Bubbles, your pencils are on your desk, don't forget to bring them tomorrow. There is a test tomorrow in your math class."

After that, she closed the door and headed out.

The blonde head was rolling her eyes again, confused on what Blossom was saying. And as always, she knows. She knows she will remember, it's not like she will ever forget. Or probably when they tell her too much, she forgets.

She starts doing her homework and other projects from her schoolwork.

In the living room, the two older sisters were having a conversation.

"You know, I think we are pushing her," Buttercup said, "we are just reminding her things, not looking out for her."

Blossom nodded, sighing, "But we think she will lose her mind… At least we did our best."

Buttercup scratched her head, "Whatever, I have to do my Crime homework."

The leader girl just smiled, "Ha, I finished all my homework."

"Always."

"Yes, and I am proud of it," Blossom said, and then stopped, "But come to think of it, I should stop being proud of myself."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "As if you are one of the seven sins."

Blossom sighed, "Hey! I'm going to look at my list of words."

As she took a deep breath, the tom-boy said, "There you go again… at least that's one thing you can do right now."

The leader of the PPGs grabbed out her small computer, and she went to their school's official website. She entered to the page of her submitted word lists. She goes for another sigh, tomorrow would not be her word.

"What? You didn't get picked again?" Buttercup asked, still writing her homework.

Blossom nodded, "Yesterday, today, and tomorrow. I don't know about Thursday."

The black head shook her head, "I don't give a crap about those things. As long as I am doing the right thing. Why bother doing something that nobody really looks at?"

"Because it's formal, and people actually do look at it," Blossom stated, "Each day, a new word comes up, you should feel that way for the day."

"But it sucks that you had to submit the words and know what the words will be, that is if yours got picked," the middle sister said, "but again, you got picked the most."

The bow girl nodded, and then just sighed. She exited the page and set the small computer on the table and just stared at the television. "I seriously have nothing to do."

"Why don't you go check on Bubbles?" Buttercup asked, writing down answers on her homework.

Blossom agreed, so she went back upstairs to see Bubbles. She opens the door of her youngest sister's and peeked in.

Bubbles was at her desk, doing her homework possibly, and she seemed focused.

The older sister did not want to interrupt her though, but the blonde head noticed that she was at the door.

"What?" Bubbles asked.

The older sister walked in and sat on Bubbles' bed, "Well… You see, I was worried."

The blonde asked, "About what?"

"You. And what I mean by that was, if you're doing alright," Blossom had no idea how to phrase the sentence. So glad it was not Buttercup because she does not care about her sisters as much as she does. Buttercup did not seem to respect any other than herself.

Buttercup has been isolated most of the time, being very independent on herself.

The look on Bubbles' face was awkward.

Blossom stood up from the bed and walked towards Bubbles, "So if you're doing alright, then I will leave."

When she left, Bubbles just stared at the door. The door closed and she started to sigh.

"Every once in a while, Professor checks me. I haven't seen Blossom checking me twice a day ever, and the last time she checked me was for something important. She never asked me what I am doing or worrying about me…" Bubbles talked to herself.

Five years ago, Blossom and Bubbles had a presentation on March 14. When it was morning, Bubbles was just getting ready to dress in her uniforms. After she finished, she tried packing up all of her belongings, when Blossom burst into her door and into the room.

"Come on Bubbles or we will be late!" Blossom yelled, grabbing onto her sleeves.

Blossom was dressed already, with her backpack on, and her behavior she was holding right now was weird and crazy. She seemed to look like she was about to explode.

The blonde replied, "Okay Blossom, I will be coming. And sorry for the wait."

The leader saw Bubbles packing other things, and gasped, "Bubbles! Come on, we have no time!" When she finished speaking, she immediately grabbed Bubbles' arm without even thinking.

She grabbed her all the way down the house and to the dining room.

"Here, get this," Blossom offered Bubbles her breakfast and then pushed her out of the front door. Afterward, the both of them went to school.

At the presentation, when it was their turn, Blossom went on stage first. She was excellent and was doing everything fine, and even remembered her speech without even looking at her paper. Bubbles thought that Blossom had memorized everything, but found out that Blossom never even finished writing it.

She heard from Blossom that she said writing down won't make sense, so she can do the explaining while talking.

And when it was Bubbles' turn to put in a flash drive of her work with Blossom onto the computer to project on the screen, Bubbles could not find her flash drive. She stopped dead when she remembered that in the morning, she was packing up, Blossom grabbed her, and she never had the chance to even put the flash drive in.

She gasped and Blossom raised her eyebrow up, "Well?"

Bubbles turned to Blossom with the awkward face. Thank goodness she was not showing to the audience.

The leader made a confused look, whispering, "What Bubbles?"

"Uh… In the morning, I didn't get to pack my flash drive…" Bubbles murmured back.

Blossom rolled her eyes, and then she turned to the audience, "Aha… Ha… ha… Well, yesterday, we thought that using a flash drive would not show the actual meaning of this presentation. So we decided to present a demonstration."

Bubbles flinched as she gulped. Her sister could just make up so many things and not look stupid and embarrassed. It was as if she never even cared about Bubbles, but only her grade.

And there goes Blossom explaining everything in the demonstration. The blonde hair girl had to perform something too, and Bubbles did actually packed something though, but not as important as the USB.

She doubted that Blossom remembers anything about this incident from five years ago.

But there really is nothing to remember anything about, so she continued back on her homework.

* * *

In the beginning of their third period class, Mr. Handi announced the project again.

Blossom's partner ended up being Bell, something made her curious about this random selection. Maybe Bell talked to Mr. Handi after school for a request on this.

Everyone started to move their desks to sit together with their partner.

Bell walked to where Blossom was sitting and said, "Can I sit here?"

Blossom's eyes moved, and then she just said, "Uh… yeah, sure…"

The whole class began their project and not many people were having a conversation with their partner. Some were chosen perfectly and some were less into their partner.

Bell said, "You're one of the smartest in the junior level, so I think you can actually handle the project for this section while I do this section."

"I would gladly accept, but I would love to do all of it," the leader responded with a fake smile.

"I don't like a person like you who would do work all by yourself because it wouldn't show that you are good when you are working with a partner," Bell described.

"But I wouldn't even want to work together like this," Blossom stated.

"You're obviously trying to brag about yourself, aren't you?" Bell asked, "But let me say one thing, I also do well in academics."

Blossom just nodded.

* * *

"Hello, this is the Professor," Professor answered his call.

The call did not speak for a moment, so Professor thought that the other end line was having some communication problems. Thus, he hanged up.

For another second or so, the phone call brought up again.

He repeated the same words, but nothing came out again.

And for a total of five repetitive times, it kept on constantly ringing.

The fifth time, the Professor yelled at the phone, "HELLO? For the last time, WHO IS THIS?"

The other end finally replied, "Hello, Professor Utonium, I am calling from Megaville Community College."

Professor's eyes widened, still holding onto the phone, and then he spoke, "I'm sorry, I don't have any other information about my girls, so please stop calling."

"Wait, we're not here to ask you about your girl's creation," the person said.

The Professor rolled his eyes, "And what will you be asking? And why did you have to keep calling me five times in a row without even replying?!"

The person did not speak for a moment, then he responded, "I'm sorry, Professor Utonium. We're here to ask you about Bubbles."

"Bubbles?" Professor repeated, "What about Bubbles?"

"We have discovered she has some sort of amnesia."

The Professor widens his eyes, "Oh well, I haven't heard anything about that, and why would you know this!" He just did not believe in what he heard, so he was angry for a while.

The man on the phone sighed, "Please forgive us, but when we were researching about the Powerpuff girls, we noticed that Bubbles have one problem."

"It said that my young daughter got amnesia?" he asked.

"I'm afraid yes," the man replied, "so you haven't heard anything about that?"

The Professor took a deep breath before saying, "Hold on! You said she may have amnesia, but she still remembers who I am and her sisters, and almost everyone. Are you lying to me?"

The man shook his head, to which Professor could never see, and even his face he will never get to see, "I'm sorry, but in her records, it states that she may have developed some amnesia problems."

"Maybe it's fake or not true at all," the father quickly jumped to conclusions.

The man just shook his head one more time, "I'm very sorry that I had to call you, but it seems that you don't know about this. I suggest that you should take your daughter to the hospital."

The Professor agreed, "I shall, and have a nice day."

He hanged up the phone and got out of the seat. He was not sure if Bubbles had some problems. So he went online to see which hospital was near their house and wrote the address down.

He applied for an appointment right after that.

...

On a Saturday of that week, the Professor immediately woke the girls up.

"Professor, can't you just let us sleep in, it's four in the morning," Buttercup said, rubbing her eyes, with one of her hand holding a pillow. She was currently in the state of standing at the door where Professor was standing.

Blossom got out of her room and tied her hair up, "What's wrong, Professor?"

The Professor sighed, "I just keep on having weird dreams."

"Talk about dreams," Buttercup murmured, "Who wants to hear your dreams…"

Blossom slapped Buttercup's head, and asked again, "So, what is it, Professor?"

The Professor once again states, "It just doesn't feel right, I don't want Bubbles to have any problems."

Buttercup and the older sister looked at each other, and finally, Buttercup was fully awake.

"Professor, you know about this too?" Blossom questioned, gulping as she was shivering.

The tom-boy had no idea if Professor heard their conversation from the other day or so. But there would be no way that Professor would be calling them if he was not talking about Bubbles.

Yet Bubbles was still in her sleep.

He only got the both of them up.

The Professor widen his eyes in shock, "What? You girls know what was happening to Bubbles too?"

"Apparently, we heard about it this week," Blossom answered.

Their father shook his head, "But how come, I got it from a phone call."

Buttercup felt there was something wrong with this conversation, so she started from the beginning, "You said you don't want Bubbles to have any problems, what exactly do you mean by that?"

Blossom glared at her young sister.

"Well, this phone call told me that Bubbles has always had a problem," Professor said.

"But what problem?" the tom-boy asked.

"You already know what it is, Buttercup," Blossom alerted her.

Buttercup shook her head, "No we don't; Bell never even told us what was wrong with her. We just know we had to look out for her without even knowing how to. It's all because we don't even know what problem she has."

Blossom thought for a moment.

"Girls, the phone call said Bubbles may have amnesia," he stated.

Both sisters looked up right at him, Blossom stopped dead on the track with her finger touching her chin, while Buttercup just widened her eyes.

Their father sighed, "Girls, I am so worried, I never even expected that she would have amnesia. But she still remembers who I am."

"That person, who is it?" Blossom asked, very silently.

"That person is a probably a liar," Buttercup shouted before Blossom could even ask more.

The Professor shook his head, "At first I said he might be lying, but the records said she may have developed amnesia."

The leader girl took a deep breath and patted Professor's shoulder, "Professor, just leave it up to us. We can see her memories."

"I'm not doing that," Buttercup said, going isolated again.

The Professor waved at them with a "no" sign, "Girls, I made an appointment, and we are going in today afternoon. You girls would be in there for a check-up too."

Both sisters just nodded, not knowing what to do now.

This may just seem like a joke, but it was not.

...

At eleven in the morning, the Professor and two older sisters were already dressed up to go outside.

"Where are you guys going?" Bubbles asked.

"No, you mean, where are we going," Blossom corrected, trying on her shoes.

Bubbles walked to her, "Um… Mandy invited me to hang out at her house, so—"

Professor grabbed onto his youngest daughter, "I want you to listen to me, Bubbles; you must come with us. We are going to the hospital."

"But why the hospital?" she asked, not understanding what is happening. In addition, her two older sisters seemed to know about it, they did not even reject.

...

They arrived at the hospital, and Bubbles just stayed being confused.

"We're here to perform some check-ups," Blossom explained in one short sentence.

All of them went to the hospital and waited for a nurse to lead them to their rooms.

"Hello, are you Professor Utonium, the patient who applied for an appointment for eleven thirty?" a nurse asked, her hand holding onto a clipboard.

He nodded and said, "My daughters are all here."

The nurse smiled and assigned the girls their number of their rooms for the check-up.

The Professor stayed in the hallway, sitting on the bench, waiting for the girl's return. He just hoped that Bubbles does not have amnesia.

The girls all disappeared into their rooms.

...

"You're Buttercup Utonium, correct?" a nurse asked, reading from the clipboard.

"That is me," she responded, and then sat on the large scanning machine.

The nurse prepared the test after she put her clipboard down, "This won't hurt, so you can relax here."

Buttercup shivered when the nurse said _hurt_ , she has no problem getting hurt. But the nurse will only get to see her once, so she did not say anything and nodded.

The test began to scan through her entire body.

…

Blossom enters the room while the nurse smiled at her.

"Are you Blossom Utonium?" the nurse questions, placing down the clipboard.

She nodded and just stood there, waiting for the nurse to instruct her to do so.

The nurse put on her gloves and walked to Blossom and the scan, "Go ahead and lie down here, the test might take a long time."

The red head nodded and laid down as she told her to.

The test then started to scan her whole being.

…

"Hello, you must be Bubbles Utonium?" a very short nurse asked, smiling.

Bubbles nodded and moved next to her, "So I am here for a check-up right?"

The nurse answered, "Yes."

"How long does it take?" she asked, worrying that Mandy will be wondering where she went.

"It will take a long time," the nurse replied.

Bubbles rolled her eyes, "Approximately?"

The nurse thinks about it for a minute, "You guys might need to take less than an hour, but normally it depends on the situation."

She nodded.

"Go ahead and lie down," the nurse instructed her to go lie down.

Bubbles went as she was told to do so.

The scanning began and she felt like she had fallen asleep.

...

It has been an hour, and both older sisters got out from their check-up. They were finished around the same time, and when they opened their doors, they saw the Professor's hand burying his very own face.

Blossom walked to him and sat next to him.

Buttercup just walked next to the bench and stood against the wall.

"So how did it go, Blossom?" Professor asked as he put down his hands.

"The nurse is updating the information right now," Blossom quickly answered.

"Alright," he said, and then he was even more worried. Bubbles was still inside the room. Both his older daughters have completed theirs, and Bubbles has not even come out yet.

She was taking her time in there.

The nurse that was inside Blossom's check-up room came out with a file of information. She heads to where Professor and Blossom were sitting at.

"Your daughter's test was successful, the information of her health and everything is updated. Your daughter has no sickness and is normal."

Professor thanked the nurse and waited for Buttercup's information to be given.

Later the nurse that was in his tom-boy daughter's check-up room came out. She talked to the Professor that Buttercup's test was also successful, everything will be updated, and that her health is normal. But she also suggested that she needs to plan on a daily sleeping schedule as she has a lack of sleep results.

Now Professor only could not wait for Bubbles' information.

He was scared to even think about it. At the same time, he wanted her to finish the test, but he also wanted her to stay in there so he would not have to hear the results being bad.

Blossom just patted his shoulder.

The tom-boy sighed and started to feel bored, "Hey, Bloss, let's go get something to drink."

"Yeah sure," she agreed.

Both of them head on down the stairs to get drinks.

Professor stayed behind and waited for Bubbles' results. It has been an hour and fifteen minutes. She still has not come out yet.

Why was she taking so long?

Is it really because she has a disease or problem? But how come that long?

Professor shook his head from thinking too much. His daughter should be perfectly fine, there would be no way she would end up getting amnesia. Unless something hit her, and that it had a long-term effect, where ten years later she starts developing it.

For another fifteen minutes or so, the door of Bubbles' check-up room came to an open, but the person who came out was not his daughter but the nurse.

The nurse walks to the Professor and said, "Your daughter is currently in the test, maybe it will take another thirty minutes to finish."


	2. SECTION II

[PPGD Version] **Feeling Neglected.**

Summary: Returning User. *Written not for reviews, romance, fun; but for returning and writing a moral lesson of a story.* Nothing goes logical as it seems. All characters, Rated T.

SECTION TWO

Part Three

Professor Utonium sighed and waited again.

Blossom and Buttercup has returned from their walk for a drink.

"Here you go, Professor," Blossom handed her father a drink.

He took it and said his thanks.

"So Bubbles still hasn't come out yet?" Buttercup asked, folding her arms as she stands against the wall again. She will be tired of waiting _again_.

"If you girls think this will be boring and have stuff to do, then you can go," the Professor suggested.

Blossom looked at Buttercup, "You have anything planned?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Not that I can remember, but I think I do. I have to go watch a soccer game."

"You're not in it?" the bow girl asked.

"Apparently, I am not," the tom-boy replied.

The leader just smiled and sighed, turning to stare at the door that will be open in a few minutes, few hours, or… few days?

What was she thinking, there would be no way it would go so long. The scanning would be running out by then.

Waiting for Bubbles to come out probably was wasting their time. So both of them walked out of the hospital without notifying the Professor. But that was what he suggested at first, so they did not have to tell him that both of them were going to leave.

The only difference is that the leader girl was going to a different direction from that of Buttercup's.

…

 _Where am I?_ The blonde haired teenage girl thought. She could not open her eyes because she was still in the scanning. And if she opens now, then the test will be dismissed or have to be restarted.

She was wondering what time it was right now. Mandy would be asking her tomorrow where she went. Bubbles never wanted to make anyone feel neglected or sad, or even left out.

She squeezes her hands as she went into a phase where she feels super hot from the temperature. Sweats were coming from her head and she had to be a good girl so that she could get the test in a completion. If this is what will satisfy Professor.

He took his time off for the day, just to bring her to the hospital. He did not want to hear that her test was a failure at all. His efforts in trying to make his daughters feel healthy would be at lost if she failed.

 _It is so black… I can't see anything… I want to open my opens, but if I do… then my test would be restarted…_ Bubbles squeezes her hands and the only thing she could do was talk to her mind.

But she had no idea if it would affect the test at all.

…

The bow girl actually made a phone call to her black haired sister, asking if she had time for a few questions she thought about.

"I forgot to ask, did the nurse say that our brains could be developing amnesia too? I remembered she said that our hippocampus was blocked in one section of the area for storing a ten year ago incidence." Blossom was explaining on the phone.

Buttercup said nothing as she was thinking.

As this, she sighed, "Buttercup, I think it's just Bubbles who actually has a more depth problem than us. But what exactly happened ten years ago? I want to know because I hate when I hear something curious and get no answer to it, I start asking serious questions."

"I would go investigating too," the tom-boy answered on the phone, thinking about what had happened.

"But how would we investigate? The nurse said that we were always in Megaville, and probably it was something daily or a flashbulb moment."

"Don't talk psychology on me," Buttercup said. But then she recalled that when she is in her Crime Arts class, psychology was one big course to understand about human behaviors.

Blossom just faked smirked, "It's no flashbulb moment, because those are vivid memories. So it's probably repressed—which I don't really believed that people can have repressed memories if they don't want to think about it. There is no way you have repressed memories if you know it so well. Probably it is really something we forgot."

"Only one problem," the tom-boy replied on the other end line, "why do we all have a connection in common? Both of us have the same hippocampus issue about a ten year ago incidence, so it should not be big. If yours is the same as mines, then it should be something that Bubbles is experiencing right now."

"Why do we even have this," Blossom talked to herself, looking at the ground. She thought she was just a normal human being, or not, but now that something she heard from the nurse today made her curious and even anxious to think about.

Buttercup cleared her throat, "So, I'm not going to be talking now, I have a game to watch right this instinct."

Blossom nodded and hanged the phone up and looked outside the window. She was currently sitting on a window seat of a small coffee shop. Though she is not here to buy anything.

…

Thirty minutes have passed and the nurse comes back in to check on Bubbles Utonium. The nurse heads back to the scan and made some notes on her clipboard. For a while, the nurse walks back to the door and head on out.

 _How long is it now…_ Bubbles thought.

She cannot even think of anything right now, and no dreams were performing on her mind. She squeezes her hands again and more sweat came out.

There is no way a test would make her go sweat and not feel comfortable. Something in her body may have made her do that.

Now five minutes have passed, and she sensed light in her eyes.

It was not black anymore, but her eyes were still closed. She could not bring her eyes to open because if she opens, the light would be the first thing she sees. It will get reflected back and her eyes can get hurt. The rays in the test would also do some damage.

"Bubbles Utonium, you are free to walk out now," the nurse informed the young sister.

Bubbles stood up and opened her eyes. She was glad she could see the floor, the tiles, and the color of it. She thought she would go blind.

There she steps onto the floor and walked out of the check-up room.

She saw Professor at the bench, sitting. He was burying his face with his hands, and it seemed like he has fallen asleep. Bubbles looked at the time, where it read 13:30, or 1:30 P.M.

The blonde girl had to sigh because she probably missed the timing to go to Mandy's house. She should have told her about it before she went to the hospital. But who knows she would be taking so long during a test.

She looked around to see her two sisters, but spots no signs of them, "Professor, where's Blossom and Buttercup?"

Professor removes his hands from burying his face, "Bubbles! You finished the test! And no, Blossom and Buttercup already left to run their errands."

"Oh," she only answered, and then she nodded to the question.

For a total of five minutes, the nurse came out with a handful of results.

She was smiling though, so it should not be something bad has happened to Bubbles. However, the nurse just put on a smile because this is one way to please their patients.

"Bubbles Utonium did succeed in her test, but her health is healthy in a way. Your daughter has concluded that she did develop amnesia for a certain pastime. If you ask me what it is, I won't be able to answer your question because we would not know what kind of memory. But this memory seems like it will be back in her mind, but I don't know when. However, I can tell you that this memory might be something that would change her or something she never wanted to see again."

Professor's eyes had widened, "Please tell me how to get rid of it."

The nurse seemed defeated, "I'm sorry, but I am afraid we cannot. The doctor made a note that it is possible someone tried to get rid of this memory from her. I don't know who, did you see a doctor ten years ago for an erase to her memory?"

"What?!" the Professor jumped, "I did not! I would never do that to my daughter!"

"Daughter?" the nurse was confused, "Three of your daughters have the same problem, but Bubbles Utonium is at her dangerous level."

The Professor was shocked, "What? How come the other nurses never told me about my other two daughters'?"

"We thought you already knew," the nurse said, "we thought this was the reason why you planned to check on them."

"But it was only for Bubbles," Professor replied, "but now that you have told me about my other two daughters, I am really worried. I don't even know what happened ten years ago."

The nurse shook her head, "It's best for them not to remember. As for her, you might need to check with the person who erased her memories."

Professor rolled his eyes, he had the least idea who would have done it. "I don't know who did it to my daughters."

"I am sure the person who did it knows what will happen to her, and so someday that person will come back to fix her memories," the nurse stated. "Though, it only could be a possibility."

* * *

"Girls, why did you not tell me about it?" Professor asked both of the older sisters.

Bubbles already went back into her own room. She had to sleep and rest from the test. She called Mandy that she was at the hospital and could not come. Mandy replied that she understood and hope she would be alright.

Blossom and Buttercup glanced back and forth at each other, wondering who would be the one answering the question. Then Blossom admit defeat and replied, "Professor, the nurse told me about it, but I forgot about it."

"How do you even know I was asking you about _this_?" Professor asked, folding his arms.

"So then what is wrong with it?" Blossom ignored his question and came up with another question for him to answer instead.

The Professor's face had worsen, "I don't know how to explain, but I am afraid that you girls will become like Bubbles. It was true that the phone call had informed me about this information. If he hadn't, then I wouldn't have known all this time until now. And now I also received information that you both had this problem too, I am so worried that I can't even help you girls."

He is the scientist here and he is worrying…

"Professor, it's alright," Blossom said.

"There's really nothing to be worried about, you're not the one with the problem," the black haired girl said, putting her arms at the back of her head while standing against a wall.

The Professor knows that he does not have the problem, but he does not want to see his girls disappear from him. "Bubbles is at her dangerous level, so we should look out on her."

"How though?" Blossom questioned, remembering that Bell was telling them about Bubbles. So this was probably what Bell was trying to say.

Maybe she should give credit in the project more than she thought about doing now.

"I don't know," the Professor honestly had no plan at all.

* * *

A week later, the project that was supposed to be due today for English in Mr. Handi's class has arrived.

Blossom and Bell worked on the project hard enough to earn a perfect grade. That would be the best grade for Bell right now because she was new to the school.

Bubbles and her partner did well on it too, and the same goes for Buttercup.

As Blossom walked in the hallway, she saw herself as the target of a person running down the hallway.

That person crashes onto her and apologized, "Hey, you're Blossom! Hey, help me?!"

Blossom showed a confused look on her face.

"Please, my senior Blossom," he said.

*To correct this, she was in her junior year this year, and she is being called a senior because she is older than him.

Blossom rolled her eyes and asked, "What is it?"

"This guy has been chasing after me ever since," the boy replied.

"Then run," Blossom said, pushing him to run away from the hallway.

But after she pushes the boy, she was grabbed by another boy's hand.

Blossom turns around to see who it was, and to her surprise, it was him. It was Dexter after all. She had no idea what was happening. She wanted to see if Olga was around so that she could get away from Dexter.

"Hey Blossom," he greeted her.

Thank goodness that Buttercup could not come here to save her. Finally she gets a talk with him. Until now, Dexter has been thinking about Blossom, deciding whether he should have a chance to be together with her other than being with Olga.

Olga claims that she still has not broken up with him because she did not believe in him. But she knew that he still has feelings for Blossom, so she let him think about it. And if Blossom rejects him, then she will go back with him.

Blossom just smiled, "Do you need help with something?"

"No, I just want to know if you wanted to maybe… think about…" he did not know what to reply.

Apparently someone interrupted them, but it was not Buttercup this time. It was the announcement made by the principal. So that certain little someone was the actual boss.

He was on the speaker, making his announcement, "In a few weeks, the semester ends, so prepare for your tests on all eight periods."

Why did he had to use the speaker for this announcement anyway? But this saved Blossom, because she would want to keep herself booked with homework and loads of practice in passing her tests.

Blossom waved to Dexter, "Hey Dexter, if you want to ask me anything, just talk to be sometime later. I need to go now."

* * *

At home each of the girls were studying for their upcoming huge tests for the semester. They still could not believe that it has already been January, the semester is ending very rapidly. It seemed to them that the year has gone by fast.

Bubbles was occupying herself on her studies while Buttercup was practicing on key terms. The older sister just looked at her textbook and her notes that she took. She does not need to really study on the lessons again, so looking over at it would still help her pass.

Meanwhile the Professor was unsure of what mess he was in right now. He was applying on chemicals on test tubes to make a brand new ingredient. That ingredient will be placed on an examination to see what happened ten years ago. But something like this would be rare for anyone to ever try looking back at ten years before.

Some of these memories might be outdated even.

However, he was confident in succeeding his ingredient. In fact, he was also positive that he will get to see who actually erased Bubbles' memories.

He has been working for hours, even on days and nights, without having much sleep. He was not there to eat breakfast, lunch, and or even dinner; just always staying in his laboratory to do his job. He has never felt like this anymore, ever since he moved into Megaville.

"Let's see now," the Professor said to himself, and making it steady to go through the test tube.

He sees the performance as it move around in the chemical liquid. It was dancing slowly at first, but then the pace went up. He did not have to wait as long.

After he had seen the dance inside the test tube, he used a metal stick to mix around with it. The ingredient would soon be born. He knew that the girls were studying on their semester exams for all eight periods, so he will not try to put the ingredient on Bubbles' mind and mess it up with the tests.

He has decided that he will do it after all the exams were finished.

The Professor has his every right to believe that it will work. He shows so much confidence that he does not know he might make a mistake one day.

When the mixtures was complete, he went to the tiny scope that he created five years ago, to see what is happening to the ingredient right now. All day he has been staring and watching the unnecessary things that is to be done on the test.

* * *

Two weeks later, the girls are ready for their semester exams.

The professor waved good-bye to them as he waits for the week to end so he could give the Ingredient for Bubbles to try out.

He also hoped for them to earn at least above average on their tests. For Blossom, he did not have to worry or hope for her to pass. She will always make it anyway.

"Today's Word of the Day," Buttercup had told Blossom, "is from four-eyes."

Blossom finished her test as quickly as possible. The materials she studied for really helped her far more than she thought. She was able to remember the book but not the material that was taught in the very first quarter.

She turned in her test and sat back at her seat, waiting for another hour to end.

First period was boring, absolutely boring.

…

Bubbles flipped her pencil every time she thinks about the question. The test made her flip the pages too, to check back on the passage to the story.

She sighed and bubbled an answer and looked at the time. There was still an hour left, so she hurried faster since she was on question 21, and there were 180 questions.

The last fifty questions are not based on passages, yet they are simply part of the study guide she got. The answers are all multiple choice, so she would not have a hard time guessing.

Day One went well. Most test days are usually boring and will always continue to be boring if they think it is boring themselves.

Tests _are_ boring, but they are important. More important than anything else.

The last day to take their exam has officially ended, and all three girls heads back to home.

But on the way back home, Blossom got pulled to a conversation with Dexter. Blossom told both sisters to go home first while she catches up later.

…

The green and blue uniformed sisters just head back home not talking to each other.

Once they got home, the Professor puts down his newspapers and walks to welcome the girls home.

"Hello girls, how was the test?" he asked, specifically questioning about one test that they took.

Buttercup threw her backpack down and sat on the couch, "As usual."

Bubbles nodded and sat next to her to the right and grabbed the controller up from the table. "Let's watch some television."

"I don't have time to watch anything right now, I just want to have a rest," the green tom-boy girl said as she stretched all of her arms out.

"Girls, I mean, Bubbles, I have something for you," the Professor said.

The blonde head started to look up at him and nodded without asking him what he needed to show to her. She expected to be a test or something that had to do with her.

He brought her to the laboratory and opened the lights.

"Bubbles, this is my newest creation, called the Ingredient," he described, "and it is used to detect brain waves and movements."

She nodded and hold onto the Ingredient.

Professor cautioned her, "Hold on Bubbles, that thing is fragile. If you break it, you won't be able to find out what your brain is doing."

"So how do I use it?" she asked, surveying the Ingredient.

"I need to open all my equipment first," he said, unpacking everything so he could start on the test with Bubbles. "Now, be careful."

She nodded.

"Every once in a while, the Ingredient needs to be refilled when it has been used up."

The young blonde hair girl stood there waiting for Professor to finish all of his unpacking. She knew he always care about family, but he also cares about work. She guesses this was probably why she had called him a prodigy when she was a child.

He is a genius, a genius who can make anything come true to his creations. Ever since the accident of dropping Chemical X, and the girls came out, he begins to do more testing and experimenting. But not all of his inventions and creations are known as accidents.

"Alright," the father spoke and stretched out his hand, "now give me the fragile thing to me so I can put it on your head."

"How do you put it on my head?" she asked, confused.

He shook his head and instructed Bubbles to sit on a chair. After she has sat on the destined chair, the Professor clicked on a button and all the invisible inventions he made appeared in front of Bubbles. They all started to move towards Bubbles like they were going to be solved as a puzzle.

The inventions all flew to cover Bubbles up, where everything was finally going to start.

He turned the lights off and switched the scanned light on.

"Bubbles, can you hear me inside?" he asked, loud enough for her to hear.

"Yeah," she replied, but he could barely make out the word she said, as long as he could hear her voice.

The Professor nodded and took out Ingredient and place it on the top of the headgear, "Bubbles, it might hurt, but right now I am going to insert it onto your head."

He inserts in Ingredient on the headgear and it dropped down to her brain. He watched the computer doing the scanning and saw her brain waves as well as cells and functions.

He clicked on a place where the Ingredient should land and enter. He clicked the Hippocampus area and the Ingredient flew to the function in her brain.

Everything is reflected out on the computer as he watches what was happening.

When it entered the hippocampus, it alerts him what he should do as the following step: To continue, you must not damage her current memory. Proceed?

He clicked on 'Proceed' and another alert came up again: It has successfully pass through the current memory storage. Choose a range of years.

The Professor was glad he added a label into Ingredient that it can go as far as ten years. He found ten years and it was taking time to fly to see the memory of Bubbles'.

"Professor?" outside came a voice.

It was no doubt to be Blossom, who has just come back from her walk after school.

He turned to see the laboratory door opened.

Blossom rolled her eyes as she saw the room black. "Oh, sorry, you're busy right now."

Professor folded his arms, "I am searching on Bubbles' memories right now."

She wondered around and noticed, "Come to think of it, where did Bubbles go?"

He gave a look at Blossom and said, "She is with me right now."

The leader girl nodded and went out of the door so she would not bother or interrupt his work.

The father returned to look at the computerized screen and noticed something more suspicious. He concluded he has seen this before, but he had no such idea that it was ten years ago. But safety gets the head out of it first because Bubbles starts screaming.

Professor quickly removed the parts and there he saw Bubbles holding onto her head.

"Bubbles, you will be alright," he calmed her down.

"Professor, what's happening, my mind is blank right now…" she keeps holding onto her head, pouting and panicking.

He pats on Bubbles' head and canceled the process for today. "We will continue this next time."

It was obvious that she did not hear what he had said. She was either too focused on the pain of her head right now or that all she hears was choppy disks.

Professor got a last chance to survey the whole screen and before he closed it, he yelled, "Girls, bring Bubbles to something nice outside."

Both sisters barged into the room and stared at the youngest sister of theirs.

They did not say anything because it would cause more trouble, so they nodded as Professor instructed them to bring her to somewhere she could calmed down.

When the girls left, the Professor quickly looked at the screen and suspicions still paved the way up.

"Where have I seen these faces before?" he asked to himself, zooming in to see the blonde head boy's face, and later to both of the same uniform boys the blonde was standing next to.

He replayed the whole ten year scene images and wondered, "I invited them to our house? Wait a second, only the blonde one did."

Professor shook his head and closed the video screen and saved it on a flash drive.

This memory only explained the first boy, but how come it was one day that they saw this boy? In addition, this boy only appeared one time and all of her other memories starts as a repressing memory. Maybe this was one reason why she lost some of her awareness in remembering this boy from ten years ago.

He was wondering, how could he bring a stranger to a house?

…

"So, when the Ingredient has used up, you need to refill a new one?" Blossom asked, just to be sure.

Bubbles nodded and just walked in circles at their backyard.

Buttercup shrugged and was glad that she did not have to experience this. Chances are one time they might because who knows if their memory will be worsen or become dangerous like Bubbles?

"It hurts to even think about what I just saw, I only recall seeing myself crying," she said.

Blossom laughed for the first time, "Isn't that you, Bubbles? You were once a crybaby."

The tom-boy shook her head and whistled.

"I really don't know what's blocking my head, but I seriously am having trouble getting awake."

"Your Reticular Formation allows you to be alert and awake, and you can't possibly be telling the truth that you are not even fully awake right now," Blossom explained, "As it would have seem, things would get pretty much blocked from your mind or you might be blown away. If you turn down every emotions off, then you have no way back."

"I don't even know what you're talking about," Buttercup said, "it's as if you're just tormenting on her so that she could stop thinking foolish of herself. She's not as selfish like you, just thinking you could get all the genius knowledge to explain stuff to us that might feel like you were just making it up."

Blossom rolled her eyes at Buttercup specifically, "You have no knowledge as well, what you just said is totally like a run-on sentence. Have you lost your breath at all yet?"

"Girls, stop it," Bubbles broke their progressing argument, "Just at least give me some time to think this over through."

"There is no way you could recall everything as you retrieve the information unless the person comes back to you and treats your brain," Blossom clarified. "Either way, you could possibly get it if we find out what memory you have lost that we did not lose. Apparently, it appears that we three might share the same memory loss for this particular event."

"If you insist on explaining everything then you must, however," Buttercup worded her sentence in a random way.

"You're much less predictable than Bubbles, being the useless one," Blossom shot back at Buttercup, glaring daggers at her.

"Who are you calling useless?" the middle sister retorted, "I think you are trying not to be useless when you think you are useless. But you're not useful at all."

The red head folded her arms, "I'm trying to explain here, and all this has to tie up with common sense. And just who are you calling useless? Me? I don't think so, besides only the both of you."

"Yeah yeah, you go demanding that you are excluded from being labeled as useless, and me and Bubbles would have the title called useless in some things," the green uniformed sister boasted.

Bubbles screamed using her sonic voice for the first time in ten years, "GIRLS! JUST STOP ARGUING WHO IS USELESS! Both of you are useless right now."

The two halted, but just when Bubbles concluded her very last sentence, both sisters go staring at each other again.

"Can't you see? Sisters aren't supposed to be fighting like this," Bubbles encouraged, "you all should be nice to each other and not think of each other as enemy or strangers."

"I'm leaving," Blossom demanded and turned a 180 degree angle. There she slowly trailed off.

"Me too, I'm leaving, you're such an annoying sister," Buttercup conceded.

So the last sister was standing in the backyard with nobody now. Well, wasn't their task supposed to make Bubbles relaxed? As a result, when Bubbles tried coaxing them both, it failed too?

Part Four

Three months have passed and now it was April.

School has been normal as always, and Bubbles' Ingredient has made some progress in finding what may have happened ten year ago.

If only Professor could detect down who had erased their memories, but why did the person not erase the girls' whole memories, but just that one time?

As a result, Dexter and Blossom had become friends again. She actually rejected him on that day, saying that he should not think of hurting Olga. If he really did hurt Olga, then Blossom would not become his friend.

Nobody knows what got into her mind, was she ever fond of Olga or supported her? Nobody knows what may have happened, but it was definitely a sign that Blossom had moved on.

Bubbles played it safe when Ingredient was in her brain, being very careful of her class. The memory she forms every single day will allow her to sometime explode. Not in public though.

She had to lie about her condition with her brain. Some students convinced her to go to the nurse and take a look at what was wrong with her. Bubbles decided to hide it that it may have been a flu.

…

"I think it's time to really talk with you guys," the white hair girl folded her arms as she chimed in.

Three PPGs had to understand what she was trying to say.

Bell sighed and shook her head, still folding her arms, she walked next to Blossom, who, despite being the oldest, was the most suspicious one. "You guys should give up."

"Give up on what?" Buttercup complained, slamming on the table, pouting.

"Your enemies are near," she said, "enemies from Townsville, or so I should say."

The red head leader demanded, "I want to hear what you want to get this conversation to, now."

Bell rolled her eyes and played with her hair, "You don't know if you will ever beat them, but chances are that you won't be able to defeat them."

Bubbles stood away from this conversation, thinking.

"Hold on, how would you know this? And, how did you know we lived in Townsville, or I mean, you know our enemies so well?" Blossom burst out.

"Trust me, I know who _they_ are," she confirmed.

Buttercup slammed on the table again, on the same spot, and beamed in, "That's it! You work for them!"

The bow girl put her index finger to her chin, thinking as well. "Hmm… And who exactly are they?"

"You might want to rethink this through, because if you insist on attacking what you got, you are losing your mind," Bell advised, "If you want to defeat them, you might need to find their new weaknesses, such as befriending them. I also encourage you guys not to hate them like they hate you guys."

"Hating won't do anything good, correct?" Buttercup finished, which she already knew that hating won't do any good. It's just a feeling, but also it is a word.

"Attack them the _second_ time you meet them again," she said.

Blossom folded her arms, "And why should we listen to you, if you are speaking of the truth?"

Bell just smirked, "I know I am not a leader or guidance to you Powerpuffs, but, I just want to say that don't underestimate your enemies' skills and strengths. They may look easy to defeat, but they sure aren't. If only you remembered the true meaning behind this ten year gap."

Before they could say anything, she went away.

"Wait…" Blossom said, "What _was_ she saying?"

"Townsville enemies, here we go," Bubbles talked to herself.

Only the tom-boy and the leader girl heard the right words from Bell, something about ten years ago. And what exactly happened ten years ago, and how would she know?

* * *

At the headquarters, he was expecting them to arrive back soon. He was awaiting for them for approximately four hours now. He stares down at his watch from his left hand, wondering when their ship will arrive.

Just as he stopped looking into his watch, they were back from their mission.

He walked to get them as they opened their doors.

"How was it, boys?" I.M. Weasel questions, especially towards Boomer.

Brick carefully took out his helmet that was used in the mission off of his head, "Boomer performed great."

As for the other brother, he took the helmet off with force. He did not care what happens to the helmet, after all he completed the mission.

"Oh? I am glad to hear that, Brick," I.M. Weasel said, bringing them back into the headquarters. But he has not expected any reply from Boomer yet.

Boomer just walked in without saying anything. There he goes again with his thoughts and memories. He will never stop thinking about them if he sees them, will it?

Brick glares at him most of the time, and he turned to face the front while walking freely in the headquarters. "Boomer, I know what you are thinking about, those stupid girls again, am I correct?"

His brother said nothing, just as he expected. He was always so quiet. He probably would not be quiet if he meets them.

"…" was Boomer's reply every time.

Brick shook his head and watch what Butch was doing. He spot him kicking a vending machine very hardly.

"Sheesh, if he's getting a drink, why would he be so stupid to kick it?" one of the headquarters people started commenting on Butch's behavior.

Brick walks over to Butch and put in a coin. He clicked for an energy drink and waited for the vending machine to push it out. When the drink was dropped, Brick went to grab it and handed it to Butch.

Butch just stares at him, "What are you? Good? You're supposed to kick it, and how did you even GET money!?"

The older brother was annoyed, "I.M. Weasel always give us headquarter coins or laboratory coins right after we finish a mission. That is only if we did not fail it."

Butch folded his arms, "I have completed as much mission as you did, and how come I don't have ANY at all!" he yelled at his brother, and then he went searching all over his uniform. "You see, I got nothing!"

Brick rolled his eyes, "When you finish a mission, he gives you something in return, it's because you said you don't want it, he stopped giving it to you."

The pony tail boy popped his eyes out on Brick, "WHAT! THAT THING HE GIVE US WAS MONEY!?"

The red head nodded, "It's because you're stupid not to look inside. I never thought of using it because I don't intend to, but I often buy drinks with these." After that, he got out a few more coins so that Butch could see it. It was obvious he was making fun of him.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Butch grabbed onto Brick's hand to catch a glimpse of the coins.

Brick threw it right on Butch's palms, "If you like it, take it."

The pony tail boy rolled his eyes, "Hmph, I'm using it to buy something else."

"They are only HQ and Lab coins, not real money," the leader boy reminded him.

"I don't care; besides, we don't really go out to the cities," Butch stated.

...

"Boys, this will be your mission," he points at the targeted area.

Boomer just stood there looking at the board, wondering what the mission will be like.

I.M. Weasel looks over at Boomer and shook his head, "I don't want to give you the mission, Boomer. You're not ready to face them yet."

Brick and Butch put on their gloves.

"The Powerpuff girls?..." Boomer asked.

"Finally he talked," Butch said, "AND OF COURSE IT'S THE POWERPORK GIRLS, and I'M TALKING POWERPORK GIRLS BEING DEFEATED BY ME!"

Brick pushed him off the side and said, "Watch your mouth, and the person who will be defeating them will also be ME, not YOU."

I.M. Weasel cleared his throat, "Ahem… Boomer, I will send you in as reinforcements. Just watch your brothers' performance from the screen here."

"We don't need Boomer as reinforcements, he's weak," Butch stated the fact.

The leader boy rolled his eyes, "He's not weak."

Boomer stepped up to I.M. Weasel and finally said something after a long time, "I won't do anything, and please let me fight."

"You're not even going to fight," both his older brothers spoke in unison. Then the both just stared at each other.

I.M. Weasel studied Boomer for a while, "What will you be doing there? Are you going to be the one to defeat them? Answer me, Boomer."

He only stopped speaking, and this time he was thinking if he actually should kill them or not.

I.M. Weasel looked to the board, "Ahem, your mission is not to kill them, and Butch, I know you want them to be dead, but I want them to be alive. If you killed one of them, then the mission is going to be a failure."

"WHY AREN'T WE KILLING THEM?!" Butch demanded, banging on the table with his right hand.

Brick was unsure as well, but he knows I.M. Weasel has a reason to do this. However, he cannot listen to him all the time because Brick was created for evil and to defeat the PPGs. It's his destiny for life. It's his brothers' destiny as well.

So the cap boy walked over to Butch and caught his right hand, "Hold it."

I.M. Weasel nodded, to which he was going to continue to explain the rules of the mission, "You are free to do anything to bring back their strength and their status. First, that is what we need. Do not kill them or befriend them." As he says that, he was eyeing on Boomer.

Butch spat, "LIKE HELL I WOULD BECOME FRIENDS WITH THE POWERPOOF GIRLS."

He just happened to forget what they were called. He only knows they began with the Power word. Sometimes Brick thinks he was doing it on purpose, which he was, but often in times he will get used to the name he made up and thinks that those are what the PPGs are called.

"…" was Boomer's response.

I.M. Weasel walked to a door and opens it, "Here boys, put on these."

As he gave out to each and every one of the RRBs, Butch immediately puts it on his clothing. Brick waits for Weasel to instruct first before putting it on.

Boomer just looks at the thing he gave to them.

Butch skimmed around the room with his eyes and spots Boomer looking at the small plaque, "Ooooh, someone is obsessed with the _plaque_!"

It was good that the older brother was next to Butch so he could slap his head. Brick slapped his brother's head and said two words, "Be quiet."

I.M. Weasel then explained, "These plaques are your promotions. You have succeeded in passing our missions, so I need you to complete a PROJECT-POWER test for me."

 _Project-POWER?_ Brick thought, _Hmph, maybe I cannot defeat them this time, but next time I will. And it won't be like the first time and the second time. Just watch it, Powerpuff girls._

Butch nodded, "Well, as long as I get to punch them in the face from these ten years of waiting, I will complete the mission for you, Weasel."

Boomer nodded in agreement.

* * *

Because a few months have passed, the girls were living on their normal lives.

Every day going to school and coming home from school. Sure they do not really enjoy this kind of schedule, but they cannot complain anything about it until summer.

As they were walking back home, they stopped right at a playground.

"What's wrong, Bubbles?" Blossom asked, watching her go to the playground.

"It's too small for us to play," the tom-boy said, "I would prefer something like the Olympics."

Bubbles walks to put down her backpack. After she has put her backpack down, she sat directly on the playground.

Blossom joined her and thought about the old times; leaving the middle sister standing.

The blonde started having a headache, which Blossom found a few seconds later when Bubbles was not feeling right.

"Bubbles? Is there something wrong?" Blossom asked.

"My head… It hurts…" she replied.

Buttercup and Blossom looked back at each other, "It's happening. The ingredient does not even work right now. We probably should refill it."

"YOU DON'T NEED TO REFILL IT BECAUSE YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT WITH US FIRST!" a dark masculine voice yelled from the above.

After the voice disappeared, a second later he attacked Bubbles right in the stomach, punching her all the way to a nearby wall.

"Bubbles!" Blossom yelled out and headed towards her sister.

Buttercup stayed where she was and begin to turn around. "What the…" was her reply.

"Butch, you get your butt back here," Brick ordered the boy.

There Buttercup saw the three of them in a group together, standing next to each other.

Blossom held Bubbles to sit against the wall and looked up with an angry face, "The Rowdyruff Boys!?" When she finished, she flew to stand next to Buttercup.

"You guys are back!" both of them yelled, horrified.

"Yeah, and we're back for our third time!" Butch pointed.

Brick slapped Butch's head, "What do you think you're saying, they won't know that it's their third time."

Butch nodded, "Oops, sorry. Let's START over!"

Brick slapped his head again, "What are you talking about starting over, there's nothing to start over right now. They know we're here."

The two sisters rolled their eyes.

Boomer was there to watch them argue all the way. This makes him feel very bored. In fact, it was his brother who attacked Bubbles first, but this time he did not get a feeling about it.

Brick noticed that Boomer was staring at Bubbles, "Boomer… don't even go thinking about her, she only sees you as an enemy, and you already know that."

"Are you guys going to fight or what?!" Blossom asked, and then turned to face Buttercup, to which she nodded. "Then I guess we should just finish you guys first with—"

Brick cuts them from doing so, "It won't affect us anymore, so prepare to fight with us in whatever you've got besides that!"

Blossom rolled her eyes, "How do you know if we will believe in that!? You guys are probably scared!"

Butch threw an energy ball at Blossom, "WATCH YOU POTATO HEAD, WHY ELSE WOULD WE BE HERE? WE AREN'T AFRAID; BESIDES, WE'RE HERE TO FIGHT!"

Blossom turned to her young sister, "Bubbles, get up! Fight with the blonde one, and I will take care of this one." Just as she was ordering, she pulled up her sleeves and prepared an energy ball too.

Brick smirked as she picked him for being her opponent, so he just blast a fire energy ball on the ground.

"HEY, YOUR OPPONENT IS ME!" Butch pointed towards himself, "YOU POTATO HEAD!"

Brick raised his eyebrow and glared at Butch, "Butch, this battle is between me and her. I still haven't settle down the score with her."

Butch rolled his eyes and nodded, facing towards the green one and pointed down at her, "THEN YOU RIGHT THERE, I AM YOU OPPONENT."

The tom-boy readied an energy ball as well.

The four of them were prepared to fight, and Boomer walked over to Bubbles. He starts raising his hand to the direction of the sky, and a blue light starts coming out. "You, I won't let this chance go to a waste."

"Who… who are you?" Bubbles had to ask, she was the only one who did not understand what was happening and why she should be fighting.

Boomer raised his eyebrow up, "What?"

Buttercup and Blossom all stopped when they heard Bubbles' question. At first they were unsure what she had just said, so they flew to get Bubbles up.

"What are you talking about, Bubbles? They are the Rowdyruff boys, and they're our enemies."

Bubbles nodded but still did not understand, "But why… I never knew we had such enemies…"

Boomer raised his eyebrow up again, thinking she was lying. She should not be forgetting who they were. Butch and Brick was wondering how though, only the other two recalls them, but her?

Is she even Bubbles at all?

"It's the hippocampus… Her memory is blocked, so probably she cannot remember anything back from Townsville." Blossom said.

Both older brothers of Boomer looked at each other, thinking of the same thing. Probably this was the effect of erasing her memories from ten years ago.

Boomer became very raged and shot lightning bolts at the ground and at Bubbles too, "Why… Why can't you remember US! You're supposed to hate us, especially ME! You should be able to remember at least ME because I am your enemy, the enemy who wants you dead!"

Brick and Butch rolled their eyes as they observed the quiet brother who was at his crazy and insane stage right now. They have never seen the current Boomer before in such a terrified condition. If they let him do this mission, it will possibly increase a higher chance of winning and return the real Boomer back to I.M. Weasel.

Bubbles gulped, "Maybe I did but I don't really remember who you are," Bubbles said.

"My name is Boomer, and I fight for evil…" when he said _evil_ , his voice trailed down.

"Boomer…" Bubbles repeated the name, thinking if she will recall the name or something else.

"Alright, enough of this nonsense," Brick broke the awkwardness between the people.

Everyone started to be back at their normal stance and readied their fight, except for Bubbles and Boomer.

Butch nodded and held out his hand far enough for him to blast a lightning bolt at the ground, "I JUST WANT TO FIGHT! SO YOU POWERPOOF GIRLS WILL BE ACCOMPLISHING MY MISSION RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!"

As he was saying this, Brick flew to punch Blossom in the stomach. Blossom lost her control and was cornered to a wall by Brick. He was stronger this time, and he hated the fact that he had to be exploded by one such act by the PPGs. He needed his revenge, but I.M. Weasel needed them to be alive.

What good will he do when they are dead? Their lives would just be as boring as they could be. All they would be doing are missions or live a normal live. Yet, they do not actually even know how to live as a normal human being.

The bow girl coughed as he kept punching her in the stomach. She tried pushing him away from her so she could attack as well. There was no way she should be the one who was weak. Then why did she came to Megaville? She came here to be weak?

Blossom used her eye beams to shoot at him. She was able to when the beam hit directly onto his shoulder, making his arm lose control and let loose.

"You shouldn't think that is all you got, because I still haven't had my turn yet," Blossom stated, pressing on her shoulder blade while coughing.

"Of course punching you isn't the only thing I can do," he said, "I can do more than that. Especially for YOU! Everything you did! I need to get revenge for what you did!"

The red head shook her head, trying to stand up straight, "Even if you did lose the very first time, it doesn't mean you will win this time!"

Brick then recalled the second time they met in Megaville, that time was when he first helped the PPGs. It was a mistake, but he only used it to get back Boomer. If it was not for Butch's help, he would have been stuck with them dead forever in the dome.

As well as listening orders to Dr. Brisbaine. He used them as tools, which was supposed to be correct in the first place, but tricked Boomer and got him into a situation where he would have to find the PPGs for help. Therefore that made both brothers angry, in which they got tricked to go on a mission out space.

"I don't care what you will do to me, but I won't let you approach me within one inch of my time!" Brick notified her, before she could start punching him in the face.

Blossom blew out blood and wiped off some from her face, "Enemies like you is the purpose for our existence! We will defeat you guys no matter what it takes, even our life!"

"You're not responsible for ending our lives, I thought you were responsible for taking out crime for justice," he spats as he put both of his hands together in a stance, letting a streak of electricity out.

The red head girl's eyes suddenly grew larger and made her way out of the area in which Brick was about to blast his electricity.

She was running low in breath. She was able to find a spot for herself to keep up with the pace so she could fight Brick in using her powers.

"What now? Running away?" Brick asked as he walked slowly to the sitting Blossom. When he stopped, he knelt down with one leg and stared right at Blossom. The next thing he did, he used his index finger to tilt her chin up. "Look at you, it seems you guys have become weaker, what a waste of time to come here. But at least, I now know your status."

Blossom glared at Brick, whose finger was still under her chin. She was unable to move, but her eyes made Brick smirk evilly. The red head girl started saying something, "I'm not weak, and you're the one who's asking to be weak!" As she gradually yelled, Brick's finger was chained with ice.

He shot back at her with glaring eyes, "You!—"

"You asked for it," she replied, but she was still unable to move.

Brick smirked again, "Hmph, what good will that make? It's just only my finger that is frozen."

Blossom shook her head and said, "You don't want to ever underestimate ice powers." When she finished saying, some ice began to form on Brick's feet and reaching up.

His eyes grew larger and tried to move, but the ice was building faster. The more he tried to get rid of the ice, it keeps adding more to his body… until it can freeze his entire body up.

Thus, he turned to face Blossom, "Hmph, you're one _hard_ person to deal with."

Blossom watches his eyes lower as he stared right into her eyes, it is as if he was trying to communicate with her eyes. After for a few seconds of staring, she noticed that he was using a vision change to her eyes.

"BRICK!" Butch yelled from the sky, and then blasted an energy bolt at Brick and broke the ice, "Geez, what have you done? How did you end up getting ice over your body?"

Brick stood up and kicked Blossom to the ground. He turns around, facing back, and smirked evilly, speaking, "You lost, Powerpuff."

Blossom tried moving back up to sit straight and only was able to half way, "I miscalculated… Your brother was not focused in fighting with my sister and helped you out of the ice."

"If he wasn't here, I will have my way out of the ice either way," he states, eyeing on her.

"Brick, you won't have a second time!" Blossom stood up with force and uncontrollably swung her arms at Brick, in which he caught it just in time.

He holds Blossom's arms tight and turned it with a 90 degree angle, making Blossom's arm unable to motivate. He notices Blossom bringing her other hand out to hit him and did the same to both of her hands.

He yanked Blossom's arms away and starts wiping on his uniform, patting.

Blossom starts building anger up, and as she was in her insane stage, she started to bring her right foot to kick him.

"If you want all of your movable parts gone, then I am free to do so," Brick requested.

"You will be the one who will be breaking your bones!" the red head kicked Brick's legs, but he flew up afterwards.

"Hmph, try to fly and fight me," he said, knowing that she won't be able to fly without the help of her hands. Her legs would just be jumping everywhere then.

…

The greens has been fighting their intense battle. Butch was enjoying the fight because he has gotten a lot stronger from the missions he completed during these ten years. He was able to beat Buttercup in a couple of one hits.

The pony tail green uniformed boy punched Buttercup in the stomach as she made her fourth challenge at Butch, and when he was done punching, he kicked her right in the stomach, forcing her to land on a nearby tree.

He flew to the tree and stood on top of a branch. He began to fold his arms and walked inner to the tree. As he landed next to the stem of the tree, he kicked it with force, making the tree shake and dropping the green girl onto the ground.

He shook his head, "You're no fun to fight with. You can't even beat me."

"I will beat you!" Buttercup shot back as she got up afterwards, holding onto her stomach.

"Look at all of the blood all over you!" he roared and smirked evilly, "WHICH IS WHY I LIKE IT SO MUCH WHEN BLOOD IS ALL OVER THE PLACE!"

Buttercup wiped off the blood on her lips, "Hmph, when all of the blood becomes rot, you will leave the place."

Butch shook his head as well as using his index finger to wave sideways slowly, "No no no, I like when blood is around with action going on, When everyone is dead, I LEAVE of course!"

"You cannot expect every fight you battle with will result in a blood scene."

He just could not stand her talking of nonsense, so he flew straightly down towards her and punched her in the face. When he lands on the ground, he used his energy ball to shoot at her.

Everywhere he shoots, he was enjoying it. But it really was no fun when he was the only one beating her up and not having to have any hits returned.

Buttercup kicked Butch in the stomach and screamed, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

He stood up immediately because he never landed on the ground, but was only went flying to hit on a wall. In fact, he did not even touch the wall a single bit. He smirked and jumped up.

She watched him jumping up and jumping back down on the ground with force. The ground began to shake, and it was as if there was an earthquake.

"What's happening…" Blossom choked when she could not stand anymore, without her hands holding onto herself.

Buttercup turned to see Blossom unable to move quickly. "Blossom, watch out!"

Blossom looked from above as a huge shadow had cast on the ground. There was a huge rock coming down right at her, well, her area she was standing at. She gulped and tried to freeze the entire rock, but she was only able to do one third of it.

However, one third of it started to melt away, and two thirds of the rock still went down the same direction. She gasped for air so she could try running away with unmotivated arms.

As the rock was going to hit her five seconds later, Buttercup's eyes grew larger while Butch was evilly laughing. The ground was shaking and moving as well, and Blossom was running away with two awkward hands.

Brick flew into the area before the rock could hit her.

Nobody knew what happened in an instant later because the rock had dropped all the way to the ground the next moment they saw it.

"Blossom!" Buttercup cried out, but was not bawling her eyes out.

"Blossom?" Bubbles wondered.

Boomer stopped his lightning bolt and turned to see the rock on the ground.

There was still smoke that none of them were able to see what had happened on the other side of the rock.

…

She starts coughing when she was saved by the enemy of hers.

He let go of her and said, "You're stupid." _If only I.M. Weasel had said to kill her, I wouldn't have saved her._ Brick turns around and sees Blossom coughing so hard.

Blossom was unable to control her cough because her hands have already turned to a 90 degree angle from Brick. Seeing her with awkward useless hands, he went to her and pulled out her hand.

"What… what do you think you are doing?" she asked, still coughing and choking.

"Shut up, if you're trying to live at least one bit, then quit using all of your breaths," he explained.

He stretches her entire arm out and used both of his index and middle finger. He settles down both of his fingers together and tapped on the right spot of her arm.

As he was doing this, Blossom was so weak she could not handle the pain. He had to turn back to her normal useful hand by a rotation backwards for a 90 degree angle.

Brick snatched her other hand and did the same. "Use your arms to cough all you want."

Blossom glared at him one last time before she could do that.

…

"So, do you still remember me?" he asked, forming a brighter blue of light in a ball.

Bubbles gulped, dropping down to the floor. She tried to back up from him for a bit, "No, I'm sorry, but is that what you should be doing? Why do you want me to remember you?"

Boomer stopped forming his ball, but the ball still exists on his hands, "So you could hate me."

"I don't know what there is to hate you."

 _If you don't hate me… but you don't hate me because you lost your memory. If you remembered me and not hate me…_ He stopped thinking and builds his ball up.

There really is nothing for him to be frustrated and confused right now, but all he wanted to know was that if she ever remembered who he even was. He expected her to remember the word, counterpart.

"Hey," Boomer hummed, his bangs covering his face.

Bubbles looked at him perplexedly, "Yes…?"

"Who are you?" he inquired.

"What do you mean…?"

"What exactly are you?" he repeated in a different way of saying, still facing towards the ground.

Bubbles scratched her head, "First of all, I thank you for not continue to attack me, but what kind of question is that? Don't you think it's weird to ask someone who they are like that?"

The blonde young boy smirked, "Then what am I!? Do you know? Of course not, you won't ever know. I am the opposite of you, and everything about us should be non-equivalent."

"Um… so?"

Boomer smirked again, "That's what we are, but I disagree on the behalf."

Bubbles began to step back because he starts approaching to her.

When she landed against a wall, she fell down to her knees.

He stopped and punched the wall, "Damn it, why did you have to be the one!? Brick was right, he should have erased my memories too. When I see you, I think of so much possibilities that I should hate you. I do hate you, but not in a way. I hate you because you killed me, nothing else."

Bubbles rolled her eyes, "But you're not dead."

Boomer pulled her neck and choked her, "Yeah, easy for you to say. But we were revived into a different kind of body! You don't ever UNDERSTAND how many years I have been waiting to just see your face!"

The four of them stopped fighting and looked towards the two young siblings.

"Bubbles!" Blossom screeched.

"Let go of her!" Buttercup demanded.

"I object to that," Butch folded his arms, "And keep doing it, Boomer. This is what I want to see more than you standing."

Brick flew over to Boomer and slapped the blonde boy's hand from choking her.

Blossom's eyes grew larger.

"Stop it," Brick said, "don't kill her."

Butch groaned and flew towards Brick with force. Once he reached to his elder brother, he punched Brick in the face. "What are you doing?! Let him do the fighting."

The redhead leader touched his punched face and flashed at Butch, "Have you forgotten, we're not here to kill them."

"But you want them to be dead as much as we wanted them to be dead!" Butch reminded him.

Boomer stepped away and walked backwards away from them, "Please… please… don't talk to me, get away from me!" After he went a little senseless, he vanished out of the blue.

Butch and Brick ran over to where Boomer just vanished.

"Where did he go?!" Butch growled.

"He was saying something, like someone was trying to talk to him and telling him to get away," Brick remembered what Boomer said.

Bubbles slowly slid down the wall and sat on the ground. "What… just happened…?"

Blossom and Buttercup walked over to her and pats on her.

"What… did I just saw Boomer?" she asked herself, her eyes staring out into space.


	3. SECTION III

[PPGD Version] **Feeling Neglected.**

Summary: Returning User. *Written not for reviews, romance, fun; but for returning and writing a moral lesson of a story.* Nothing goes logical as it seems. All characters, Rated T.

SECTION THREE

Part Five

Both older sisters stared at each other for a total of three minutes. The boys have also vanished, but not out of the blue.

"Girls, could you please tell me what I just saw was true?" Bubbles asked, holding onto her head.

Blossom gulped, not understanding at all, "Yes, the Rowdyruffs are back. For the worse."

Buttercup narrowed down her eyes and sighed.

But Bubbles seemed to disagree with it, "No… they wouldn't be here to fight with us… we became friends didn't we?"

The girls eyed her, confused, they asked, "What are you talking about, Bubbles?"

The young girl shook her head, "Ten years ago... uh... rather different... Boomer told me his feelings. He came to our house, and he wasn't welcomed at all in the beginning. Then we found out that he was going to die, and we did our best to save him from dying that day. His brothers came back to save all of us too."

Blossom rolled her eyes, "What are you talking about, we did this in Townsville?"

"No, in Megaville," she claimed.

Buttercup folded her arms, "Wait a second… do you remember everything now? And you remember who BOOMER is exactly?"

"Yes, he is a Rowdyruff," she confirmed, "After his brothers had saved us, we told them that they should start being nice and go to school. But I don't understand, it's been ten years, did they change their minds?"

"Probably they were regretting ever helping us," Buttercup said, but then she still does not get it, "But, this couldn't be true, we got saved by them!?"

Bubbles nodded, "To be exact, we all saved each other's lives."

Blossom walked to her sister and said, "I don't believe it, Bubbles. Is this really what the long-term effect was?"

She shook her head, "I think… I remember what happened ten years ago now, that part where it was erased."

"Impossible," both of their sisters said.

Honestly, Bubbles knew she was telling the truth. The two normal sisters, however, have no absolute idea if she was telling the truth. Her mind was supposed to be at her dangerous level, and how come it was their turn to not remember something so simple like this.

"They never died," Bubbles conceded, "This is our third time meeting each other again, and something was wrong with Boomer."

Buttercup went closer to Blossom so she could whisper, "I think there is something wrong with both of them instead."

She nodded as she also agreed.

Bubbles walks around and wondered everywhere, and it was certain that she was searching for someone, that someone must be Boomer.

"Where did they go?" Bubbles asked.

"They just went away, you didn't see?" the redhead replied, folding her arms, still trying to remember what happened ten years ago.

Bubbles became a little depressed, "I wish they came here for good… but it was for evil, again, isn't it? Well, do you know where they went?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes and instantaneously responded, "No idea. And could you just stop asking stupid questions that deals with them?"

* * *

The next morning has arrived and the PPGs were ready to go to school again.

The three girls, each with their mind focus on one subject right now, were not talking to each other. Bubbles was thinking about yesterday, while Blossom's intention was only her academics, and the middle sister was frustrated that Professor was relieved that Bubbles had not gone insane.

The event from yesterday happened at the playground. The area is now under construction. Unlike Townsville, destroying buildings were not to be blamed. The mayor did not have a problem with it. If only this was like Townsville, then at least the girls could enjoy it better.

* * *

At the headquarters, the Rowdyruff boys are presenting their information on the PPGs.

I.M. Weasel asked for their health and strength, to which Butch replied it saying that they sucked.

Brick shook his head, "Boomer fought."

"It's good he even talked," Butch mentioned.

"…" was Boomer's response.

"What was weird about Boomer was when he disappeared out of nowhere," Butch said as he put both of his arms at the back of his head for him to place onto.

Boomer did not say anything again.

Brick sighed and showed the profile of Blossom Utonium's current status. PROJECT-POWER was not successful from receiving information on their special ability and attack powers since the Rowdyruffs were the ones who fought them before they even got the chance to show it.

"Don't worry, next time, we will definitely find out about their abilities," I.M. Weasel said.

Brick then remembered that when he was fighting with Blossom, she used ice. "Blossom has ice powers I believe." It is so rare for him to even call her name, but he had to be formal towards Weasel. Using nicknames to report isn't the best idea ever.

I.M. Weasel raised his eyebrow up, "How did she use it?"

Brick looked at the ground, trying to remember how she used it. But the problem was, she could use it at any angle and time, not just invisibly.

 _Blossom glared at Brick, whose finger was still under her chin. She was unable to move, but her eyes made Brick smirk evilly. The red head started saying something, "I'm not weak, and you're the one who's asking to be weak!" As she gradually yelled, Brick's finger was chained with ice._

 _He shot back at her with glaring eyes, "You!—"_

" _You asked for it," she replied, but she was still unable to move._

 _Brick smirked again, "Hmph, what good will that make? It's just only my finger that is frozen."_

 _Blossom shook her head and said, "You don't want to ever underestimate ice powers." When she finished saying, some ice began to form on Brick's feet and reaching up._

 _His eyes grew larger and tried to move, but the ice was building faster. The more he tried to get rid of the ice, it keeps adding more to his body… until it can freeze his entire body up._

 _Thus, he turned to face Blossom, "Hmph, you're one hard person to deal with."_

Brick sighed and shook his head. Even if she can use ice, she probably won't be using it the next time they see each other. All he could remember was that she used ice. But how did the ice get to him, he does not know why.

" _BRICK!" Butch yelled from the sky, and then blasted an energy bolt at Brick and broke the ice, "Geez, what have you done? How did you end up getting ice over your body?"_

 _Brick stood up and kicked Blossom to the ground. He turns around facing back and smirked evilly, speaking, "You lost, Powerpuff."_

 _Blossom tried moving back up to sit straight and only was able to half way, "I miscalculated… Your brother was not focused in fighting with my sister and helped you out of the ice."_

" _If he wasn't here, I will have my way out of the ice either way," he states, eyeing on her._

Brick suddenly understood one thing how Blossom was able to control the ice. The ice was actually herself, which means she could use it anytime. There would be no way when he touched her chin, ice could start forming. So how ice formed in him was because…

He was actually touching the ice itself. The ice… Blossom.

He smirked, _Interesting_. There was no reason why he would not break the ice when he tried moving, so one way was that she was the ICE BOSS.

"What about you, Butch, have you noticed anything?" I.M. Weasel asked the second brother.

Butch scratched his head, "Nah… I wasn't too bothered to find out what she possessed. It was no fun because she was weaker than I thought."

Brick glared at them, "They aren't weak; they are strong. Only one battle doesn't tell us anything."

"…" was Boomer's response.

"Yeah right, they are," Butch agreed sarcastically.

"Well boys, good job on today's mission," Weasel congratulated them and walked away.

Weasel gave Brick the present for completing the mission. Butch got out from leaning on his arms and rapidly walked to the table where Weasel had placed the present.

Brick rolled his eyes and smirked, "If you want it so bad, then just tell him it."

Boomer just watched the both of them taking out the coins.

Butch was hugging all of it to himself, "MINE. MINE. ALL MINE."

Brick shook his head until he caught Boomer's spacing out face. He narrowed his eyes and in a deep tone, he talked, "Boomer, what you did today was the opposite of what you tried to do."

"…"

The red cap boy then spoke, "Don't forget that you're a Rowdyruff Boy, and what you are doing is violating what a Rowdyruff Boy is. Don't tell me that you need to learn what it is to be a true Rowdyruff."

Butch stopped and eyed on Brick, "Wow, nice speech."

Boomer's eyes moved to look at the ground.

Brick starts turning around and heads to the door, "Come on Butch, let's go."

The pony tail boy put back the coins on the present box and brought it along with him.

Boomer sighed and stared at the ceiling.

" _Hey," Boomer hummed, his bangs covering his face._

 _Bubbles looked at him perplexedly, "Yes…?"_

" _Who are you?" he inquired._

" _What do you mean…?"_

" _What exactly are you?" he repeated in a different way of saying, still facing towards the ground._

 _Bubbles scratched her head, "First of all, I thank you for not continuing to attack me, but what kind of question is that? Don't you think it's weird to ask someone who they are like that?"_

 _The blonde young boy smirked, "Then what am I!? Do you know? Of course not, you won't ever know. I am the opposite of you, and everything about us should be non-equivalent."_

" _Um… so?"_

All he could think of was these scenes playing repeatedly in his mind. He wanted to think of something else, but there really was nothing to think about.

" _Who… who are you?" Bubbles had to ask, she was the only one who did not understand what was happening and why she should be fighting._

 _Boomer raised his eyebrow up, "What?"_

" _What are you talking about, Bubbles? They are the Rowdyruff boys, and they're our enemies."_

 _Bubbles nodded but still did not understand, "But why… I never knew we had such enemies…"_

 _Is she even Bubbles at all?_

" _It's the hippocampus… Her memory is blocked, so probably she cannot remember anything back from Townsville." Blossom said._

" _It's the hippocampus… Her memory is blocked, so probably she cannot remember anything back from Townsville."_

" _It's the hippocampus… Her memory is blocked, so probably she cannot remember anything back from Townsville."_

" _It's the hippocampus… Her memory is blocked, so probably she cannot remember anything back from Townsville."_

" _Who… who are you?" Bubbles had to ask._

" _Who… who are you?"_

" _Who… who are you?"_

Boomer's head starts hurting and he could not control his mind to stop thinking. Bubbles really forgot who he was. They should though, because they never thought that the RRBs would one day ever be coming back.

He tried to remember when he was in Townsville doing all the evil things. They defeated the PPGs and celebrated at Mojo's. They appeared later again and asked for another fight. But apparently, it was not called a fight. It was to sway them to come to their end. What trick could that even have been, why did that have to happen.

 _The Powerpuff girls appeared at their large window._

 _Mojo Jojo and the boys were celebrating, but when those PPGs flew up to their place, the RRBs and Mojo Jojo were surprised._

" _What the!?" the RRBs all said in unison._

 _Mojo Jojo was shocked too, so he pointed at the window as the PPGs flew away, "Get them!"_

 _The RRBs immediately broke the ceiling to get out there to get the PPGs._

 _But when they approach to where the girls had stopped, their faces turned into a confused look._ " _What the?" all of them said again._

 _Little did they even know that they would meet their death, and they were created to live only one day. How short._

 _It seemed that the PPGs actually did not want to be nice to them at all, but if that was the only way to finish them, then they will have to do everything in order to protect Townsville._

 _Bubbles approached him and gave him a peck, which in response, the boys altogether screamed. They never even expected this to happen, and this was how they died?_

 _Ten years ago…_

" _I know what you're thinking about Boomer, those stupid kisses again," Brick glared down at his hands as he tried on his gloves._

 _He noticed that his eldest brother liked fixing his gloves, he finds that all the time as he talks to him._

 _Boomer stared out into space, thinking about the scene of Bubbles and him together._

" _We died because of that, and I don't want it the second time or ever," Brick declared as he found out what Boomer has been thinking about all this time._

" _We defeated them, but in return, because we were not made for being nice, the opposite things would kill us. But when it is our ingredients, it doesn't even destroy them, how come," Butch wondered, sarcastically._

 _Boomer thought about that too, but something he was thinking was way more than this._

"Boomer, could you just stop spacing out?" Butch's voice was heard down the hallway, "And if you want to eat something, come with us."

He was glad he could live again, with his brothers, and everyone else, such as other PROJECTS.

Boomer walked out of the room and into the hallway to where Butch's voice was.

When they were seated at a table of one, all of them looked awkward sitting together. This was basically the first time sitting so close to one another as a _family_ to eat. Times were that only the leader boy and the middle brother would eat randomly while standing.

"So tell me why we are even sitting here," Brick said.

"We're here to eat, obviously," Butch mumbled as he tears down the meat from the pork down.

Brick raised his eyebrow up when he noticed what the brother was actually doing. He thought he was crazy, "What do you think you're doing, playing?"

Butch was tearing the pork into three pieces, representing the PPGs. "This is the green girl, this one is potato head, and this one is the blue girl. Of course, and together they make the origins of the PowerPork Girls."

Boomer rolled his eyes, "…" He stared at the one where Butch labeled as Bubbles. It sure was a small one, and the sizes varied.

Brick slapped his own face and shook his head, "Let me show you a different version of the Powerpuff girls." So he grabbed Butch's pork and placed it on the empty dish.

Boomer was inquisitive about what he was going to create.

The leader boy then took out a knife and threw it up so he could catch it. Then he started cutting the pork into four pieces, but he cuts three of them into circles while the other one a perfect rectangle. "Three round heads, the PPGs, and the rectangle one is their Professor."

Next, he chopped and scribbled on the three circles crazily. "This is where they lose their title as superheroes."

"That's more like us," Butch commented on Brick's messed up pork. "Choppers are us."

Boomer stared at Butch, "…"

Brick laughed silently, "Fine, they turned into us."

Butch rolled his eyes, "This is boring."

"It already is," the leader boy replied.

"But I am so glad these money are soooooo useful," the pony tail boy put the box of coins beside him. "I get to buy whatever I want to fill my stomach."

Brick scoffed at him.

Boomer wished that they could be like this more often. If they lived outside of this life full of doing missions, it will probably be great. But their lives were meant for something else, not for normal living and happy living.

" _Listen Boomer, this is important, you're supposed to finish this monster in one hit," Brick pulled onto his collar, pointing at the monster._

 _Butch agreed, "Exactly, we both did it in one shot. And if you can, we will teach you our new skill that we learned."_

 _Boomer gulped and stepped forward, saying nothing. Every mission and every task at hand, it was always Butch and Brick in the lead, and they were always the one far ahead of him. They were titled as true Rowdyruffs. Except for him, the space out boy, was known for being just a Rowdyruff or a revived ruff._

" _I think you guys are putting too much pressure on him," PROJECT-JENNY said, looking at Boomer._

" _No he isn't, and even if he is, he's not supposed to be," Butch retorted._

 _Boomer took a deep breath, and then he began to fire an energy ball on his hands. But then it vanished, and the monster came running towards Boomer._

 _Jenny screamed, "OMG, that thing is coming to get your brother!"_

 _Butch threw himself next to Brick and jumped back, "What is he even doing?"_

 _Boomer let out his arms while the monster came running towards him. When the monster reached him, it stopped at Boomer, but the blonde boy fell to the floor the moment he even get to do anything._

 _Brick slapped his own face._

 _Butch just laughed, which Jenny did not get. "Boomer failed," Butch banged on the wall._

 _Actually, it was his very first mission where he succeeded being 'nice'. Butch and Brick wanted to punish him for being nice to the monster, but I.M. Weasel proclaimed that was a good performance._

 _He only got to perform nice only once, up until another time where all of them had to do it._ _Both brothers had to rely on Boomer's strength on learning how to be nice._

"Boomer, what are you spacing out for," Butch eyed on him, folding his arms.

Boomer smiled, which both of his brothers could not see. It was fun to see both of his brothers relying on him to perform a nice mission. He was the leader in that mission. After that, both of them denied they ever even did the mission before.

If he could see them act like that again, he would be happy to see it.

But now he was focused on one thing, that _thing_ that purposely made him vanish out of nowhere. He saw himself in a room, he woke up in a black room, a room that was empty, and empty room that looked like it was not part of the earth.

But the next thing he woke up, he was back to the Headquarters. He needed to find out what that was and what that meant.

* * *

"Hold on, Blossom, be careful," the Professor said quickly so that his daughter would not end up damaging her intelligent brain.

Buttercup was folding her arms and rolling her eyes out, "Now Ingredient is being used in Blossom's brain. What a stupid thing to do."

Bubbles chuckled, "It's actually quite fun to have Ingredient with me around when I was at school."

Blossom widen her eyes, "Guys, why are you even here to watch me."

"Watch you get embarrass and scream and such," Buttercup responded.

The blonde shook her head, "I just wanted to see how Ingredient is performed because I never got to see it myself."

"So you're using me to see it," Blossom complained.

"No…" denied Bubbles.

"Ugh, I'm not watching this because it's boring," Buttercup starts walking outside the laboratory.

Bubbles shook her head, "Buttercup, you will get this test, soon enough you won't even be able to complain all you want about this."

She shrugged, "Nah… that will be a long time, but right now, I don't."

…

The girls packed up their belongings and went out for the weekend.

"Bell told us that we needed to meet up with her here," Blossom began to look at her watch to check the time. "But we're here a little early."

"Are we here to battle her?" the second oldest sister asked, with a feeling of not wanting to be here.

Bubbles just sat on the grass wondering about something else.

At least that is what she can do right now. "Girls, sit down here. It's nice."

"Who cares…" Buttercup said and trailed off into whispers that both sisters could not even hear.

A white haired girl traveled to the girls when she had appeared.

"Yo, sorry for the wait," she apologized, and then sat down on the grass like Bubbles did. It actually does feel nice, it is just that the other sisters did not even bother to sit down to feel what it was like.

Buttercup crossed her arms, "So, what is it that you need to tell us."

Bell smirked, and then she got out a piece of controller and threw it at her.

Seriously, if this is what she called them out here for, and she only got one thing to give to, why can't she just call one of them to get it and such?

"This is the results of every person who goes to a battle," Bell informed, "And click on the button where you want to search on."

Blossom nodded, "Are we on it?"

Bell just smiled, "Do you really think that I would give you something fake? People who fights, who battles, who save, etc. will be all on it. I am on it too."

Bubbles typed in her name on the small controller, and for a moment of loading, the screen started working. The image of Bubbles appeared and the next thing was her status.

"Wow, you serious?" Buttercup asked, not joking or mocking this time.

The blonde hair girl looked at her results, "Are all of these true, maybe it is out of date?"

Bell shook her head, "No, every time you enter a battle, it will score and calculate it into your results."

"So we dropped," Blossom said, remembering that she had her stomach punched by her so-called counterpart, Brick. Because she did not get to really win him, both of them had not declare a winner, so it was not a draw either.

Blossom took the controller and searched for his name, and when he popped up on the screen, her eyes has come to a stop, "Im… impossible."

Buttercup snatched the controller away from her and tried to search another person just when she saw a higher number, "Holy cow, 2347!"

The white hair shook her head, "Did you guys really fight them?"

"Yes," Bubbles replied, "but I did not…"

"We didn't find out about their weaknesses," the bow girl moaned.

"They were strong yet," bellowed Buttercup, and then she typed in Butch's name. There she finds another high number, which was the same as Brick.

Interested, Bubbles wanted to check her counterpart's status, it was probably high or it could just be very low. When she grabbed the controller, she found the score to be lower than 2347 by hundreds. "So… he doesn't seem much of a fighter… A number of 1850."

"People with the numbers one thousand to one thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine are considered normal," Bell informed them.

"So you're saying these two Rowdyruffs are not NORMAL!" Buttercup screamed at Bell, feeling insulted.

Bell shook her head smirking, a different smirk from the actual one, "That is why you guys shouldn't even have fought with them. I told you I knew who they were going to be. If you want to know why they have such high numbers, it's because they train while completing tasks."

"In order to beat us?" Blossom asked.

Bell nodded.

Bubbles continued kneeling down while staring at the low number she has for herself. Her eyes went blank for so much.

"What's your number, Bell?" Buttercup asked, getting a little nosy.

Bell rolled her eyes, "1740."

Blossom raised her eyebrow up, "You remembered yours, huh?"

She laughed, "I remember yours too, Blossom."

Now she was interested in hers.

"It's because you're the same as mines."

Buttercup popped her eyes out and a tear came out as she laughed hard at Blossom.

Well, Blossom did not expected that. But since she was the same as Bell, then that means she was still considered normal. People who has not yet gotten themselves involved in fighting could have probably dropped as well.

Bell smiled, "Well, I have to leave now, see you guys at school."

Why was she actually being nice to them? Was she just trying to help them to get what she wanted? But then what was she trying to get?

"Oh Bubbles, stop looking at your number," her second older sister grunted as she snatched the controller away from her.

…

The girls went back home and continued on their daily lives after the meeting with Bell.

The Professor was too busy doing his work on updating Ingredient to the newest level.

And for once, Buttercup wanted to try on Ingredient so she could remember just like Bubbles did.

Both sisters tried to see the memory of ten years ago to see if it was accurate, or what Bubbles said was even accurate at all.

Meanwhile in another place, the friend of Blossom's was talking to his friend.

"So how did Blossom say?" Otto asked, putting his glassed closer to his face.

Dexter had no idea though, but he was sure that Blossom still wants to become his friend. Unless he hurts Olga, she would cancel their friendship.

Otto sighed, "You know, the other day, I was talking to Olga. She told me that she wanted to see you."

"Oh… really?" Dexter had not noticed.

"Yes, she said she knows everything about your feelings for Blossom," the other glasses guy informed his friend, "But I guess she just wants to know if you still have feelings for her."

Dexter scratched his back head, "I don't think I have the mood right now…"

Part Six

The previous day, they found out a new device that they could check on the results or status of a person. Bell gave it to them, but for what purpose? Was she actually beginning to be a better person?

For a several of days, the Powerpuff Girls have stared into the controller to check on their status.

Of course, they haven't fought for anything yet, so the number won't change at all.

"Man, if I want to get up to 2000, then I should start training as well," Buttercup said and started running around.

"You do know that training doesn't mean physical education right?" Blossom reminded Buttercup of the word.

Bubbles sighed and looked up at the ceiling and went into a world that did not include the reality, but only her in a land of fantasies and unreal things.

"So how about we fight each other and it will increase our number up," Buttercup demanded, getting into a ready position.

Blossom folded her arms, "Buttercup, if you are serious enough, you wouldn't be as dumb as you are right now. What Bell meant by training was completing hard level missions. If you don't understand what I just said, then here's what I can tell you. They are fighting real monsters."

"But we can increase our number up by fighting each other," she restated.

"It will, but it won't do any good for us to become as strong," the older sister confirmed, "If our numbers are in 2000, we cheated by doing it every day. We're basically fighting the same person every single day, and we won't be able to learn anything. Unlike them, they complete tasks given by different instructions and how to perform them."

"But how come that really can increase their numbers?"

"I don't know," Blossom finally said something she did not know, "I can defer that it might connect to their rowdiness. That's the title of their name, so we might not understand it because they are the opposite of us. We won't be as destructive as they are when fighting, except in Townsville."

Buttercup slapped her own face, "So we have to at least be aggressive?"

She sighed and shrugged, "Maybe, I'm not them."

"Yeah, how would we know, huh?"

On Monday of next week, the Powerpuff girls went to school as usual again.

All three of them, for a week, had stopped looking at the controller and now focused on the remaining of the school year.

The countdown was approximately two to three weeks. People and students are eager to get out and enjoy their summertime.

They just _can't_ wait for it. The hot and warm sun. The coldness of ice and food that will lighten up everyone's bodies. That feeling, most people are waiting for it.

"All I'm excited about summer is that I don't need to go to school," the black haired girl said.

"That too, for me," Bubbles agreed, "But I prefer the summer when you can do everything freely and hang out with friends."

Blossom was shaking her head, "I do like summer for being a break. I don't mind it but a two month break is too much for me. I won't have anything to do."

"Besides reading, correct?" both sister asked.

Almost everyone in the entire school was talking about it.

* * *

During lunchtime, the blonde head made her way to the field to eat with her friends. She walked outside with her lunch plate and sat next to them.

"Bubbles, do you have any plans?" some of her friends asked.

Bubbles shook head, not the type to have plans ready like her older sister.

One of her friends then chuckled, "Hey guys, I heard that the school is holding out a play for all grade levels, especially designed for the end of the school year."

The blonde head Powerpuff just stood there still. The only thing she was interested in right now was events that happened a few days or weeks ago.

For a week, she still have not found out where the blue boy went. Other than any other person she saw before, she had seen his eyes ten years ago, those blue eyes. Even though Dexter's eyes was also beautiful, but she thought that his was better.

But he was designed to be the opposite of him, which was something that was different from his eyes. A certain thing in his eyes told her she was supposed to help him again, but she did not know what.

Now she was with her friends sitting and spacing out about those eyes.

She still have not yet decided if she should become his friend for after such a long time. Why did her memories have to be erased? Was not Brisbaine controlling the RRBs for advantage? How come the girls needed to have these memories erased?

It was better for them, because the RRBs chose this decision. Bubbles did thought about respecting this decision, but who knows what her sisters will think?

"So, Bubbles, are you spacing out?" one of her friends asked again, but this time only asking when Bubbles was not listening.

Bubbles suddenly went back to reality and faked smiled, "Oh… yeah, sorry."

Mandy used her eyes to watch Bubbles' expression and tried to talk to her sometime later in the day. Since she did not want to annoy her and did not want to excuse herself for only asking what was wrong with Bubbles.

Thank goodness she did not need the Ingredient with her anymore because all of her memories has been back to normal, and so far only Blossom and Buttercup cannot recall the events that followed after the arrival to Megaville.

"I'm sorry guys, I just don't feel good today, so I will take my leave," she stood up and end up spilling her drink over her uniform.

Her friends and classmates just looked at her if she was really into something. She was not feeling normal at all every day. She has been thinking too much lately.

Bubbles excused herself as she held her plate and brought it to the trashcan near the double doors of the school building. She walked back inside the cafeteria and sighed, searching for a place to sit.

But she was unable to find any, and not to mention she was also unable to find her sisters. Still, she preferred it by herself to get herself to stop thinking about this. If her sisters saw that she was going to think any more of this, then she would be called crazy.

Bubbles walked around for no reason until she stopped at the next double doors to the outside garden of the school.

A certain someone was following her as she walked out to observe the gardens.

He hid himself in a bush far away from the school building. He was no ordinary student of the school, but he was visiting the school hours. He was hiding, which means he never went through the school office to visit.

"You must be Bubbles," someone said as he approached her.

Bubbles stepped back and greeted, "Oh hello, can I help you?"

The boys all giggled or laughed, "Come on Bubbles, don't fret while you see us here. We're just here to talk to you."

She nodded, but she sees nothing that she could talk to them with. Not to mention she can never start up a conversation so well. Blossom could do anything.

"I never see you out in the gardens, so what makes you think of going here today?" one of them asked, just curious.

"Well, because I am done with eating my lunch," she replied, hoping that she would get out of this crew of people of some sort.

"How about you start coming here every day?" another boy asked her eagerly.

It was obvious that he was trying to see Bubbles every day, so his question made Bubbles feel even more uncomfortable.

Bubbles stepped a little bit backwards, "I just came out here for a walk, so I won't be coming here as often." At the least, she replied. If the response was she won't come out ever again, then it would have just offended these boys.

The boys nodded and smiled at her, "Let's play."

They are in high school, why should Bubbles play with them. One thing she does not understand was how come they were interested in playing or talking with her? If only she had replied that she was not Bubbles. But it would possibly be the same even if she was not Bubbles at all. She would be a target since she was a girl after all.

"No thanks, my sisters might be calling for me now," Bubbles made an excuse.

A boy stretched his hand to reach out Bubbles, "Oh don't lie to us; your sisters might be calling you? I see your face worried as if we would do something to you."

Bubbles waved her hands, "Sorry, I really don't have the mood right now."

"Come on, Bubbles, let's do something together," the boys all said.

Suddenly someone walked from behind and grabbed Bubbles' left arm and pulled her to the side, so that he could be facing them instead. "She said she doesn't have the mood to do things right now."

Bubbles looked up to see who it was and saw the uniform and gasped.

The boys were confused, and especially the uniform was not their school uniform at all. "Who are you? Do you know who she is? Keep your hand away from her."

He glared at them, "I'm her friend, so please stop bothering her."

The boys tried to fight with him but then something made them run away. When they all ran away from the both of them, Bubbles immediately stepped backwards.

"Um… thanks, but you're not supposed to be in the school campground."

He nodded and walked away.

Bubbles rolled her eyes and sighed, "Just walked all the way here to fix the problem for me… But… at least, he did help me out."

 _Maybe I should not be thinking too much about this. He's not so bad._

* * *

In her period for Science class, Blossom was ready for her new lessons to be learned today.

Her science teacher, Mr. Elan, an old man, walked right into the classroom and greeted 'good morning' to the entire class—which was his everyday greeting before he started class.

Mr. Elan announced, "Well, everyone, we have a new student today."

Blossom rolled her eyes.

It was already almost May, and someone came to the school almost the end of the school year? Are their parents insane? Or are they just sending the student here because of transfer?

Blossom leaned on her right hand as her elbow stood on top of her desk, while her other hand was playing with her pencil.

The new student walked right in the classroom, and Blossom halted her every movements. _Just… what the heck am I seeing right now…_

He bowed down to everyone in class and introduced, "My name is Brick, nice to meet you all."

Blossom picked her pencil up and started flipping it again, staring at Brick hard.

A Rowdyruff boy going to school? Excuse her?

"You may want to sit on an empty desk," Mr. Elan suggested.

He nodded and chose a seat that was empty. Blossom looked back to see him sitting and narrowed her eyes. She just could not hold her anger or suspicion any longer.

 _Why is he even here?_

Brick glanced at a person who was staring at him, and when he catches that it was the red head leader girl of the PPGs, he smirked.

He remembered his mission from I.M. Weasel, so he was trying to be careful in what he will be doing at school.

Before he came to school from a few days ago, he received an order from I.M. Weasel for their next task or mission.

He called out Butch and him to come into the lab for an important meeting. Boomer did not have to go do anything yet, so he was not given a mission either.

"Brick and Butch, what I am giving right now is an important mission to do," he stated, "and I need you to do well and not to ever mess up."

"You can always rely on us," Butch pointed at himself, "We don't want to fail any mission if they can help increase our strength and become powerful."

He nodded and took out something that looked like a stamp. He opened the box and there it had so many words in black ink. He got two out and closed the box. "It's very important and I need you guys to remember this for the mission."

It was the moral or the key concept.

"Alright, Brick and Butch, I want you to approach to one of the two Powerpuffs," I.M. Weasel began, pulling out the words in black ink out.

Butch looked right at the words and curiosity got in him.

Brick just listened to I.M. Weasel as he pulls the thing out like it was a sticker.

"When I mean by approaching them, I mean by being the first person to do it," he explained.

The both of them nodded and still they did not get the information to the mission yet.

I.M. Weasel said, "Brick, Butch, come over to me."

They did as they were told to do so. When the both of them was next to him, I.M. Weasel placed the sticker-like thing on Brick's neck, "From this mission and on, Brick, you are the traitor." He walks over to Butch and places the sticker-like thing on his neck as well, saying, "And Butch, you are the tracker."

Boomer had no position or role.

How will Brick complete a mission that requires him to be a traitor? For Butch, being a tracker may be easy, but it all depends on the situation or what kind of tracker he is supposed to perform as.

Brick nodded and did not complain about the mission, as long as this will help him become powerful and get better at knowing all of the Powerpuff's weaknesses and all.

Butch just scratched his neck as he stared at the word on his neck. "You should be glad that you have hair covering it," he mentioned to Brick.

The leader boy just glared at him and sighed, "They won't even see the word on your neck even if you have short hair, Butch."

"Now that I have told you your missions, I need to be more specific with Brick," I.M. Weasel described, "Brick, I need you to go to Megaville Arts Academy. Your knowledge and brain seemed to be high when you complete your missions. In addition, every report you make after finishing a mission, are actually good grammar."

Brick widened his eyes, "You want me to go attend a school?"

Butch folded his arms, "I don't need to, right?"

Weasel just nodded to Butch's question and then went back to answer the long hair boy's question, "Yes, you will be attending school. So when you are at school, do not show an attitude of evil and mean. Remember, you are supposed to be a traitor, and in order to complete this task, get most people to believe and trust in you."

"The school is a nice target out there," Butch said, "but will the principal find anything suspicious?"

Weasel shook his head, "No, and besides, we only need Brick to do this mission for a few weeks or so, and school is near the end, which will be perfect."

As he put away the box back into where he got it from, he said, "I expect you to perform well. But if you think you need time to approach the girls, please make it quick or you guys won't get the chance to find out about them."

A Traitor and a Tracker. Yet, it fits them in a way.

…

Afterschool, Bubbles walked out of the school building by herself. It was weird that today her two older sisters did not get to talk with her at all. She was so curious what they were doing. Probably one answer, one went to do something more fun, and one went to study.

As she stopped when she saw a shadow, she turned around.

"Someone's following me…" she looked everywhere around the area. All she could see were people talking and walking home together.

"Are you looking for me?" he asked and appeared.

Bubbles gasped and stepped backwards, "Hm… maybe it was you."

He rolled his eyes, "Don't get the wrong idea."

She scratched her head, and then she bowed down and greeted him personally, "Nice to meet you, so we finally get to talk, huh? Boomer."

He only stood there and did not say anything.

She walked to him and asked him a simple question, "Do you know who I am?"

He eyed on her carefully and gulped, "…Bubbles." He was obviously blushing, he has not said her name ever since ten years ago. Why did she had to make him say it? Or, maybe she was not asking for that.

She nodded and smiled, "You're helping me, but I already remembered who you are."

Boomer did not say anything.

Bubbles found it weird for him not to talk at all now, "You said you want me to hate you, but you're not doing anything for me to hate you at all."

"You already hate me," he corrected.

"No, that was…" she was about to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth.

He shook his head and walked away.

Bubbles caught up to him and asked the question she wanted to ask for a long time, "So why did you guys have to delete our memories?"

He stopped and stared at the scenery that was in front of him. "Brick and Butch thought it was best to do that."

"What about you?"

"I went into a coma, so I didn't know," he answered.

Ten years ago, after the PPGs were released from the dome finally, the observable scene done by Dr. Brisbaine was at its worst case scenario. He had lost, only because Boomer was no longer seen as a tool that would need to be obeying him.

Butch and Brick finally got to see their brother useful for one time. He was powerful only because the PPGs supported him or that they were there so that they would not die. Boomer wanted to live, he did not want to die.

Butch and Brick nodded as Boomer was losing too much blood from his wound. They took him to the hospital and found out that his blood was low.

The PPGs did come to see the hospital boy, and Bubbles was worried.

Who would have thought that only one day changed her view on what kind of person Boomer was… or has become?

Blossom and Buttercup was not so sure about why they were there too. But after they have seen Boomer in the hospital doing fine, the leader girl suggested that if they could become good, they should start going to school and learn the rights of a human being and why they have a living.

They agreed, but it was a lie.

After that lie was made, Brick and Butch settled down with something called a discussion. They wanted to forget that they ever helped the PPGs. They were only helping because of Boomer. But now that Boomer was back, they should return to being evil human beings.

It would never looked right that they became good. It did not fit them. So why did they not just choose to continue to do missions? Their main goal was to defeat the PPGs, so why not do more missions to become stronger?

But there was only one problem, if they were to continue doing this kind of work, they could not imagine what the PPGs will act if they knew they called the agreement off.

Especially the blonde hair girl, they thought that it would make her go insane or somewhat depressed. She would think this was all Boomer's doing.

"Let's just make them forget all about this," Butch said while folding his arms.

Brick nodded but still was missing something, "But how though?"

I.M. Weasel walks into their discussion, "If you want to continue doing missions, then I will fulfill your wishes."

Brick fixed his gloves, glaring right at his hand, "How will you do that?"

He smiled, "I can erase their memories."

Butch leaned against a wall and folded his arms again. Closing his eyes and sighing, he spoke, "And just how will you do that?"

"We've developed a 24-bit chip that will be injected inside their brain."

Brick glowered at I.M. Weasel, "How long will that even take?"

He simply replied, "I will perform the test when they are asleep."

Bubbles still could not believe that it was actually Brick and Butch's decision to do this on their heads. It messed their heads up and ten years later, they come back to do another fighting?

Boomer did not seem sad about hearing the news. What has been done has been done, nothing can change. It was a beautiful advantage for both brothers to think about when their third brother was in a coma.

It was actually nice getting to know the whole story of how they ended up getting a memory loss from I.M. Weasel. Bubbles did not feel bad or anything, she just felt relieved that she was able to remember at the least.

Now Boomer was walking with her side by side. Both thought it was awkward, but only because it had been ten years. Before Boomer met his coma, he walked with Bubbles before. But most people thought he was not supposed to be trusted. What happens ten years later? Will they trust him?

It seemed that both of her sisters still haven't decided to trust him just yet. He was a Rowdyruff after all. But Bubbles could wait. She doesn't want to wait for another memory loss. Boomer asked for help ten years ago, and he returned to do things that he did not want to do.

That is, acting the opposite of what he was thinking. All these performances were only to show I.M. Weasel and his brothers that he at least tried.

Yes, he really wanted to choose his decisions too and never to listen to either Brick or Butch. Their wishes got fulfilled many times and never once had his completed. Only because he chose to stay quiet.

* * *

The next day at school, Blossom went to check the bulletin board for Word of the Day.

There she found out what it wrote. She could never believe in her eyes, that person already requested or submitted a word in under 24 hours? And he was selected for today's Word of the Day?

She really does not get the principal at all, and now he has stolen her chance of showing off to him.

Blossom instantly ran to find the boy but she never even got to see where he was. Of course, she only has one class with her, so it would be harder for her to even find him.

After school, Blossom spotted him and walked quickly to meet up with that person.

But when she stopped right in front of him, she had no idea what to say. No words claimed to match her current behavior right now.

Though, he could understand why she was searching for him but not the intended reason.

"If it isn't the PPG leader," he greets.

She rolled her eyes, "I don't understand you at all. Going to Megaville Arts Academy, and then in under 24 hours, you submit a word for Word of the Day. It's like you're trying to beat me up by doing this."

He folded his arms, "I'm not trying to—"

"Blossom!" a familiar voice echoed in the hallway and approached to her.

It was Dexter, the genius. She was surprised to see him here.

He walked to Blossom and faced Brick, "Hey, stay away from Blossom."

Brick rolled his eyes. Blossom was the one who started talking to him, why should he be the one that was to stay away from her? He has been _staying_ away from her.

Really, he does not get humans. He was only a creation, but still he knows what a human being wishes for.

Brick smirked, "Sorry, I must be bothering you guys, then I may take my leave now." Just then, he excused himself away from the both of them.

Blossom rolled her eyes and never got to even say what she wanted to say to him.

But Dexter was trying to be helpful.

"Say, Blossom, what was he talking to you about?" he asked.

She scratched her head, "Aha… I was the one who started it first," she admitted.

The genius boy understood now, "Oh… is it because you haven't seen him for a long time?"

Blossom turned her head to face her friend, "What?"

"When you first came to Megaville, his brother appeared at your house."

Blossom dropped her backpack and then pulled onto Dexter, "What! You know this? How come I can't remember it!"

Yes, she currently has her Ingredient on, but she cannot still get her memories back.

She remembered Bubbles remembered Boomer right after he left or what he said to her. But in order to make Blossom herself to remember the events, it must be something suspenseful or tragic.

"Blossom? " Dexter pulled his glassed up and asked for a clearance, "You don't remember who he is?"

She shook her head, "No, I know who he is. But how do you know him?"

Dexter smiled, "His brother came to your house and we talked about his reason to be in the Utonium's house. As for this guy, he appeared when he was getting Boomer back. But then we were trapped in a dome and could not get through."

Blossom blinked, "Bubbles told me the same thing, but how come I can't even remember this."

"Woah woah, Blossom, you can't remember this? You were really rude to him back then, considering you guys were counterparts."

But as he said this, he did not want to continue on.

"Ugh, why can't I remember this!" she felt her head in pain, so she ran her hands on them to make sure they don't go insane.

Dexter sighed, "They agreed to go to school, but it seems they changed their mind a day later. That's why when I saw him today, I don't quite trust him."

"Wait, what is this thing you are talking school?" Blossom implied.

He put his finger to his chin to think about it, and then he recalled something, "Hmm… let's see, his brother went into a coma and the coma boy's two older brothers was at the hospital with you guys. You suggested that they should go to school if they want to be nice or live a better life. But the next day, they weren't seen anywhere. The hospital bed did not have the coma boy laying there anymore."

Blossom shook her head and could not take it anymore, "Why… you know… I don't want to think about this right now… I am feeling kind of sick."

* * *

Bubbles stared out at the window when the sky was turning into black.

Sighing, she took out a toy of Octi, "It's been years I have talked to you, my friend." She hugged Octi as she continued staring out at the window.

Many years ago, Bubbles bawled her eyes out when she heard Boomer's feelings. She thought it may have been a joke or some kind of prank, tricking her to believe in him.

But when she thought through it, she gave him a chance to listen to what he had to say.

And that was when she found out that he was about to die, due to Doctor Brisbaine's doing.

Bubbles promised she will help him and he believed in it, of course.

Just as he went into a coma, it changed both of the PPGs and RRBs' lives.

The RRBs still chose to fight for evil and do the things they prefer that would make them stronger. Going to school would make them even more weak, that was why they considered doing missions as their number one priority in order to defeat the PPGs.

Erasing the memories of the PPGs would allow them to think they will be fighting their strongest enemy on earth. They wanted those repressed memories to be non-existent.

But it was too late, Bubbles remembered everything now. And she decided to become Boomer's friend. She tried to support him in any way she can.

He did not tell her what was targeting on him right now, so Bubbles have no idea at all.

"Tonight's stars are pretty, Octi, don't you think?" she asked her toy.

* * *

"PROJECT-ROWDY is useless with Boomer, but not Brick and Butch," a scientist described.

I.M. Weasel nodded his head, "I think we should separate PROJECT-ROWDY with Boomer as a new subject."

The scientist shook his head, "I still haven't seen his special ability that you said, so I don't agree creating another PROJECT in the name of Boomer."

I.M. Weasel sighed and walked to a tube of a young girl, "PROJECT-BUNNY is almost complete, but have you known how she will be fighting? She may be the same level as Boomer if you ask."

"I think he is useless in PROJECT-ROWDY," the scientist demanded.

"I know you might think he is useless, but in reality, he may be better than his brothers."

"But have you seen that happening?!" the scientist folded his arms, trying to hear Weasel say 'no.'

Weasel shook his head, "No, but for future references, he might."

The scientist disagreed, "It may be a lucky chance for him to exceed his brothers' levels, but he won't ever understand how his brothers fight."

"Brick and Butch only knows how to fight the way they were taught and created, but Boomer is developing a different system. So I can say he might be more useful and understand more to the natural world. And as for the other two, they will be stuck in the world of anger, aggression, revenge, and hate."

"So you're saying Boomer knows more than just those four categories you said?" the scientist repeated, "Like what? Like mother nature? Love, respect, and family?"

Weasel nodded, "It might be those."

"Oh please, then he shouldn't be here."

"Not all test subjects here are the same as Brick and Butch. Some can be aggressive, but most of these test subjects here are more on the positive side."

The scientist widened his eyes, "But don't you see that both of them are learning to become positive too?"

Weasel whistled, "Yes and no."


	4. SECTION IV

[PPGD Version] **Feeling Neglected.**

Summary: Returning User. *Written not for reviews, romance, fun; but for returning and writing a moral lesson of a story.* Nothing goes logical as it seems. All characters, Rated T.

SECTION FOUR

Part Seven

Apparently school days were as usual.

Staying in Megaville wasn't their biggest mistake, but it seems Megaville used to be a place where most supernatural being would come to fight and find their enemies. Now, it is just a quiet and peaceful town, which was never the usual thing ever.

…

Getting the front entrance, Bubbles glanced to see who was at their door. She opens it and greeted, "I'm not expecting someone like you to remember where we live."

The boy at the door did not say anything.

Bubbles sighed, "So, what do you need?"

"…" was his answer.

"Hello?" she repeated.

He then asked, "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

She nodded her head and welcomed him in.

The blonde hair boy chose a seat next to the couch and sat on it without even saying anything, which is because it was his casual response.

"What is it, you don't look hurried," she said.

"I think I can explain a little about why I am here," he spoke up, "but if I were to be gone, do not tell my brothers that you met me or know where I will be."

She did not understand why he was talking like this. Raising her eyebrow up, she questioned, "What are you trying to say?"

Boomer let out a deep breath and sighed, "If _he_ wants me the first time, then he would do it again until I am in his hands. That is, he won't stop."

"What does that mean?"

"Last time, when we were all fighting, I felt a dark aura following me and tried to change me. I backed away, and my body vanished to a dark room that no light could be seen. I only hear the fans moving up in the ceiling. I'm guessing I was trapped inside a warehouse."

She scratched her hand, "But how did you get out?"

He stood up and looked outside the window, "I don't know, the next thing I saw was where I usually meet up with my instructor and my brothers. They didn't seem to know what happened, it looked like I time traveled."

Bubbles put both her hands to her mouth as she gasps, "So they didn't ask how you even got there?"

He shook his head, "It seemed I was standing there the whole time, already."

"But… then who would believe in your story?"

"Only those who saw me vanished, but then they wouldn't believe where I went," and by this, he stared at Bubbles, to see if she believed in what he just said.

Bubbles understood why he came here, he came here to get a trusted person to believe in what he saw. She wouldn't be the best person to help, but she can support him.

Boomer sighed, "I don't know what _he_ wants, but I don't want to find out. If _he_ was trying to chase me, then why appear ten years later?"

"You know who it is?" she asked.

The blonde hair boy stared at Bubbles for a while and then aimed at the ground, "I have someone in mind."

She scratched her head, "So you don't know yet."

"It could be him."

"Let me help you in whatever I got," she said, trying to be nice, "So what do I need to do?"

He looked at her and thought, _This girl…_ "He will get me another time, but I don't know when. I hope you will understand this because if I were to be gone, don't feel rushed."

Bubbles smiled, "Because he will send you back again, right?"

"I'm not so sure this time," he said, "and if my brothers notice my absence, they will suspect. Even more so, they will only get suspicious first before thinking." He lowered his eyes as he looked at Bubbles.

She nodded, "Oh… first, they will suspect us."

He nodded, "Your sisters wouldn't know about it, but you would. If I am gone, maybe I am gone for a mission, but it's unlikely. Don't tell them what I told you because it may not be the reason why I was gone."

"Then how do I get them to not suspect us more?" she asked.

"There's really nothing I can tell you about, my brothers don't believe in you guys," he said, "they will think you guys are lying."

Bubbles sighed and tried thinking of other possible solutions. "But… why me?"

Boomer rolled his eyes and confirmed, "You're my counterpart. If I communicate with you, there's a possibility that you could follow the aura on your way. As for my brothers, they may be my brothers, but it's not the problem either. They are different from who I am."

Bubbles shook her head, not getting what he was trying to say, "Alright… I will support you in any way I can. Oh, and by the way, are you at Megaville Arts Academy?"

He turned his head, "No. Only Brick."

"Oh," sighed Bubbles.

"I'm not good," said the blonde boy. Then he faced to the window so that Bubbles could not see his face. He let out a fake smirk, "And… I hope you don't get the wrong idea… I am telling you this… because you're just my counterpart, nothing else. You are a Powerpuff, and I am a Rowdyruff. We stand between two lines that will never cross each other."

By that, he walked out of the house.

Bubbles stayed sitting on the couch trying to process the information he just said. And then she notices, "Hey, Boomer! Even though you're my counterpart, but you don't lack a heart!" she yelled out to the door.

When his figure disappeared, the young sister sighed. She sat back down and thought about other things happening in her life.

* * *

Somewhere in the outside.

Buttercup was walking towards a grassland area, a place where people usually walk all the time. She stood next to a tall fence and leaned against it.

The birds were chirping and singing, even though she could not understand it, she smiled. Nature was always peaceful and quiet. But why was nature slowly disappearing now? Right, technology.

She heard something coming from a bush and faced to see it. She went careful to the bush.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes and slowly took out her knife. Seriously, she should be thinking of using her fists like always, but why would she take out a knife to harm someone else? Or some animals?

Then it starts moving again, this time with more force. And when something came out, she stretched her arm out, holding her knife, and tried to stab the thing.

Before it even got closer to the thing, something was thrown out to stop the knife. This was where Buttercup lost her balance in her hand and the knife flew to the ground.

She looked at the thing and saw a small kid. Oh damn, she was about to kill a kid.

The green girl felt relieved and patted her chest.

The little kid was eating a candy and stared at Buttercup, weird. "Oh, it's nothing." When he finished licking his candy, he turned back to the bush and started playing under them.

Buttercup shook her head shocked, and then she looked around for her knife.

Her knife was nowhere to be seen though. She remembered that the knife flew on the ground five feet to her left. But how in the world did it go gone? She searched everywhere for it, on the same spot and area. She knew she wouldn't need to go far since it did not go far.

Then she gasped, "Someone took it!"

Just as she was freaking out, a person jumped down from the trees and stood on the ground. "You just noticed?"

Buttercup turned around and attacked him immediately, "What are you doing here!"

He smirked and played with a leaf he picked up from the tree. He was either sniffing it or chewing it. "Hmph, spying."

She crossed her arms and walked around him, studying what he was doing. Then she stopped and screamed at him, "Spying, SPYING ON WHAT!"

"It's none of your business," he replied with a smirk, and then he blew the leaf away. "I thought you were a good human, but you tried to kill a kid."

"Oh, you saw it?" she shot back, still folding her arms. She walked closer to him and glares at him.

He whistled like it was nothing at all. "Just saying… but you didn't kill him. Damn it, if I didn't throw a rock, the scene would have been interesting to look at."

She got even closer to him to glare, "Oh? Ho ho, and I thought you were an evil person, why did you have to stop me from throwing?"

He shrugged and put something in his mouth. She looked disgusted as she saw him chewing on grass. He threw away a leaf and now he was starting to eat grass?

"You want some?!" he asked, handing her the grass.

She almost threw up, "NO THANKS. JERK."

The pony tail boy smirked and jumped up to a tree and sat on the branch. He lets his head sit on both of his hands as he yaps on the grass.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Hey, you get down here!"

"Why?" he asked, "It's boring down there. And, I like it up here."

Buttercup jumped up also, and then she landed on the same branch. She starts jumping up and down so that he could fall off the tree.

Butch stops yapping and looks up at the crazy girl, "Woah woah, hold on. What—what are you try—" but it seemed that she was not listening and kept jumping insanely, making him lose control and balance, and ending up falling down to the ground, "—ing to do…"

She heard a thud noise at the ground and stops jumping. She looked down to see if it was him, and there he was, sitting on the ground fixing his hair.

The boy gave a cold stare at the green girl. He got the grass out and threw it on the ground, "Hey, if you want to start a fight, just say so. No need to make my uniform messy."

He was straight to the point about his uniform, and nothing else. Just what type of person was he? A clean boy who loves his uniforms to be cleaned?

She got down and folded her arms, "I want to kill you."

He looked away purposely, "Hmph, what a snotty girl you are."

Buttercup raised the both of her eyebrows and tried to hit him, "Who are you calling SNOTTY?! _You_ are snotty."

"Snotty fits girls," he said, "girls are _stupid_."

She folded her arms and kicked his face, "Say it and I will destroy you."

He smirked, "Oh? How?"

Buttercup suddenly raised her eyebrows again, this time she was feeling insulted. "Besides fighting and anything else, I can always destroy you at the end."

"I will be _waiting_ for you to _destroy_ me," he played with her. He knew this was way easy for her to get mad. There was no way he would die in their hands. Unless he died like those normal human being, such as, diseases, weaknesses, attacks, and elder age.

Buttercup sighed and pulled him up. She placed him against the tree and smacked him in the face, "And people like you should not even be spying on people!"

"I don't listen to girls, their lessons suck," he admitted, and then he clapped her hands tightly, and before he burns them, he said, "Oh, and by the way, I wasn't spying on _people_ , I was spying specifically on _you_."

Clapped.

Burned.

Buttercup got her hand out of his clap and slapped him in the face, harsh. "Thanks for telling me. But there's really nothing good to spy on."

He sighed and kicked her in the stomach, making her fly all the way to the other tree that was ten feet away. "Sorry, but now you know. There's nothing you could do about it. I want to follow, I want to stop, it's my decision."

"You're really getting the creeps," she said, holding onto her stomach, "which is why creeps like you should be destroyed before anything bad happens."

Butch fake laughed, "Why don't we play a game? Let's catch each other and tag."

She raised her right eyebrow up, thinking he was crazy, "Are you serious? Get to the point already."

"Catch, you don't even know what catch means?" he asked, sarcastically. "Poor girl, you need to start your vocabulary from now on."

Buttercup kicked him in the face, "Excuse me? You need to learn how to talk even more!"

Butch rolled his eyes, "So why did you have to be so optimistic about my intentions?"

"People who just comes up to me telling me to play catch and tag without even telling me their intentions are worse. If they just come up and tell me this, of course I wouldn't even agree at all."

"So, you going to or not?"

She spit at him, "I said, I REJECT!"

"Aww… I thought you wanted to kill me?! If you want to kill me, then catch me." Before she could say anything else, Butch flew away, leaving a streak of green.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes and was frustrated, "ARGH!" She had no idea what she was doing, but she was following his streaks.

* * *

Meanwhile at the laboratory, the redhead leader boy was checking on his grade.

In his English class, he earned an F. His eye grew larger and checked why he earned that grade. It stated that he earned a 49 on his English exam.

"Impossible," he murmured.

He needed to find out what happened to his test. He knew most of the test, and the score told him he got a 49? Brick grabbed his backpack and belongings to carry on, with force.

There he went to the school building and cursed something under his breath. The red cap boy walks with full speed directly to the front office.

The lady in the office stands up and asked, "Hello, can we help you?"

"Is Mr. Handi here?" he asked. Apparently, he has Mr. Handi too, but in a different class period.

The lady said, "Let me check, hold on for a moment." The lady went back to her seat and checked on the computer. She dialed the number of Mr. Handi's classroom extension.

Brick stood there waiting, but he hates waiting.

Then another girl walks in to the front office, occupied by another man asking if she needed help.

When the girl spoke, Brick turned around to see the voice of her counterpart's. He eyed on her, what a coincidence.

"Here's my report," Blossom handed the paper in for the man. The man received it and nodded as he brought the paper to the registration office.

Another woman walked to speak with Blossom, "And yesterday, you called us at seven, correct?"

She nodded, "Yes, that's correct."

"You said you need to talk to Mr. Handi to finish your test?"

Blossom nodded again and Brick narrowed his eyes.

The woman nodded and asked the lady who talked to Brick before, "Are you reaching into Mr. Handi's classroom extension?"

The lady replied, "Yes." Then the lady put down the phone and told Brick, "Mr. Handi is in his room, you can go to him."

Blossom turned to see the boy standing on the other side. To her surprise, she saw Brick standing there with a different kind of face. A face that would be used for fighting, but not for school.

She walked to Brick and greeted, "Hey, it's you."

He glanced at her and then walked out of the office, followed by her. For a few steps, he came to a halt and moved his iris to look at her from behind, though he did not move his body, "What are you doing?"

"You're going to Mr. Handi's room, me too," she replied.

He continued walking and was annoyed by her presence. Why can't she just be a little late to his classroom? He hates when someone was following behind, even though the person might not be following him. Going to the same direction seemed really like following.

Blossom starts asking, "So, you're going to finish the test?"

Brick did not reply.

She raised her eyebrow and then asked another question, "If you're not, then why are you going to his classroom?"

Again, he made no response as he kept walking.

Feeling ignored, she said, "Did you do something wrong? Like, cheated?" at this, she made a small laugh.

He finally stopped and turned around to see her, folding his arms, "You just can't shut up, can you?"

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Well?"

"I don't have to tell you anything," he replied, and then he opened the door to Mr. Handi's classroom.

The both of them walked in and the teacher raised his eyebrow. He was not expecting both students to come in at the same time. He put down the chalk when he finished writing on the chalkboard. He also closed the book and put it back on the desk of his. "So, what are you guys here for?"

Brick walked up to him with a serious look. But, did he care about school that much?

Blossom stayed still.

"I need to see what I did wrong on my test," Brick finally spoke.

The redhead girl's eyes grew larger and was interested in hearing what they will say next.

Mr. Handi grabbed his grade sheet and looked at the score Brick got. Once he looked at it, he puts it down and pulled up his glasses closer to his eyes, and sighed, "Brick, if you fail one more time, you will get kicked out."

Blossom looked up at Mr. Handi. She never failed a test, but she never knew that if they fail another time, they would get kicked out.

Brick rolled up his hands to a fist ball, but he let it all out before anger grew on his face.

Mr. Handi nods and went to the pile of tests to find Brick's name. He found it and give it to Brick. "Here."

He immediately grabbed it to look at the test one more time. He flipped through the pages and looked at his mistakes. Blossom gulped and walked to Mr. Handi to take a look at Brick's face.

"Now Blossom, what are you here for?" the teacher asked.

"Oh, I came here to finish my test," Blossom said.

He went to find Blossom's test while she studied Brick's confused face.

Brick completed skimming over the test and declared, "Mr. Handi, I am afraid this isn't my test."

Blossom raised her eyebrow up, not really believing him. She remembers herself in a situation where she earned a 23.

Mr. Handi stopped searching for the pile of tests and comes back to Brick, "What do you mean this isn't your test."

Brick threw the test down and Blossom gasped while covering her mouth. "I believe someone changed my answers."

"The only person who can change the answers are you, Brick," the teacher announced.

"But I know the answers I put down, I would never put down those that are way off," he conceded.

Mr. Handi sighed and put down his glasses, "Don't tell me there's another problem about this test thing again… Blossom, since you haven't finished your test, why don't you take an alternative test with Brick?"

Blossom popped her eyes, "What? Another one…"

Brick turned to her, confused. Mr. Handi raised his eyebrows.

The leader girl finally agreed, "Ah Ha ha... I mean sure."

The teacher nodded, "Then it's decided. Let me make a quick run to copy a new test while you guys head on down to the room."

"The room?" Brick said, perplexed. What room was he even talking about, did he seriously expect them to know which room by saying _the room_?

Blossom nodded and walked out, grabbing Brick's arm. "The room."

Brick yanked her hand and asked, "What room."

Both redheads walked down to the room their English teacher had instructed them to go. The two of them found a seat to sit and waited for him to arrive.

The cap boy folded his arms as he waits, "Are you even sure this is the room."

Blossom continued tapping her foot, "Of course it is, I came here to make up a test before."

"Oh? What happened?" he asked, very probing.

"Huh… It's embarrassing," she only said.

Brick rolled his eyes, "You failed a test."

Blossom turned to face him, "How did you know?"

"Unexpected from a girl like you."

"Someone cheated," she corrected, "So I had to come in to take an alternative test."

Brick rolled his eyes, "Hmm… That's how to make up your grade, huh?"

This time, she was interested in what he got on the test, "So, what did you get on the test?"

"I know it isn't me doing," he replied.

"Then taking an alternative test will determine if you actually knew the stuff," Blossom stated.

Mr. Handi walks in and handed each of their test to take. The teacher then sits on a chair to wait for them to finish.

For a total of thirty minutes, the both of them turned their test in. Before they leave, the teacher wanted to grade them both fast so they could see their grade fixed.

Mr. Handi returned their test back to them, "Good job."

Brick and Blossom saw their grade. Both of them did not have to worry about anything done to their grade anymore. The redhead girl looked at Brick's score and was happy for no reason.

"You did it!" Blossom exclaimed, cheerful.

"Yeah, good thing about an alternative test," he agreed.

Then out of a sudden both of them high five each other's hand without even thinking. But after that, they stopped when they noticed they were just happy for the same thing, same goal, and same thought.

The redheads went back to normal just then.

"So this will be my grade and I don't have to take my original one, right?" she asked.

"Hmm… if you want to finish your original test, you may if you want," Mr. Handi suggested.

Blossom waved at him, "No thanks… this one should do."

Thus, the teacher turned to looked at Brick, "Alright Brick, I believe in you."

…

The long hair girl walked on the elevated thin steps while the other long hair boy walked on the sidewalk.

Then she started speaking, "So, it seems you want to go to school, I thought you weren't the type to like school."

Brick did not say anything, and his hands rolled into a fist ball again. _You're wrong… It's not that I want to go to school… The school is the only reason I can finish my mission_.

Blossom jumped down from the thin steps and stood in front of Brick, "But who would know you care so much about your grade! I bet you earned a bad score, a really bad score."

The redhead boy was annoyed by her, and then looked away, "It's not me doing."

"Oh I know, but still."

He turned to face her, "Oh you know? You don't know anything."

Blossom gave a glare at him, "Hey, how come you were interested in Word of the Day?"

Brick narrowed his eyes, "I only did it once, alright? I'm not interested in it."

"But you did it once and got selected!"

He smirked, "It's probably because it was really _simple_."

Blossom rolled her eyes, "Still, a word like 'simplicity' doesn't fit in the school and the principal selected it."

"That is why you should understand other things besides submitting other higher vocabulary."

At last, she scoffed at him.

* * *

I.M. Weasel clicked on the 'Drop' button when the summary of the new project has been finalized. Everything inside was looking perfect. A new test subject like her would be the center for the PPGs. The girl inside the tube was finally going to be awake.

Soon enough the mission would be labeled in-progress.

The tube inside had formed bubbles reaching to the top of the surface. The girl inside was slowly breathing in the water.

He watched as she starts to be awake, realizing her surroundings. Finally, the test tube starts breaking into pieces, releasing the new test subject out.

She looked around and saw only a mammal standing in front of her wearing a lab coat. She asks, "Who are you?"

Yes. Exactly this is what everyone had been waiting for. Her voice matches her perfectly, and she will be willing to fight and complete missions at hand.

"I am your instructor Doctor I.M. Weasel, and from now on, you are a part of us one."

She stood up and walked to him, now asking, "And who am I?"

He smiled and gladly answered, "You are going to understand the real you the more you complete missions. Bunny."

* * *

"Hey, give it back to me!" the golden Buttercup yelled, chasing after her counterpart when he had stolen her food.

He laughed, "HAHAHA, THANKS FOR BUYING THE FOOD!" He starts speeding up as fast as he could to not let her catch up with him.

He lowered his eyes and thought, _Hmph… This won't mess up my mission at hand. I'm playfully playing with her so she won't get too suspicious about my doing._

Buttercup speeds up fast as well and finally was able to pull onto his sleeves. "Hand it back to me right now!"

Butch stopped flying and threw the thing he just stole, to her, "Fine with me, I only ate half of it."

Buttercup looked disgusted when the food landed on her hands. But when she looked up, his presence was gone, and at last she only heard...

"NEXT TIME!"

She smirked, _Next time… you won't be able to run._

* * *

It had been a few days, and Bubbles haven't gotten any notices from the blue boy. She has been going out with her friends and especially Mandy, but she felt worried every time she did not feel right.

Bubbles sighed as she stared out into the window. Yet, today she also did not hear anything from her sisters. Blossom was not at the breakfast with her, and so was Buttercup. If she were to go outside, at least she should have told them about it.

The entrance door suddenly starts ringing. Bubbles immediately flew to the door and checked who it was. If it was Blossom, she probably forgot her keys. If it was Buttercup, she would have banged on the door. But who would it have been?

She saw two figures that looked like her sisters so she opened the door. It was clear that she did not even take a look closely.

Her face dropped, saying, "Brick and Butch?"

"Where's Boomer?" Brick asked, walking in to the house to find Boomer.

Butch observed the inside of the house carefully, "Where did you hide him!?"

Bubbles did not comprehend what they were saying at all, "What?"

Brick choked onto her neck and yelled at her loud enough for her to hear and understand, "I ASKED, WHERE THE HELL IS BOOMER!"

She starts choking and coughing. Trying to let go, she stammered, "I… don't—don't know… He's… not—here."

Butch flew into the house to get a few look at any suspicious person. When he was done, he flew back down to where Brick was standing. "He's not here."

Brick immediately let go of her neck, making her fall down to the ground and choking. "Let me tell you Powerpuff, if I suspect any lying from you, it will be your death."

The blonde head instantly put on her feet and hold onto her front entrance door, "I don't know where he is… and aren't you guys his brothers? Why are you blaming on us!?"

"Unless he is on a mission, I.M. Weasel would have informed us. Since Boomer keeps in touch or relies on you, then we suspect you," Brick explained.

Butch agreed while nodding his head and folding his arms.

 _He nodded, "Your sisters wouldn't know about it, but you would. If I am gone, maybe I am gone for a mission, but it's unlikely. Don't tell them what I told you because it may not be the reason why I was gone."_

" _Then how do I get them to not suspect us more?" she asked._

" _There's really nothing I can tell you about, my brothers don't believe in you guys," he said, "they will think you guys are lying."_

 _Bubbles sighed and try thinking of other possible solutions. "But… why me?"_

 _Boomer rolled his eyes and confirmed, "You're my counterpart. If I communicate with you, there's a possibility that you could follow the aura on your way. As for my brothers, they may be my brothers, but it's not the problem either. They are different from who I am."_

Bubbles hold onto her breath, _You can do it Bubbles, he said not to tell him... I will do the search._ "If you guys are searching for him, you went to the wrong place."

"Enough," Brick said, "If you know where he is, report it to us."

"It's not like we really care about him right? He's useless." It was Butch who said it.

"Don't worry, let me help you guys find him!" Bubbles inferred without letting them notice. Of course, she had no idea where he would have went. _Right… I can't tell them it… Boomer chose me because he believed in me… so I cannot betray him… Wait… why am I doing this?_

" _But… then who would believe in your story?"_

" _Only those who saw me vanished, but then they wouldn't believe where I went," and by this, he stared at Bubbles, to see if she believed in what he just said._

Brick and Butch just shook their heads as they left the door.

"Who would believe in a Powerpuff like you? When you find him, you probably will kill him." That was Butch, and he was correct. They should be eliminating the boys, but she was not… planning to. Or, yet, maybe.

 _He faced to the window so that Bubbles could not see his face. He let out a fake smirk, "And… I hope you don't get the wrong idea… I am telling you this… because you're just my counterpart, nothing else. You are a Powerpuff, and I am a Rowdyruff. We stand between two lines that will never cross each other."_

Bubbles gulped and thought to herself, _That's right… But Boomer, you don't lack a heart._

…

Bubbles ate by herself and everyone in the house except Professor did not come home. She wondered where the other two went.

The young sister walked up to her room and jumped on the bed, thinking. So many things had happened after seeing the boys coming back.

And now he went missing. But before she could do anything, she had no clue _at all_. How was she going to help them _at all_? Or not, maybe Brick and Butch was not intending to find him _at all_.

 _Boomer sighed, "I don't know what he wants, but I don't want to find out. If he was trying to chase me, then why appear ten years later?"_

" _You know who it is?" she asked._

 _The blonde hair boy stared at Bubbles for a while and then aimed at the ground, "I have someone in mind."_

 _She scratched her head, "So you don't know yet."_

" _It could be him."_

Bubbles' face lit up, but not the happy one. _That's it! Ten years ago! Something happened… but what was it?_ This time, it felt awkward. Just when she finally remembered, she was still far behind.

Part Eight

Professor just could not stop thinking and could not even eat one bit. He put down his fork down harshly, "Bubbles, just where is Blossom and Buttercup?" He was serious and was out of rage.

Bubbles flinched and stopped spacing out, "Uh... huh? Oh. Blossom and Buttercup? Oh I don't know…"

"You don't see them at school at all!?" the Professor yelled, standing up.

Bubbles finally concluded, "Yes, I haven't seen them."

He raised his left eyebrow up, "So you're not even worried or concerned at all?"

She finally noticed this herself too, "I didn't pay attention to them... until now." The truth was, she was focused on Boomer every day. He was gone, maybe forever. She does not want the suspicion to be on her, so she had to find him. Or else it would be too late.

He was right, the second time may be the last time.

Bubbles took a deep breath and sighed, "Buttercup and Blossom went missing."

* * *

Who would have known that when he was at his locker cleaning up some of his stuff, he found a letter? A letter that looked so brand new and formal. He took a look at the letter and opened it carefully.

Thank goodness it was not ripped at all. But when he reads the first line, his eyes grew enormous.

No. This could not be happening. Why? Dexter started to panic and folded the letter.

During passing periods, Dexter meets up with Otto and said, "Do you know if Bubbles know where Blossom went?"

Otto scratched his head while fixing his glasses, "Well, I heard from Bubbles that both did not come to school at all."

Dexter sighed and banged on the walls.

Otto watched him jumbled. "It's almost near the end of the school year and they went out for vacation already?"

Boy genius turned around and leaned against the wall, "No. She went missing."

The other glasses boy had to process through each word his friend said. "Missing? What does that even mean?"

Dexter quickly stopped leaning onto the wall and burst, "Otto, tell me, do you remember a person who knows Blossom well and that he or she could actually be able to save her?"

"Now hold up a minute, what are you trying to say? Save what?"

"Save Blossom!" he repeated.

It was obvious that he thought Dexter lost his mind, but he would not if he cared about Blossom to the bottom of his heart. Otto folded his arms and tried to think for a minute. "A person who could have possibly knew Blossom and could be the one to save her… hmm… I don't know."

Dexter shook his head, "Honestly I don't know why I am worrying too much, but she's not even here. I can't be of any help at all."

Otto then had an idea or he thought he knows someone who can do the following. "How about the new student, Brick?"

"Oh please," Dexter rolled his eyes, "Not a guy who think opposite of Blossom. He would never save her at all."

"At least you can persuade him to, like nagging," Otto advised.

"But what if he doesn't agree?" inquired Dexter.

Otto thought again, "Hmm… I'm sure he would understand. Unless you tell him that Blossom could be gone forever and he will never have the chance to defeat her, and that concludes a true definition. It means his life will be meaningless."

Boy genius nodded, "He might need me to do a favor in return." After the discussion, he walked away from his friend to his next class.

...

After school boy genius swiftly walked to find the redhead cap boy. He needed to tell him before it would be too late.

There he found him walking out of the building to the sidewalk. Dexter took this chance to approach him. Just to be sure, it was very rare for him to actually talk to him.

"Red!" he called out. It would be weird for him to finally call his name out, considering that he was an enemy of Blossom's, and not to mention her counterpart.

 _Red_ stopped for a while and then resumed his walk.

Dexter went to the front of him so that he could block him. By stretching out his arms, boy genius tempted, "I know you are not interested in talking to me, but as a friend of mine, I remembered Boomer's brother never was the person to give up something he started."

The Rowdyruff eyed on him carefully and asked, "What do you want?"

"I need you to help me."

He smirked, "Hmph, and you know what to do in return?"

Dexter nodded, "If Brick agrees to help, then I will do my best to help you."

Brick waved his hand in the air, initiating him to stop, "You don't need to tell me anymore, I never ask for help."

Dexter knew this would happen, but in order to get him to find Blossom, he tried his best to convince him. "If Brick doesn't want to get involved with this, then forget that I even ask." This was the best way for Brick to get a hint.

The Rowdyruff sighed and questioned, "And what is this thing you need to get done in such a hurry?"

"Blossom's missing," he replied.

Brick smirked and folded his arms, "Hmph, how silly. What can I do? I don't even know where she is and you're asking me for help."

Dexter reached into his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Brick to read. Before this, the first time Dexter read this letter, he was shock that he could not believe in what it wrote.

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _Friends, relatives, and people who know the PPGs, your life will be doomed._

 _Both older sisters of Bubbles Utonium are in my hands, so if you want to come and see them before they die, then bring 'them'._

 _Money would not be accepted. Do not bring any weapons or any other unnecessary things._

 _Thanks for taking your time to read this letter. If you insist on not coming, I don't take any concern, but watch the girls' body buried in the graveyard._

 _If you don't come, they may haunt you._

 _From XXaine._

Brick completed reading the letter and snatched the paper to read the name of the writer again, some suspicion made his eyes moving. "Don't let this letter get to you, it's trying to threaten you but it may not be true."

Dexter pushed Brick on the shoulders, "This is what you will tell me as your response?!"

"I don't know who this XXaine is, and if he tells you he has them, he would have put down the address to where the place is located," Brick theorized.

"He did not put down, yes, but it doesn't mean he is dumb!" Dexter retorted, "Besides, he said, 'friends, relatives, and people who know the PPGs', that means we could have known this person by chance. It would be someone we might never remember anymore, but the possibility is that they are trying to lure someone to save them."

Brick tilted his face and squeezed his right hand, "He is using both of them as a test, the real target should be the person who knows them…"

After that, he crumbled up the paper and threw it on the trashcan nearby as he speeds his walking. Dexter looked at him one last time and sighed.

* * *

"What!?" Butch slammed on the table.

Brick nodded.

"We can't be serious!" he disagreed, "We're saving them!? And who is this XXaine guy!?"

"Calm down, Butch," Brick said, "At least this could get us to complete the task at hand."

Butch warned his older brother as he points at his face, "Don't forget that you're supposed to be a traitor, and now you're saving one of them out."

Brick smirked and grabbed Butch's index finger away, "Which is good."

The middle brother shook his head and then kicked the table. "UGH! And I'm supposed to be a tracker, and now I have to save them with you!"

"It's for the better, we can finish the mission early," Brick implied.

"But have you FORGOTTEN, EVEN BOOMER IS GONE!" the arrogant black haired boy snorted.

He did have a point, but which was important? Finding their brother or saving his enemy? Well, apparently, they have a clue that someone captured the both of them, but for Boomer, they have no idea where he went. It's probably just his way to escape from doing missions, just like taking a break.

Brick got out a map of a certain area used for crime and capturing, "This map shows a section of Megaville that has shown in records that most people disappeared from here. Now that we could deduct that they might be here, then we should start here."

"I never said they were here."

"Let's just find them using this way," Brick started.

Butch rolled his eyes and went listening to Brick.

He continued his hypothesis, "First of all, being the tracker yourself, you must track down where the PPGs are currently."

The middle brother pointed his index finger at Brick, "You!—"

"That way you get your mission completed."

"Hmph, I'm supposed to track down on Buttercup's weaknesses and everything, not where they are located."

Brick smirked, "And I will report to Weasel that I can use this advantage to switch with my mission plan. Instead of being at school, I can approach to Blossom by saving her."

"Yeah yeah, she won't thank you," Butch yawned.

"I don't need her to thank me," he said in return.

Butch sighed and shook his head and sat down on the chair next to the table and stared at the map. "Alright, let me track down where the Powerpuffs are."

Brick glanced at Butch and fake smirked, "You said it right this time."

"Ho? You mean Puff? Of course, I know they are called the Powerpuffs, but pork and poof fits them more."

Brick rolled his eyes and got back onto the plan by pointing at a location, "First, you might need to find if they are over here at this part. This section of the city is really important, especially near the ports. I need you to find if there are any warehouses."

Butch folded his arms, "Seriously, if someone were to kidnap them, they wouldn't be so stupid to think of putting them into a warehouse because that's the first thing that comes into mind. That is what they called the term availability. Besides, they would also not want to kidnap them to this section of the city but try on a more nonhuman existent place."

The older brother nodded as he thought about what Butch said, "But why don't you track them down first?"

Butch nods and slammed his hand on the table, "I will go, expect around midnight."

Before Brick could say anything else, Butch had already left, leaving a ray of green streaks.

* * *

"My sisters are also missing, huh?" Bubbles said.

"I speculated that the Rowdyruffs would find them," Dexter tried to be supportive.

Bubbles smiled weakly, "Thanks for telling me this, Dexter. But you shouldn't be worried. I don't want anyone to get involved with this problem or they will worry too much."

Dexter sighed, "I can't believe that Blossom and Buttercup was their first target to lure out the real subject. I wonder who the real subject is."

Bubbles rolled her eyes, figuring out, "It's probably aiming for me."

"I would have thought the same because they did not capture you at all."

"So am I supposed to go there?"

Boy genius grabbed onto his glasses and explained, "I am afraid you should not. What if you were the targeted subject? If you went there, you would be gone too. It brings more trouble."

"But what if it wasn't me?" Bubbles questioned, "There's always a possibility that it wouldn't be me."

"I hope that is true," he confirmed, "but unlike the RRBs, you could be the most suspicious one. The RRBs have nothing in common with the girls, so the person would not want the RRBs at all, especially destroying the plan to find the real target."

"But I am worried too."

Dexter pats onto Bubbles' shoulder, "Don't worry Bubbles, you told me not to worry, so now it is my turn to tell you that. I hope you stay at home and not get yourself involved with this."

She nodded. She had other things to do as well, such as finding Boomer. It was up to her to find him because the RRBs would never believe in her story and they are currently trying to save her sisters. One day, she will find a chance to thank them.

She never even asked how the boys agreed to help Dexter. What made them do that? But she was not really interested.

* * *

Doctor Tuskane nodded as she completes the final round of the mission they just handed her. Since she was considered the newbie, she had to start with some easy task.

Though she was one of the toughest girl test subject they had.

Sleeping in the test tube for over ten years had finally awaken her to her fullest. This time, she will never be blown away or get exploded.

Many of these test subjects have a history or background that allowed them to explode or get killed. But as for everyone, they are mostly considered as a self-destructed being.

There she finalized her last attack and flew next to Doctor Tuskane.

"What do I do next?" she asked, eager for more.

"Now you can move onto difficult missions," he simply replied.

She nodded.

Another minute later, I.M. Weasel appeared in the training room to see many others training and other scientists fixing machines. He walked over to Tuskane and asked for her progress, "How is she doing?"

"She is free to handle any difficult missions," he reported.

I.M. Weasel nodded and called her out, "Bunny, come here."

She walked over to him and greeted, "Anything wrong?"

"Before you can move onto level advanced missions, I want you to visit your old town."

She raised one eyebrow up, "Eh? Where's that?"

I.M. Weasel cleared his throat, "That town, is called Townsville."

Bunny felt like she recalled this town name before. "I'm on it, Weasel." And by that, she flew out to the next room to get information on where the city was located at.

"Do you think she will get to meet them later on?" Tuskane asked.

"She may have a history with the PPGs, but she hardly remembers who they are," I.M. Weasel reasoned out.

"When I see her, I think of her old self. If she remembers who she was, she will be stressed out."

"Ah… That leaves me with another important mission," snapped Weasel, and walked out of the training room to work on his other things.

* * *

Raining started arriving Megaville now. Rain. It usually rains on days that were terrifying or even horrifying. Correct, some horrifying news heard on the same week.

Boomer went missing. Both sisters of the PPG team went missing too.

Bubbles sighed and watched the clock tower to hit midnight. She watched from the glass window of a nearby café shop drinking some tea. It was cold outside too, staying on the inside was better.

At least she was able to have some alone time. Bubbles did not want to tell Professor what she heard today about their sisters. Why… if she told him, he would start worrying and whining. She did not want to deal with him right now.

Bubbles played with her nails waiting for the rain to stop.

"Miss, here's your tea," a busboy served her a hot tea. The busboy grabbed her original hot tea, now a cold tea, to the plate.

"Thank you," Bubbles thanked the busboy and continued playing with her nails.

* * *

Something tapped on the short hair sister. She finally was at her awareness.

Buttercup looked around and saw herself tied in a rope, and a crumbled paper was on her mouth. She moved her hands and felt a pair of fingers next to hers. She turned around and saw her long hair sister.

"Mmhm?" Buttercup called out. Her words were supposed to make out as 'Blossom,' but apparently the ball in her mouth was blocking her.

Blossom nods and tapped her sister's hand. "Mmhmmm." The words were supposed to make out as 'Buttercup'.

Buttercup starts biting on the crumbled ball and tried getting it out. It already was no use for Blossom when she tried on getting rid of it. Usually taping on their mouths would be the worse, but instead they were stuck on a crumbled ball.

The green girl finally was able to get a hold of the ball and spit it out. She grasped for air and took lots of breaths. As for Blossom, she still has it on her.

Buttercup stammered, "Ah… Feels… good without… those… balls."

Blossom nodded her head.

Next the green girl tried untying the rope from her hands. "Hey Blossom, can't you use ice?"

She shook her head, "Mhmhm."

She had no idea what she just said, but judging by her shaking of the head, Buttercup said, "You can't?"

She nodded.

Buttercup sighed and wanted to at least hear what Blossom was trying to say, so she talks again. "Blossom, spit it out. I did it anyway."

"Mhmnhmmnm." The words were 'I'm not like you.'

Buttercup rolled her eyes for not understanding, "If you can't even do it. Try what I did. So this is what I did, just slowly take a deep breath and use your tongue to push it out."

Blossom tried doing it but every time she loses her chance as her mouth closed on her.

The green girl sighed and added, "Blossom, just spit it out like you would use your ice breath. And also, try doing it like you were blowing."

She nodded and tried that way. This time she squeezed her hands and blew it out. As soon as the crumbled ball flew all the way to the wall, she grasped for air as well. "So… tired…"

"Hey, at least you did it," the middle sister commented on her leader sister, "Say, you really can't use ice breath?"

"I can't…" she stuttered, "If you freeze it, you can't break it. We're both tied up tightly and can't move. None of our hands could break it once it is frozen."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Then what do we do?"

Blossom answered, "I don't know, we will just have to wait."

"Wait for what?"

"To be honest, I don't know."

"I'm so hungry," Buttercup whimpered.

Blossom glanced at her sister and back at the floor, thinking, "This is what you're worrying about? I'm worrying about where we are right now. We've been here for days."

Buttercup's eyes grew larger, "What?"

The bow girl shook her head, "I woke up two days ago and tried waking you up, but couldn't. I woke up just right after the man said you're the tough one and put something on you. I think the thing he put on you was to make you stay asleep."

"No… how many days?!"

"Shhh, if you yell right now, he will hear us," Blossom shushed her.

* * *

The cocky boy placed down the small paper in front of the table with force. "I tracked down every part of the town and that section especially. But what I did notice is that the place the Powerpuffs are in currently is the place next to a building that was created five years ago."

Brick nodded.

Butch folded his arms, "First, I hooked up on some information of the nearby building. It is also a center of laboratory experiment. Quite gigantic, but smaller than ours. To be exact, the building's information is a little bit vague, but inside the building, there are test subjects like us. But instead, they aren't called PROJECT-NAME like us."

Brick rolled his eyes, "Does this have anything to do with us?"

Butch smirked, "I believe the creator in that building is copying everything we do here."

"There shouldn't be anything to worry about whether or not he is copying, we just need to know that humans tend to be selfish and have disgusting plans."

"So, you want to still go?" Butch asked.

"We have to, for moving my advantage to save them," Brick decided.

…

"It's in that small house," Butch pointed towards the small building. It looks like a warehouse, but this was unlike a warehouse at all. This building is only by itself, usually warehouses are next to other ware ones.

Brick nodded and head to the building, "Let's go."

Both of them walked to the door and scanned the area one last time. Butch nodded and watched if anyone saw them.

Brick carefully turned the knob silently and waited for it to fully go all the way without making any noise.

Butch's eyes grew larger and tapped on Brick's arm as the knob has reached its fullest. "Camera," Butch muttered.

The door quickly opened and both of them flew inside silently. They closed the door and looked around.

"Where are they?" Brick asked.

Butch searched the area and found two doors, "It's either two of these doors… But we need to be careful, the man might be here."

Brick nodded and ordered, "Since the both of us are here, why don't you go to the one in the right while I go to the left."

Butch shook his head, "No… it's dangerous. All is a trap. If you're going to search by yourself, I'm coming with you. This place isn't as easy as you think."

"Then we might miss the other room," Brick whispered back.

"No time to talk now, they already spotted us outside. They will know that both of us went inside here. And if we depart in separate ways, they will still find us. The camera outside already saw our faces, we should have made ourselves invisible in the first place."

"Just as you said, they have already seen our faces, making ourselves invisible would still get them to figure out that we still did not leave the house yet," Brick stated.

Butch points to the right hand side door, "Let's go to this door first, either one of these rooms are the man's or the Powerpuff's."

Brick nodded and carefully walked to the right door with Butch. When they opened the door, they saw the girls tied in a rope, awake.

At first they did not see the man sitting on the chair until he spoke. "Long time no see, I have been expecting you boys," a familiar voice welcomed them both, "Brick and Butch."

Both brothers' eyes grew in size and huffed, falling to their bones.

* * *

One hour before, at an empty white room, there laid Boomer's body on the bed cart.

Boomer looked around everywhere to find an exit door. He finds three white doors, and one says EMERGENCY ROOM while the other two did not have any label on it.

He tried standing up but found out that he was chained from getting up on the sides of his stomach. He searched for another way to get out but could not.

Later one of the doors was opened and footsteps were made as it stepped into the white room. Straightaway Boomer closed his eyes. The man was wearing a lab coat and had glasses. He walked to where Boomer had laid down.

"Oh… My beautiful and excellent test subject," he described. "How have you been doing? Your life isn't doing well at all, you will never when you are completing missions with Weasel."

 _This voice… So familiar_. Boomer squeezed his hands as he listens. _He knows Weasel… Just… where have I heard this voice from? I don't want to open my eyes to see who it is right now… A little bit longer, it will do fine…_

The man walked around the bed cart and shook his head. After he stopped walking around, he went to the corner of a counter to get something. Boomer opened his eyes to see the man at his back.

He cannot get a closer look at who he was. Anyone could be at the same height and same hair color.

Then he starts closing his eyes when he heard his footsteps.

The man walked back to where the blonde head laid. Another second later, he poured something on Boomer's uniform and commented, "Just look at you, these uniforms don't match you at all. And I forgot to tell you, once you are here, you will be my favorite test subject of my new creation center!" Specifically, he was purposely telling her like he was awake.

Boomer could not hold onto himself anymore. He no longer can handle the liquid that was running on his body. His uniform was supposed to be protecting him, but it seemed that the liquid he poured got through his uniform and onto his body.

" _We're going to go on water?" Butch asked, bug-eyed._

 _I.M. Weasel nodded, "Yes."_

 _Brick brought out the most important question, "Our uniforms will get wet."_

" _Don't worry, any liquid form will not get in your uniforms. It is water resistant."_

Boomer squeezed his hands and felt the liquid eating his skin. He finally could not handle it and he starts opening his eyes. He grasped for air when too much staining went by him.

"Oh, you're finally awake," he said, "I already knew you were awake when I came to the room. But since you started to pretend you were not awake, I decided to use the designed acid just made for you. In order to make you awake, this is the way to do it."

Boomer took a couple of breaths before looking at the person. When he finally got to look at the real face of the man, he could not believe it, "Doc—doctor Br…Brisbaine?"

He smirked evilly, "So you finally noticed?"

"You're not—"

"I won't ever be dead or get put in prison," he interjected him, and then he snapped his fingers.

Once he snapped his fingers, two people came into the room. Boomer turned around and gasped.

Brisbaine laughed so hard and evilly while clapping his hands. "They are one of my newest creations. This is TEST-POWER."

Boomer blinked and gulped, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I have not yet had enough!" proclaimed Brisbaine. "And I want everyone to know that I am the best mad scientist there is in the entire world, and even the UNIVERSE!"

"You can't… you can't do this," Boomer stammered.

The two test subjects went to Boomer and each of the both grabbed onto Boomer's arms. They both then made him sit up straight.

"Blossom… I mean, fake Blossom, please stop it," Boomer fretted, and then he looked to the other side of his arm and saw Buttercup's face. "And fake Buttercup, don't touch me please."

Brisbaine starts laughing again, "Oh Boomer, it's been ten years. Between these ten years, I have come up with a plan that will be succeeded! I cannot wait until you turn to become my best test subject at my center!"

Boomer tried yanking both of the fake Powerpuffs away from him, "Doctor Brisbaine, you can't do this. You will get avenged!"

He became pale and was not enjoying the moment here, "Your brothers were not special ruffs to me. It seemed you have a special ability inside you, but I think this ability will become mines! And once you use it, I will be granted for it!"

"Brisbaine, you're mad."

Doctor Brisbaine smirked and clapped his hands, and when he clapped his hands, both the fake Blossom and Buttercup starts stretching Boomer's hands out into the air. He starts to reach over to Boomer and grabbed an insulin out and stuck it onto his arm.

As the blood starts running, Brisbaine's eyes grew larger and larger. "Yes, yes, yes, this is it!"

Boomer gulped and felt like he was losing out of balance. His arms are going to become weak and paralyzed.

Brisbaine cleared his throat after the man put the insulin away in a safe container. "Well well well, Boomer, your brothers might go worrying about you."

"What do you want, Brisbaine?" Boomer yelled, even though his voice starts to lose.

"Your brothers' are going to be my next target, and oh," he explained, "I have captured both the real Blossom and Buttercup, and currently they are in a small building next door. Besides, they aren't really my targets because I already made two that looked exactly like them."

"What do you mean?" the blonde boy asked.

Brisbaine shook his head, "You still don't understand?"

Boomer tried to pull away from the both of them, but still could not, "I don't understand why are you doing this."

The mad scientist went on to clarify, "This is what I am talking about, right now those two puffs are on my hands. They are tied up there for a few days, and those people are going insane about where they are right now! And this is why I like it when something like this goes crazy!"

Boomer shook his head, not believing what he was seeing right now. The Brisbaine he used to know was never like this, and never even that mad. Not to mention though he did use them to get what he planned, but still nobody ever thought that he had not had enough.

The scientist sighed, "Weasel isn't your best instructor, and you should trust me instead."

Then the scientist heard an alarm noise being made and then smirked evilly, saying, "Look! Those two Puffs are finally awake! They are trying to escape!" He announces to Boomer on purpose, but he doesn't see it as a threat to him, but instead he was…

Boomer panted, "Brisbaine! Your target is me, don't do any HARM TO BUBBLES' SISTERS!"

Brisbaine raised one of his eyebrow up, "Oh? You don't want any harm done to the PPGs?"

"Please, if you want me to be your main test subject, then do it on me. Don't get the Powerpuffs involved."

"Sorry, I already told you," the scientist replied, "This is one way to lure your brothers here."

Boomer's eyes grew in size, "What! No! Don't make my brothers do this! What you want the most is me and I am right here!"

Brisbaine shook his head, and playfully he gawked at him like a child of his, "Oh Boomer, I need your brothers to do me a favor."

"Please, I beg of you, don't get any of them involved!" Boomer winced.

"If you say so," he smirked and saw Boomer relieved, but it was a total trick. Brisbaine would never do that! Like hell he would listen. "But nobody will ruin my plan!"

The blonde boy widen his eyes as he sees the madness from him and the voice.

Then Brisbaine pointed out, "Brick and Butch will be my minions. Boomer, you will be the center of my test subjects, and whatever you do, you have to follow me. You will be the leader of my creations and your wishes will come alive! We both will concur the whole city, and at best, the whole world. And then, we will become the strongest and undefeated!"

"I'm sorry," Boomer opposed, "I don't plan on doing that at all."

"WHY NOT!?" Brisbaine came one-on-one with Boomer.

"I don't want to hurt any dispensable subjects, they are innocent," he reckoned.

Brisbaine just smirked and laughed maliciously, "THAT IS THE WORST JOKE I HAVE HEARD, BOOMER! One day you will see why humans are selfish and sick to the world, and that is when you want to get rid of them."

Boomer deviated from him, "It's only you. And I won't become like you."

Brisbaine observed his watch and found the time almost to one o' clock. "As much as I would love to speak with you more, but I have plans to do now."

The blonde boy eyed on him and pondered, "Tell me where you are going! Get me out of here!"

"Don't worry, you will get out eventually, and then you will be the best test subject by the time," he smirked and responded to his question, "It's time that your brothers will come, so I will head in first to wait for them." He leaves Boomer in the room as he walked out.

"NO! Get back here! Why are my brother even here?!" Boomer yelled but he was too weak to do it since two girls are by his side. Unless Brisbaine claps or snaps or do anything with his hands, these two girls would do anything he says, and by then when will that be? Just how long will he be stuck with these two girls?

"— _You will be the leader of my creations—"_

He shook his head, _No… no… I won't be the leader of these creations…_


	5. SECTION V

[PPGD Version] **Feeling Neglected.**

Summary: Returning User. *Written not for reviews, romance, fun; but for returning and writing a moral lesson of a story.* Nothing goes logical as it seems. All characters, Rated T.

SECTION FIVE

Part Nine

The blonde hair girl suddenly got up from her bed as soon as she thought about who could be the one behind this. Bubbles stood up straight and narrowed her eyes, "Brisbaine…"

She got to her feet and put on her uniform and head outside of the house. She looked at the watch on her hand, where it read: 3:20 in the morning. She tightened her coat and rode on the bus to find Boomer.

* * *

It was raining still outside in this section of the town. But at Brisbaine's area, there is no rain visible at all. Not even a tiny single drop of rain was present.

"Brisbaine!" both Rowdyruffs yelled as they saw him smirking and sitting on a chair.

He laughed, "Welcome back, Brick and Butch."

The two brothers readied their stance in a fighting position. They both eyed each other and nodded before they stared at the boss.

Brisbaine sighed, knowing that he won't be trusted, "If you boys haven't noticed, you are the real target."

In a split second, a cell wall fell right on them. They end up being prisoners inside, and Butch went over to grab onto the metals, yelling, "BRISBAINE! GET US OUT OF HERE!"

Blossom and Buttercup were on the ground, still tied up. The leader girl spoke out to Butch, "It's no use, he won't listen to you!"

Brick walked to where the metals were standing, "XXaine, if I remembered correctly what Butch had shown me earlier with a photo of the building next to this warehouse, it's called XX Science Experiment Subject, and –aine are the last four letters of your name."

Brisbaine smirked and contemplated, "I knew I would count on you, and that's because I wanted you both boys to come all by yourselves. This was an examination, however." He narrowed his eyes, "But being smart isn't good enough! I need strong fighters that fight on my side!"

Butch gulped and kept patting on the metals of the cell, "Brisbaine, you creep!"

The tom-boy tried to free herself out from the ropes and yelled, "He said he has Boomer with him right now! You guys shouldn't have come!"

Blossom nodded in agreement, "Why did you guys fall into his trap?!"

"One thing," Brick corrected, "Your friend Dexter got a letter that was written by Brisbaine himself. This man already planned this but we didn't seem to figure out that we would get trapped. Hmph, who knew we were going to be the _actual_ targets." It was obvious he worded his sentence differently be replacing a word.

Butch nodded, banging on the cells as he spoke, "Yeah! You think we didn't know that it was us!? We knew the letter was aiming for us! In order to come here without having their sister get involved, we decided to cross the line! You wouldn't think we were dumb, right, Brisbaine!?"

Blossom and Buttercup both looked at each other.

"I wouldn't expect myself to fall for the trap but at least think of a way for not getting caught," Blossom implied, "It makes sense that you guys found out about this, but have you no minds? If you were smart enough, why are you here to save us?"

Brick folded his arms, staring at Blossom in the eyes, "Good logic, but I'm not _good_ , and I think differently from you."

The mad scientist smirked and played with his hair, "Boys, have you ever wondered why Weasel isn't letting you guys fight the enemies for ten years?"

Butch banged on the cells again, "I DON'T NEED TO HEAR IT FROM YOU!"

"Weasel isn't the best instructor, you boys should have gone with me," Brisbaine announced.

The red cap boy glared at him, "You think?"

Brisbaine shrugged and admitted, "Just saying. But since you boys are here, you can't even escape out of here."

For once, there was a huge silence in the room.

Buttercup rolled her eyes when her stomach growled.

"Buttercup, please, this isn't the time to feel hungry," Blossom informed.

"I know that, Bloss," she shot back.

Brisbaine smirked, "Why don't I let you four get trapped in here until the morning?"

Brick banged on the cells once with one hand, "Try that yourself. And what if we escaped?"

"Hmph, no chance of possibility!" the scientist pulled up his glasses as he stood up from his seat. He walked to the cell that was locking the both of them and smirked. He later walked on out of the door.

Butch turned around to stare at the door. The door was their exit, and nowhere else in the room could be an exit. "GET BACK HERE, YOU BRISBEAD! GET US OUT OF THIS BIRDCAGE!"

Brick sighed. The girls looked at each other and nodded, deciding to wait for one full day.

Butch tapped on the cells with both hands as he looked at the two of them, "Hey! Can you guys get out of the rope?"

"If we were to get out of the rope, we would have already," Buttercup replied.

Blossom explained, "These ropes are not really elastic, and they are made like metals. I tried using ice breath or use other variety of ice, but it would freeze us up and we might have to wait for hours to actually get out of it as it melts."

Butch let out a deep breath and sighed. He leaned on the cell and stared at the exit door.

"Hey," Blossom then called out, "Since you guys are here, I just wanted to say thanks for not letting Bubbles come."

"Too late," Brick did not accept her thanks. "Your sister may have thought through over the night and may be suspicious of where Boomer is. Since he is in the building next door, then she would use all of her strength to find him. Finding him is even worse than finding you guys because you're not his test subjects."

"Your sister would be tangled with Brisbaine, and _maybe_ the brightest and the best way to ruin his plans," Butch summarized for Brick.

Buttercup looked at Blossom, "We have to find her before she finds him, quick!"

Blossom sighed, "There's nothing we could do right now, we can't get out of here."

"No," Brick said, "there is one way."

"One way what?" Buttercup asked.

Butch looked at Brick as he crossed his arms.

Brick looked at Blossom, and he brought out his right hand and stared at it before using it. He took a breath and let out flames. Butch's eyes immediately grew and he turned to face the girls.

"I almost forgot!" Butch smirked.

"Here," Brick threw the fireball on Blossom's rope. He then used his fingers to control the fire so that it won't burn Blossom. When all of the fire has burnt, Blossom was free.

She looked at her everywhere, and then she stood up and thanked him, "Thanks." After that, she went to untie Buttercup's rope.

"Hey!" Butch banged on the cells, "Since my brother saved you from the ropes! How about you guys get us out here!"

Buttercup walked over to Butch and laughed, "I told you that next time, you can't run. Now that you're here, you can't run."

"Buttercup, stop joking right now," Blossom warned her, "Remember we're supposed to get out of here to stop Bubbles." And then she turned to look at the ground, "Hmm… the floors here aren't as hard as they can be."

She stood up from kneeling down to touch the wooden floor.

Butch rolled his eyes, "Before we came here, we already checked to see if the floor was one way to escape. We found out that the bottom of this floor is another leveled ground. We cannot break through it because it isn't rocks."

Buttercup started walking back and forth, thinking of a solution. Then she stared at Blossom.

She eyed her, "What? What are you staring at me for?"

Both brothers also watched the bow girl's expression.

The tom-boy patted on Blossom's shoulder, "You said you tried freezing the rope, but nobody could break it unless someone hits it with force. Then why don't you try freezing the cell and then we try breaking it?"

The leader girl scratched her hair, and Butch was banging on the cells while looking at her. Blossom gulped and took a deep breath. "Okay, I will try."

She started using her ice powers to freeze the entire cell up. The ice started to cover up, and the four of them waited for the ice to fill up everything.

When the cell was completely covered with ice, Blossom and Buttercup nodded. Both of them started punching the ice. As Buttercup stared punching it, she instantly placed her hand away.

"SO COLD!" she screamed.

Blossom rolled her eyes and continued punching and attacking it. Anything she could to break the ice. "Buttercup, quit whining and you're the strongest among us so please help me out."

The green girl sighed and used her strength to hit the ice, forcing it to break and cracking the opening.

Both continued to crack the ice from the opening until the ice finally broke into pieces with the metal of the cell.

The ponytail boy flew out of the way and said, "I hate to say it, but thanks!"

"You guys look weird," Brick commented on them, "I never see hardworking faces from you guys when you are around us."

Buttercup smacked her own head, "That's what you say after someone just helped you out?"

Brick smirked.

"Come on, let's just stop talking, we have to get out of here."

So the four of them went to the exit door. Blossom grabbed onto the knob and tried pushing it down, but then she felt it that the knob only went halfway.

"It's locked," she conceded.

Butch pushed her and tried opening it himself, but the same thing happened again, "No no no, you've got to be kidding me!"

Brick looked around to find something.

Buttercup banged on the door, "Normally, a door on the outside cannot have a lock but the inside! That's how a door would begin!"

"Maybe he built it that way so he could lock it on the outside," Butch theorized.

"No," both redheads disagreed in unison, which made the both of them look at each other.

Butch smacked his head, "Well? Then WHAT!"

Blossom explained, "I noticed that there aren't any windows in this room. But during my two days of scanning the room, I noticed that this room _did_ include a window. Before Brisbaine arrived, the crumbled ball that I spit out earlier landed on the wall over there, and that was when I heard a glass window's noise. Usually, a wall would have a deeper noise to make, but would not be as loud as a window's."

"So we need to find the window!?" Buttercup asked.

She shook her head, "No, I'm trying to say, the crumbled ball exactly hit on the part where you could open the window. Usually, it would vibrate when you hit something on that spot or line, but I did not hear any other noises besides just that. Because if I were to hit on it, the heavy part, which is the one where you can lock it, will vibrate also."

Butch nodded his head, "Then the heavy spot would've have vibrated if it was located on the inside, but then it would be on the outside."

Blossom nodded, "But I don't think he would hide his window if he had the purpose to—"

"The purpose to build it outside," Buttercup concluded, "I understand. This is just like in a crime case."

Brick smirked, "You took so long to explain it. Here's why I _know_ that there are no such thing as a lock on the outside." He walked to the door and pointed at it, "Before I came in, Butch would never know about this, but I was the one who opened the door."

Butch nodded.

The leader boy explained, "I grabbed onto the knob, but it did not have a lock. You could feel that there was something sticking to your hand when you grabbed onto a knob from the inside other than the outside. The knob was designed the same exact and not opposite of each other. The knob itself isn't really the problem here because what is locking isn't the knob."

Buttercup's eyes grew larger, "Thanks for telling me because I think I know what is locking it."

"You know?" Blossom had to ask.

"I think I get it also," Butch agreed with Buttercup.

Blossom turned to Brick, but he had a face of confusion.

Brick shrugged when she saw her eyeing on him, "I only know that the knob isn't the one locking, but I don't know what is locking it."

Buttercup went to the door with Butch and both of them fixed the door without even telling them what was locking it.

The both of them rolled their eyes and observed the two of them doing the work. At least both older siblings were able to conclude that the knob was not locking it.

* * *

In the white room of the building XX Science Experiment Subject, the scientist had returned to see his test subject Boomer.

"Boomer, I am so glad you did not get out of the room," Brisbaine said, proudly.

He stared at him, "I thought you knew I could not get out."

Brisbaine smirked, "Too bad, how are you enjoying my two newest creations?"

"I'm not enjoying it one bit," the blonde boy replied.

"Oh come on," the man walked to where he was sitting, "this is just perfect."

Boomer glared at him, "Just tell me, what do you even plan on doing next!?"

Brisbaine sighed, "It seems if I don't tell you anything, you would get frustrated and probably won't work with me." He then smirked, "Boomer, I am planning to end your current life and start a new version of you, a version that envisions you being reborn under my hands of evil. You will be undefeated by then."

Boomer tried to back up even though he knew he could not, and yelled at him, "Brisbaine, I don't want to become like that!"

"And then your brothers will never get to defeat you, and even all of the people can never defeat you!"

"No!" Boomer screamed, "I don't want to! I don't want to do something that I never plan to do!"

Brisbaine smirked, "You will once you are reborn. You will fight for me."

The blonde boy could not take his breath anymore.

"You will be reborn after June 1st."

Boomer's eyes turned red from all of the exploding and talking from Brisbaine. That was going to be seven days later! The young Rowdyruff shook his head, not believing he will become a monster like that. "No. Please tell me that this is a lie!"

"It's not a lie!" Brisbaine laughed maliciously. "I wanted it to be tomorrow, but the decided date is chosen by fate, so I cannot change it. I just can't wait until you become the new Boomer!"

He shook his head, _So this was why he waited for ten years. If what he said was true, then it was already decided it would be ten years later once he started doing this insane plan?_

He did not want to see any innocent people die from this earth, and especially envisioning himself with much power in him that both his brothers could not beat. This just makes him sick.

* * *

The four of them got out of the place. The RRBs headed in their own direction while the girls headed to search for their sister.

For a whole hour, Blossom and Buttercup finally found where Bubbles was.

"Bubbles!" Blossom yelled out as she sped up to catch to her.

Once the blonde head saw them, she was relieved to see them back. "Girls, you guys are back!"

Buttercup nodded and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to find Boomer," she confirmed, noticing two pairs of eyes looking serious, "and you guys can't stop me from doing it."

"Yes, we're here to stop you," Blossom said.

Bubbles eyed on her redhead sister, "Too late, I'm going."

Quickly, Blossom slapped her face, "Can you calm yourself down!? In the middle of the night, where can you find him!"

The young girl bit her lips and dropped to her knees. "I don't know… but I have to find where this scientist is…"

Buttercup and Blossom looked at each other, "When you mean scientist, do you mean by the name Brisbaine?"

Bubbles looked up while hugging her knees, "You guys know where he is?"

"He's dead," lied the old sister.

"No, I don't believe it," she said, shaking her head, "I know he's not dead."

The tom-boy sighed and pulled her sister up and screamed at her, "Why don't we go home and think of a plan to save Boomer then?!"

Blossom nodded and then hit Bubbles' in the shoulder, on a spot that would make her collapse.

…

"Boomer!" Bubbles woke up from her bed, panicking and losing her of breath.

Both sisters suddenly woke up by the loud voice of Bubbles. The two sisters were sleeping in Bubbles' room, the leader girl was sitting on a chair next to the small drawer next to her bed to rest, and the other sister was sitting on Bubbles' chair that was next to her homework desk.

They were here so that they could stop Bubbles from going out of the house.

"Bubbles, you just had a dream," Blossom said, trying to persuade her to go back to sleep as she reached out to grab the blanket to cover Bubbles.

Bubbles yanked her hand away from her, "How did I end up in bed? I need to go." She started to put her shoes on and Buttercup grabbed onto her hand.

She looked up at her second oldest sister, "Buttercup, just leave me alone…"

Blossom stood up and folded her arms, "Here Bubbles, why don't we just think of a plan on how to save Boomer." Both of them knew where he was, but they were afraid to tell her or she would immediately go there.

They hid the information and convinced her to stay at home to think of a plan.

"I heard from the two Rowdyruffs that Boomer is supposed to be their important test subject," Blossom said.

"Yeah, and now that he's gone somewhere else," Buttercup played along, "I think we can get some information from them. And oh, Blossom, isn't Brick in our school?"

Blossom nodded and quickly glanced at Bubbles.

She was not interested in their talk. They knew that she already figured they were playing words to make her feel a little bit better and not go out of the house.

…

Final exams begin today and Bubbles was not feeling well. She did not want to take any exams while Blossom and Buttercup had to make up everything from last week.

When they were finished with their final exams, Blossom invited both Dexter and Otto to their house so that they could also convince Bubbles from going crazy.

Dexter and Otto arrived and were happy to be of any help.

"Where's Buttercup?" Otto asked, noticing that she was the only one missing in the house.

"Oh, she went out somewhere," the leader girl replied.

Dexter and Otto sat on their dining room chairs next to the dining table. Bubbles did not greet to them as she thought about things of her own.

Otto began, "So I heard it's about Boomer this time."

Boy genius nodded, "Mentioning his name reminds me of Brick."

Blossom looked up, meeting Dexter's eyes, and then she looked away. "Not him again."

He nodded, "I know… I can't believe it. He was a traitor. He went to school to approach Blossom and make her change her mind that he has become good, but actually, he's acting. And I even asked him to save you both, and he did, but what was stupid about him was when he said he only did it for the sake of his mission."

" _I never changed, it's you who think I did," Brick explained, "I am always me, and I won't become good in my lifetime. Just to let you know, I saved you because I pity you. I also never intended to save you at all, if not only for my mission. So even if you are angry right now, it's not my fault. I couldn't care less about what you feel and what you think. At the end, we're both just different and on a different side."_

Blossom slammed the table and lost control, which made Bubbles look at her even more.

Dexter rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry to bring him up, Blossom."

"THANKS FOR BRINGING HIM UP BECAUSE RIGHT NOW I JUST WANT TO KICK HIS FACE!" Blossom protested.

Otto dropped his jaws, "Uh... remember, we're here to talk about Boomer, not Brick."

Blossom sat back down on her seat.

Dexter cleared his throat, "First, if we are trying to rescue Boomer, then we have to have a preparation of weapons and some fighting tools. Just as Blossom said two days ago, the building may have traps, so we need to prepare other equipment."

"Yeah, and Dexter will design some protected gears for us to wear when we get to his place," Otto said.

Bubbles looked at Otto and shook her head, "I don't want to wait so long to find Boomer, and it's best to be dead or not dead either way because the gears would be a waste in the end."

Blossom nodded.

"At home, I invented this weapon," Dexter got his bag out and zipped it open. He brought it out and showed it to the girls, "It is somewhat like a gun, and if monsters are here to fight with us, we can use it to shoot far behind and it can bounce anywhere. What it will shoot out is an elastic beam used for elasticity."

Bubbles asked, "Can I try it out?"

Boy genius nodded.

The blonde hair girl grabbed the elastic shooter and tried shooting out elastic beams. When she clicked on it, a small line came out and hit the wall but then it bounced back and hit the floor. For the next move, it performed a jump that jumped back up and flew around the kitchen in circles.

"How did you make it last as long as it can take?" Blossom asked.

"This, I tried it all night on how to approximately reach out on what the opponent can do while the elastic beam could catch."

Bubbles smiled and placed it back on the dining table, saying, "I like it, are there any more?"

Otto sighed, "We only made two. The one you just tried is called the elastic shooter while the other one is a plain metal shooter."

Dexter got the other one out and showed it to them, "So here's what it looks like. Let me demonstrate it with you guys first because it's difficult to handle with since it's metal. First, carefully shoot at the right angle if you are facing an opponent. If you are low on your stance, you must at least turn it to a 90-degree angle and make sure you don't twist your wrist.

And if you are running away from your opponent or that your opponent has the same pace as you, please lower your shooting stance, but still make it a 90-degree angle. And when the opponent has an unlimited amount of speed, please shoot at the back. I tried it out and thought that it is the best place to shoot at. When you are at a higher elevation, you can shoot at your opponent the normal way, but make sure you don't screw your wrist. You might want to try with both hands first, but the more you shoot, you will get used to it, and then you are free to shoot with one hand."

That explanation was super long, but still, it may have taken him to explain in one or two minutes or so, it seemed long because all he did was talk and demonstrate as quickly as he could.

Bubbles suggested, "May I use the elastic shooter?"

He nodded.

Blossom gulped, "Maybe you might not want to use the metal one because it may break your wrist. And then you won't be able to fight at all."

"We might use it for an emergency if we cannot handle something," Otto said.

"Then we will use these weapons when we face any opponents, and Bubbles, please make sure you don't do anything wrong while you are shooting," Blossom said.

Bubbles nodded.

…

Meanwhile at the same place as before, Buttercup met up with the green Rowdyruff.

"Boomer's still under Brisbaine's hands," Butch informed her.

She sighed and leaned against the fence with her back, thinking about Bubbles' attitude these few days. She had calm down, which was a good idea, but it bothered her so much

The ponytail boy smirked, "Hmph, well, I hope this will be the last thing I do for a Powerpuff."

"It should be," the green girl agreed.

"Then my mission is really complete!" Butch yelled out to the sky, "No more stupid tracking!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes and blinked, "What?"

Butch narrowed his eyes on her, "To be honest for once to a Powerpuff, I was supposed to be completing a mission where I have to be a tracker. I need to accomplish this by tracking on your abilities. But it seemed that I don't need to anymore because you're my counterpart, I can understand your strengths."

She folded her arms, "Hmm… you told me it was to spy on me."

Butch got his hand out and stretched only his index finger and showed it to her, "One. Only once, I had to do a useless mission like this. But I did have fun tracking down places and such. Maybe he actually wanted me to become an advanced tracker or a detector, more so in a way."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, switching subjects, "Yo, we're planning to save Boomer, or that is what Bubbles wants to do, so we're probably going to do it today."

He nodded as both departed for separate ways.

* * *

I.M. Weasel looked at the information he found when both of the Rowdyruffs have reported to him. One was that the XX Science and Experiment Subject building already captured Boomer and the other one was their mission complete.

Before that, he told the boys "feel free to start on another mission when ready" or spend some time doing their training.

"Tuskane," Weasel called out.

He walked over to him and asked if he needed any help.

Weasel closed his eyes and said, "Send Bunny out."

He replied, "Yes." After that, he went out to find Bunny to inform of her next mission.

 _So this is it, huh? Brisbaine, you finally show your appearance… And there is no way I will let you use Boomer like you did ten years ago._

* * *

Both boys barged into the building and yelled out, "Show yourself, Brisbaine!"

But creations of Brisbaine's came out to represent him instead.

"I guess we will just have to finish them first," said Brick and fired an energy ball at them.

"Hmph, Brisbaine! ARE YOU AFRAID! SENDING OUT THESE USELESS TEST SUBJECTS THAT AREN'T EVEN AT OUR LEVEL!" Butch cried out loud enough for him to hear.

There was no way he could hear because the building was huge and they were just at the entrance.

The creations all moved to attack the both of them. Butch and Brick leaned back to back, watching them coming closer to them.

Brick nodded to Butch, and the pony tail boy started to use eye beams on them. But it was no use, all of them keeps reviving from their hits and none of them had any signs of wounds and cuts.

Brisbaine then showed himself out and snapped, and all of the creations or test subjects he instructed had stopped. He walked to the both of them and laughed, "Boys, welcome! But, people who step into my building won't be easy to get out of here! Thanks for showing up because I made this especially for you both."

And with that, the man took something out and showed it in front of their eyes and waved it around them. For a total of thirty seconds, Brisbaine then spoke, "You will listen to me, Brisbaine."

Both boys repeated, but with their eyes staring directly on the sandpaper of gold, "Listen to Brisbaine."

"Hahaha… and who do you work for?" Brisbaine laughed with intent, followed by a question.

"Brisbaine…" both of them replied.

The man nodded and got away the sandpaper of gold, "I have a mission for you both, and it is expected to take you a week to finish, so you can stay there and don't come back until you finish."

The two boys nodded and was sent to do a mission for Brisbaine.

The man laughed with wickedness.

* * *

The Powerpuff girls and their friends packed up their belongings and everything for their next mission.

The Professor walked out to the door and waved, "Girls, be safe and return!"

Buttercup turned to face her father, "Don't worry Professor! We will do our best! We got good weapons!"

"We will be back," Bubbles shouted out to him as the group walked farther away from the house. Of course, they were not exactly sure when they will come back yet at all.

On their way, all of them were stopped by a construction site.

"It seems the construction starts from Mango Street all the way down to Rainbow Street, which is a total of twelve blocks, and it's pretty long," Blossom said.

"Then we should fly over," Bubbles suggested.

"Um… we can't fly?" Otto reminded her.

Blossom rolled her eyes, "We can just carry you both."

Dexter shook his head, "The stuff we are bringing is very important and if you carry us, the bags you are carrying onto will easily break through."

"Ugh, why did we have to bring heavy objects?!" Buttercup complained.

Bubbles flew up and studied the area, "I'll fly through and you guys find your way to meet up with me."

Blossom flashed at Bubbles, "No Bubbles, where do you think you are going? We said this before, we are going to go _together_ as a group!"

The blonde hair girl frowned, "I can no longer wait."

"HEY! WATCH IT!" a voice of a girl yelled from the air and soon a piece of huge road piece was sent at Bubbles and Blossom.

They moved to the side as it flew down on the ground, hitting the street.

Buttercup pointed at the girl in the air, "ARGH! YOU! WHY DID YOU THROW SOMETHING AT US!"

"Sorry, but the area you guys are standing on was supposed to be the land of waste, so I had to throw a waste on that area!" she replied, pointing at the ground.

Dexter and Otto observed their surroundings, and they see no waste in the area at all besides the one she just threw down.

She jumped down and both of her hands touched the floor, but her eyes were eyeing on all of them, and for a split second, both of her hands grabbed the street's cement and brought it up and threw it at them.

Buttercup's eyes turned enormous, just like her iris had filled her entire eye, "SO THIS IS YOUR WASTE YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT! YOU'RE JUST PICKING UP THE GROUND AND THROWING IT EVERYWHERE. HMPH, THAT IS WHY IT BECAME A CONSTRUCTION SITE!"

Blossom stayed surveying the girl and was thinking she was more like someone she has met before.

The girl was wearing a purple uniform, and it was a uniform that looked like what Boomer was wearing and alongside with his brothers. They were picked up as test subjects that would be revived and come to their senses, so then this girl must have died before. Blossom walked closer to her and observed her face.

"Blossom!" Buttercup shouted, "Where do you think you're going! That girl is crazy, throwing the ground at us!"

"She seems to not like us at all," Otto said.

Blossom stopped to observe her in a way. The girl had tied her hair into a ponytail, and that hair color was interestingly brown. She had eyes that looked just like a PowerPuff girl, and not to mention she could fly. Blossom gasped as she finally figured out who she was, "Bunny? Is that you?"

Bubbles and Buttercup looked at Blossom.

The purple uniformed girl eyed on the leader girl, perplexed, she asked, "How did you know my name!?"

She knew she was a strong sister they created by themselves. And she only lived for one day and self-destructed. Only now that she had changed.

"Bunny, you don't remember me?" Blossom asked, "I'm Blossom, your sister."

Bunny raised her eyebrow up and had no idea what she was talking about. All she could say was that the bow girl was losing her mind or a weird person who might have mistaken her for another person.

Bubbles walked to her and studied her, noticing some features that really matched Bunny.

"You people are crazy!" Bunny described as she grabbed more cement up, throwing them anywhere she wanted, it was what pleased her.

Blossom caught on her hand and stopped her from shooting at the ground materials, "Bunny, stop it! Listen to us! We're so glad you are revived, but why can't you remember us?"

Bunny yanked the bow girl's hand away from hers, "Get away! I don't even know who you are! And I only fight for what I believe in! Don't GET IN MY WAY!" she screamed and flew to the other side of the site and punched everything she saw.

"She's gone foolish," Otto said.

"I don't know about that," Dexter said, "It could just be something that she was created for. And since she was revived, her memories were possibly lost and this was probably the best way to let her live."

"She used to be the person who cannot tell the difference between the good or the bad," Buttercup remembered, "But what she is doing right now is quite the same thing."

Bubbles dropped down to her knees, "Why… we messed her life up…"

Dexter hold up his glasses, "It's not your fault."

The purple uniformed girl threw a car at them next, and Buttercup flew to kick the car into pieces. It was a good thing that the car had nobody inside or else she just ended someone's life.

"Bunny, stop it!" Bubbles cried.

"You won't stop her because you will be dead by the time I tell you about my great news," a man's voice proclaimed as he walked with a young boy by his side.

"Brisbaine!" all three girls gasped when they saw him appear out in the blue.

Dexter and Otto recalled seeing his face from a long time ago, and who would have thought that he would come back again to get Boomer the second time?

Bubbles ran straight to him, "GIVE US BOOMER!"

"Bubbles!" Blossom and Buttercup yelled.

Brisbaine laughed maliciously, "What a weak girl!" he caught Bubbles' fist when she tried hitting his face.

Blossom looked at the Boomer he brought with and gulped. Everyone hoped he was still Boomer. He would never side with Brisbaine at all.

"Brisbaine," Boomer said, "I remembered that I said if you don't hurt her, I will do it."

The people who were there all looked at Boomer. "What?"

Bubbles was immediately released from Brisbaine's large hands. Cupping her hand was one of her worst feeling ever.

"Boomer!" Dexter called out, "Have you no choice! Why would you agree with him!?"

"Boomer," Bubbles looked at him, "I don't care if he hurts me or not, the only thing you should have done was not to ever agree to him!"

The blonde boy faced away, he was not prepared to see her at all.

Otto stayed where he was, "I am getting a feeling this would become bad."

Blossom nodded, "You don't need to say it because it already is."

Brisbaine smirked, "Fight them, Boomer!"

The blonde boy had no choice and flew to the four of them and started firing his energy ball.

Bubbles turned around to see him aiming at her sisters and friends. She used her speed to reach over to the four of them and used a magnetic field to block him from hitting them. She screamed, "DON'T HURT MY SISTERS AND FRIENDS!"

Brisbaine frowned after Boomer's first attack. "Boomer, get her out of the way if you don't want to hurt her, and please continue to fight them until they are all losing their breaths."

The young boy gulped and grabbed Bubbles to move her to the other side while he broke the magnetic field open.

Buttercup yelled, "THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I JUST NEED TO KICK YOUR BUTT!" so the green girl turned herself into blonde Buttercup and knocked Boomer down.

Bubbles covered her mouth as soon as she saw Buttercup's action.

There goes Blossom flying up and throwing down lightning flashes at him as well. Buttercup joined forces with her elder sister and battled with Boomer. This was not supposed to be the battle between the three of them, they were here to save him, and now the plan was messed up.

Bubbles could not watch anymore and found her target. She flew to Brisbaine and used her sonic scream to make the man lose control and balance. However, she had failed because he was still standing, and he was even sneering.

Blossom cried out, "BUBBLES! DON'T GO NEAR HIM ALL BY YOURSELF!"

The blonde Rowdyruff boy turned around and straightaway hovered to Brisbaine and Bubbles. He grabbed her out of the way and said, "Bubbles, stop it!"

She shook her head, "I won't until you stop! This man is insane!"

Brisbaine laughed and shook his head, "Boomer, this is the girl you want me to not hurt? Don't tell me she doesn't respect your decision?"

"She will never because she is a Powerpuff girl," Buttercup shot back.

Dexter and Otto stayed still observing the battle that they just created.

Bubbles bursts into anger and screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and then she turned into the hardcore Bubbles that only both sisters saw when they were in kindergarten.

"Bubbles…" both said.

At this point, the blonde girl had turned herself into a full of rage and keep throwing out her powers. She was aiming everywhere and especially Brisbaine. Boomer widened his eyes as he slowly watched her madness and thinking about the fact that he never even knew she had this kind of ability.

Brisbaine leered, "It won't do any good because I am being protected." And at that, he got both of Bubbles' sisters and hung them up on a machine he built. When the scene of Bubbles' two older sisters showed up in the sky hanging, Dexter and Otto's eyes just could not blink for every minute.

Bubbles screamed at him, "GIVE MY SISTERS BACK TO ME!"

Boomer tried to calm her down but got slapped by her.

Next, Brisbaine also seized both her friends and hung them to the machine.

"NO!" Bubbles yelled.

"Bubbles, leave! Get Boomer away!" Blossom order her to go, "And don't worry about us, we can handle it!" It was obvious she was lying.

The young girl gave a look at Boomer and faced back at her sisters and friends, "NO! I won't leave you guys behind!"

Brisbaine then used his built-in machine hand to stab Bubbles in the stomach. All of the people at the scene area gasped.

Boomer lowered his eyes and started using his energy ball and aimed at Brisbaine, but he easily blocked it with his hand.

Blossom used her eye beams to shoot at the back of Brisbaine. It succeeded but then the wounds suddenly healed. "What? Did… I just see…" She shook her head, maybe it was her imagination, but when she looked back again, the wound was completely gone.

She felt a pair of eyes watching her and looked to her side, yet Buttercup had the same exact expression.

"Damn it, he's IMMORTAL!" Buttercup could no longer hold her breath. She just wanted to shout out everything.

They could not even get down to help Bubbles.

Just when they were trying out a way to get down from being hung up like Germans would do to their enemies, they were soon dropped down to the ground.

Dexter got up and ran to Blossom, "Are you alright?"

She looked up and said, "Yeah, I am alright."

"Who just did that?" Buttercup wondered.

Blossom examined around to see what had happened to the machine. But then she smiled when she saw the purple uniformed girl getting herself away from the buttons to control the machine.

Bunny jumped down and waved her hand at them, "Come here."

All four of them ran to Bunny and hid with her.

"If you want to defeat him, not today, but if you want your sister back," Bunny said, "then you must convince him to stop the fight. Maybe agree with him."

"No, we're not going to do that, it's just like a scam and who would believe in that?" Otto pointed out.

Bunny sighed, "Forgive me for not understanding how to fix things like this."

Buttercup stood up, "You know what, I'm going out there to see if he is really immortal."

"Maybe he actually ate something that protected him from receiving foreign objects and cuts on his body," Blossom thought about it.

"Oh! Then I will search up some information on the behavior," Dexter said as he got out his small computer. But then it showed an error message, displaying: Encountered malfunctions.

"Nice work, four eyes," the green Powerpuff sarcastically commented on him.

Dexter closed his computer and looked out to see the two blue counterparts and Doctor Brisbaine.

There was absolutely nothing to do at all. And watching all day won't do any good at all.

Buttercup cursed to herself and ran out to fight Brisbaine by herself.

"Wait Buttercup!" Blossom squealed, and then she went out as well, "If you're going, then I'm coming with you!"

Bunny nodded even though nobody was able to see it and grabbed the ground material up and threw it at Brisbaine and tried her best to pace up while seizing more.

"Hey, Dexter!" Otto turned to him after watching Bunny doing the ripping, "Let me use the metal shooter."

Dexter smacked his friend's chest, "What good will it do?! _They_ are just plain wasting time and I don't want to waste every single metal I put in that shooter."

Otto rolled his eyes, "But we can't just stand here and do nothing."

"Hold on Otto, I have figured out what I am going to do once I go back to my lab. Today I have seen Doctor Brisbaine and his ability. He might not bring this 'appearance' the next time he see us again, but it doesn't mean that he will put a contraction on his test subjects, but place it on them so that they would repeatedly revive and become immortal like him."

"But why can't we just kill him today?" Otto was sweating bullets.

"Like Bunny said, we cannot kill him today, we aren't his rivals, and he doesn't see us as a rival since our level isn't as high as he is," said Dexter.

Brisbaine laughed, "Well well well, what do we have here? Three girls fighting against me."

He did not care about them at all, and all he only cared for was Boomer. He possessed everything he wanted to accomplish for the new Boomer. So of course, he would not die in front of him because he still has many things to do.

Yet, Boomer cannot die either.

Boomer's death after June 1st is supposed to be his death date and become a new version of Boomer, not any other day!

For approximately thirty minutes, the fight had still continued and nobody has decided who the winner was. It was foreseeable that Doctor Brisbaine was a winner due to his immortal ability.

He was a different Brisbaine from used to and now he had gotten stronger.

Boomer and Bubbles partnered up to fight alongside while her two sisters fought along as well.

The main boss was Brisbaine himself.

But he did not care for he did not lose his breath when both Blossom and Buttercup was no longer able to fight. Dexter and Otto tried to run towards the both of them but they were afraid.

Dexter was not really afraid, but he did not want to get himself killed like this. Especially when he had not graduated yet.

Just when Brisbaine found a good chance to use his built-in hand machine to stab Blossom and Buttercup together to meet their death, a certain purple streak flew in front of them, blocking.

"Bunny!" Blossom shrieked while trying to get up.

Bunny smiled as the built-in hand machine stabs her in the heart. Brisbaine had not realized that he destroyed a person that was not his target at all.

The purple uniformed girl brought her iris to look at her two older sisters, "Blossom… Buttercup… farewell… Please… Save Bubbles…" And afterward Bunny pushed herself in, making the hand go out of her back.

Blossom's eyes stayed still watching the scene as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Bunny—"

At the end, Bunny's body had fallen, and the built-in machine hand was still stuck to her already dead body.

"BUNNY!" all three sisters cried, to the point that it felt as if something was burning their lungs.

Part Ten

"Weasel," Tuskane walked to the back of him, "PROJECT-BUNNY has now deceased."

Weasel closed his eyes and shook his head slowly, holding onto the edge of a table desk. He let out his right hand in the air, notifying that he understood.

* * *

Buttercup flew towards Doctor Brisbaine and attacked him, "HOW DARE YOU KILLED MY SISTER! GIVE HER BACK TO US!"

Blossom still stared at Bunny's body, her eyes never blinking, "No… why… what happened… you're not supposed to die…"

"I am afraid her revival still connected to her previous form, and still, she had to die," Otto said.

"Otto, don't say it anymore," boy genius said.

Bubbles could not fight anymore after seeing her sister disappear from them again. Boomer grabbed her hand and went to the others, "Quick, let's leave."

…

"Doctor Brisbaine had told me everything," Boomer revealed, "and that's about everything I just explained to you guys."

Dexter slammed the dining table, "But tomorrow is June 1st!"

Bubbles squeezed her shirt, "We have to act fast and quick."

The leader girl tried to think of a plan.

"Come on Blossom, how are we going to stop him from killing Boomer and let him be reborn into a different mask!?" Buttercup demanded.

"Hold on, I am trying to think of how," she said, holding onto her face.

Buttercup sat down impatiently, saying, "You better think of a better plan."

Dexter sighed, "Some of our plans never work, and you might never know when Doctor Brisbaine will come." He had a point there.

Bubbles then asked, "Boomer, do your brothers, by chance, know about this and could be of any help?"

Blossom rolled her eyes but she should not be thinking too much about this right now. It is not the time to be thinking about her conflict with him.

"My brothers… I haven't reached them for two weeks," Boomer told them the truth.

Professor walked to the dining room and smiled, "Children, how was your trip?"

Buttercup buried her face down. Bubbles and Boomer looked at each other and was not sure how to reply.

"We had a wonderful trip," Otto responded for them.

"So… I heard you guys have something important to do tomorrow, and I believe, it has something to do with Boomer again this time, correct?" Professor asked. At least he should know the truth.

Everybody nodded their heads. The father now also knew the whole story and agreed with the girls to support Boomer in any way he can.

Doctor Brisbaine may be coming to get him tomorrow since tomorrow is the most important day before Boomer will reborn. He would not just leave his plan unfinished so he would just show up at their house at any time.

…

It was at night and everyone was still preparing for tomorrow's fight.

"So we just have to stay for the night to prepare for tomorrow? Otto asked, feeling tired.

"We might just have to do that," Buttercup confirmed.

Their Powerpuff leader, Blossom, was currently drawing on a piece of large paper to sketch out locations for setting up traps. Dexter was in charge of making a third shooter used for eliminating immortal abilities that Doctor Brisbaine had used this morning.

Blossom in the afternoon declared, "There is no such thing as immortal beings in this world. If what you see in your eyes are impossible, then you're seeing only the enchantment. They are traps and nobody could be immortal just by developing any experiments."

But it was unlikely to set up traps because they do not have enough equipment and resources around. Besides, they could not build one in just one day.

"If he comes to pick up Boomer early in the morning, then we cannot set up any traps at all, but let us say that he will come pick him up at noon, we could get at least one trap done, and then if he comes to pick up Boomer at night, we might at least get two traps done."

"Hey won't stay here as long, Bloss," the tom-boy sister informed, "Once he gets here, he will pick Boomer and brings him back to his lab. Do you think he will ever care what we did to prepare a fight for him? He doesn't want any of us to interfere with his plan so he would not fight us at all. Unless we get into his way, he would send his test subjects out to eliminate us."

"Or trap us all like ten years ago," Blossom narrowed her eyes down, still trying to remember what happened ten years ago. If she had not heard everyone tell her this, she wouldn't have thought about this.

Bubbles started to play with her hands and thought back to ten years ago, "Rather… he'd kill us."

Otto replaced his glasses, saying, "I'm starting to think that Doctor Brisbaine isn't the real one, I mean he wouldn't plan on doing something evil to Boomer a second time considering that he failed the first one."

"So all you're saying is that he might just be some old man who just happened to have the same face as him?" Buttercup taunted, "Or another old man who finds his twin brother useless and this time it was his older brother doing this!?"

Blossom raised her eyebrow as she heard her sister say.

"Don't go over abroad," Dexter criticized the tom-boy girl, "We're just thinking someone saved Doctor Brisbaine and controlled his intentions, or likely, he might have seen something that changed his way of thinking. Because you wouldn't think that he could do the entire plan himself unless someone is also behind this."

"That man needs to be restrained from doing this," Professor said as he walks into the attic room to meet with them doing their projects.

Everyone looked at the Professor coming in. He wasn't supposed to get involved with this, but since he remembered how last time worked out, he wanted to fix this problem in any way he can.

Blossom started slamming the table, "Professor is right, we need to stop this. All we just have to do is put all of our efforts to win against him, as this will be our final battle!"

Everyone started standing up and slammed on the table too, "Yeah, we will win!"

Boomer stared at them absentmindedly.

Bubbles turned her back to see the quiet boy nearly far away from them, and this whole time he has not said anything. She smiled and walked to him and patted on his shoulder, "Boomer, don't worry. We're all supporting you."

He did not know what to say, he was a plain Rowdyruff, not supposed to be one to support, but are these people trying to win? They were not Brisbaine's true intentions, and why did they have to agree on all of this? And even, they would try protecting Boomer as… it would give a meaning for their existence if they died.

"I…" he tried speaking but could not make out the words.

"As you can see," Blossom said, "we're all putting efforts into saving you from being reborn again, so you must not get yourself on Doctor Brisbaine's hands, understand? Or the efforts we tried will be lost, thanks to you failing it."

Boomer nodded, he knew Blossom would never want to assist in helping him, but she had a reason.

"Tomorrow, we will start," Otto began.

"Our plan may not go as planned," the leader of the PPGs explained, "But we do know for the fact that our times will not be punctuated. All we know is that he will come, at any time."

Bubbles seemed to be thinking of something else, thinking about something that she could do when she is in the battle.

Everyone in the room was going to stop an end to this, even if it means to give up their life.

* * *

The next morning has passed, and now it was the afternoon at six. The people all waited at the PPGs house. Brisbaine did not seem to show up. He has not shown his face today yet.

"There is no way he would not come here to take Boomer when tomorrow, June 2nd, is going to be after the big day?" Dexter said, looking at the time and at his watch.

"Dexter, maybe all we need to do is calm down," said Blossom.

Then something was heard from the traps that they made in the morning, and both redheads turned to see what got into the trap. Both ran to the spot and to their surprise, it was Boomer.

"Boomer, why are you there?!" Blossom asked, covering her mouth.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "but it seems… he's already here." He then turned to the other direction.

Dexter and Blossom eyed on Boomer and followed his eyesight to where he was looking at. The both of them jumped, "Damn it, we were so focused on who fell into the trap, and we haven't even noticed that you had come!"

Blossom shot an eye beam at him, "Don't get away this time!"

He laughed evilly and snapped. Boomer's eyes widened as he remembered the snapping, and he turned to see many of his test subjects coming.

Brisbaine ordered, "Get all of them out so they could hear the news."

Blossom's eyes grew larger and tried yanking the test subjects away from her arms. "What news! Don't tell me that there's really more to Boomer's new form!"

Dexter and the redhead girl were trying their best to get the minions of Brisbaine out of their way, but there were too many of them.

Boomer got up from the trap and stood in the air, "Doctor Brisbaine, please let go of them!"

"Don't worry about us, worry about yourself!" Blossom screamed up at him.

Buttercup flew out and landed across from Doctor Brisbaine, "Blossom!"

The bow girl finally could see her sister's presence, but her face did not lit up, "Watch out Buttercup!"

Then a handful of minions grabbed a hold onto Buttercup's arms and tried to tie them together.

When all of his minions caught all of the people, Brisbaine smirked and went to Boomer, who was the only one not tied. "Well, you see, I am here to tell you the good news."

It was so loud that all of them could hear it, and Buttercup barked at him, "Good news?! Hmph, I think it's just bad news for us!"

"Not us!" Blossom corrected, "FOR EVERYONE!"

Doctor Brisbaine laughed and snapped again, and all of the test subjects he brought attacked on all of them.

Blossom gasped, "No, let go of Professor! He's not one you need to mess with!"

Professor was being tickled from all of the test subjects and could not back away from them. He tried to use what he created a few days ago, but who could have thought that these minions were as strong?

In the end, nobody could even get themselves released.

"The news," Doctor Brisbaine began, "Tonight at around ten and midnight, will be Boomer's ultimate reborn. I cannot wait for it to happen, so we must go back to my lab, Boomer."

Bubbles started yanking and yanking the minions, but still she was unable to get them out of her, "Boomer! Don't!"

The blonde head boy looked at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes, "Doctor Brisbaine, you can't complete the plan. Because I'm not going to go with you."

Then he faced to him, staring eye to eye on him.

But the scientist laughed like it was nothing, "Oh Boomer, you still have not noticed? This world is full of foolish humans! We need to eliminate them before they go all stupid!"

"Doesn't he himself notice that he's a human too?" Dexter said.

Boomer slapped Brisbaine's arm away from him, "I'm not interested."

Brisbaine raised an eyebrow, "Hmph, even if you're not interested, you have no CHOICE!"

The blonde hair boy started shooting eye beams at him, but Brisbaine himself had no harm done to him.

"Look, Boomer, you have a total of four hours to get yourself on the test to reborn!" Doctor Brisbaine said.

Boomer kept shooting at him with all he got, "DON'T SAY IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

The usual quiet Boomer yelled for the first time, and for something like this he would never accept.

Doctor Brisbaine shook his head, "Let's make this more interesting." Then he clicked with his fingers, and everyone at the scene arrived at a huge area.

They were practically on the sidewalk, on the street, and everywhere.

Everyone was separated and if they want to get through, they would have to pass the test.

…

Bubbles saw herself next to a bench and standing on a sidewalk. "What's happening?"

…

Blossom looked at her wrist and sensed something coming straight at her, and it was coming towards her from the back. She made an eye glare to see who it was, and there she saw…

…

The tom-boy was thrown to the streets as Doctor Brisbaine clicked with his hands. She got up and stood up, wiping her face.

A certain figure arrived to see her and she turned around to face the person.

…

Dexter and Otto was not separated from each other, but they were separated from the four. That being said, the fourth one, Professor, they were worried if he could not handle it.

"Otto, do you think you could handle these test subjects?" Dexter asked when they were leaning against each other's backs.

He nodded, "I will try my best."

Dexter then said, "Remember, your weapon is the metal shooter. Try using it to eliminate all of them."

Every test subject walked closer and closer to them. Once they were close enough, they started to smack, slap, hit, punch, and kick both teenage boys.

"Now, shoot!" Dexter ordered.

Otto nodded and shot the metals out at the funny test subjects that do not know how to talk at all.

…

Professor found himself surrounded with lots of test subjects and gulped. He got out his new creation that he invented a few days ago and tried it. "Phew, glad that I packed this thing on my pockets. I haven't even tested it out, but sure thing, I will test it with you guys!"

He started using it and the weapon turned into a shooter, "Ho! I'm going to use a shooter first!"

The Professor started shooting at the surrounding targeted subjects.

…

Bubbles stepped back and got her hand out in the air, "So, you're my opponent?!"

The opponent did not say anything as it was made that way. Bubbles fake smirked and narrowed her eyes down, "I can't see Boomer now, but I'm going to finish you first! Now, GET OUT OF MY WAY!" she shouts as she flew to the opponent and punched her in the face with her left hand while the other hand punched her stomach.

However, the opponent did the same, using both hands to punch Bubbles with the same exact position and spot.

Bubbles gasped as she skated back, "Artificial me?" She wiped her sweat and eyed on the person in front of her. "Hmph, it doesn't matter," the blonde hair girl said, "Someone like you who possess the same abilities as me may be interesting, but it's boring. Not to mention, you have the same face as I am!"

She started attacking using her sonic scream, but the same thing happened in return.

No matter what she used, the fake her did the same. That fake one won't get tired at all.

…

"Hey, face stealer!" Buttercup pointed at the fake her. "Stop copying everything I do!"

As expected, the fake Buttercup could not speak at all. There was no way she could understand what Buttercup just said.

The real Buttercup turned herself into blonde Buttercup and sped up to kick the fake her. But just as what an artificial is, she did the same exact thing.

"NO WAY!" Buttercup was kicked in the stomach and landed on a wall. "Even she could turn herself…? Brisbaine, you will pay for this!" she got up and started ranting.

…

Blossom did a backflip just as she was hit the same way she hit the fake her. She stopped doing a backflip and noticed that the fake her did not do the same for her this time.

She thought to herself, _Hmm… she only copies me when I start attacking but doesn't copy me when I am not attacking her… If that's something she doesn't do, then maybe I have to attack from far away…_

Blossom stopped thinking for a while and backed up still watching her carefully. She took a deep breath and used both of her hands to hit the ground and grabbed the cement up, and threw it directly at her.

She waited for any response and then heard a crack from the cement she threw. There it broke into pieces and stood the artificial her. Blossom stepped back when she watched the fake her seizing a larger cement and flung it at her.

Blossom used eye beams to break it.

Both started fighting at the same timing.

…

"Yes, we got ten of them down!" Otto said.

Boy genius nodded and waited for other subjects to approach to them. "Good thing we also have the new one we created yesterday."

Otto agreed, "And it worked perfectly."

Dexter tapped on his friend, "Let's go over there, it seems there are more right there."

The two of them ran to the incoming subjects.

…

The artificial Bubbles smacked Bubbles in the face and let her fly in the air. When Bubbles was in the air, she carefully got out the elastic shooter and plugged in everything to ready herself.

She landed on the ground with both of her feet and faced to her fake, "Let's give a break on doing the same power! Why don't I use a shooter and you use a shooter?"

Bubbles' eyes grew larger when she saw the fake her getting out a similar shooter, "What…?"

When elastic beams were shot out to the real her, she moved to the side.

"Wait a second… I haven't used it yet and she also can shoot elastic beams out?" the blonde hair girl was so confused and perplexed, not understanding the situation even more.

Whatever she does, the artificial person would do.

"This… is not good," Bubbles concluded, staring at her own shooter.

…

"Hahaha!" the lab coat Professor laughed, "You can't fight me. You can't even touch me either!" He switched his weapon from a shooter to a rope. "Now let me swing it on you guys!"

He started swinging everywhere, flapping the test subjects and breaking them. Since they were mostly robotic, hitting the core with a rope is usually a good thing. If he was to be very close in combat, then he is unlikely going to destroy their cores.

Even though the Professor is not supposed to be having fun, but he was indeed pleased to try out his new creation.

…

They have been fighting for an hour now and Boomer looked at his watch, reading 19:10, or 7:10. There are approximately three more hours left until Brisbaine could accomplish his wish. Of course, starting at ten in the night won't be easy.

The real thing is at midnight.

Boomer stared at the area he was standing on, _Please… Everyone, do not die… I know you're all doing the best to fight your way out… I wished I was dead so you guys wouldn't have to fight for me._

Brisbaine walked to Boomer and held up his chin, "You know you should not even make friends with them."

"You're wrong," Boomer replied, "They are not my friends."

"Oh?"

Boomer resumed talking, "They are my team."

Brisbaine rolled his eyes and sighed, putting his hands away from his chin, "You know Boomer, once you are reborn, you won't be teaming up with anybody but me. You will be the leader of all creations!"

"I'm not interested," Boomer repeated once again, "And there is no way you could accomplish that."

"It's not your decision, Boomer," Doctor Brisbaine said.

…

Blossom backed away as soon as possible, feeling tired and losing her breath. Nothing could make the artificial her stop and she's not even running out of breaths.

"What should I do…" she whispered to herself.

Later the artificial her started walking to her direction, and once she has reached her, the fake her grabbed Blossom in the neck.

Blossom used her eye beams to shoot at her so that she would be released from her grip. But she knew she would have to think of another way to spare her time.

The fake redhead started firing an energy ball and flung it at her.

The leader of the PPGs jumped back and landed on the ground carefully as she could. She looked at her watch and the controller she brought out.

She read the information on her opponent and blinked. Her status showed a number as high, 2500.

Blossom rolled her eyes and thought for a moment, "They have exceeded the normal line…"

Fake Blossom started shooting another energy ball at her.

She backed away again and stopped, "I can't be running away. I need to think of something, quick, brain!" she was feeling worse right now, "I need you right now, brain!"

The fake her started rumbling the ground. The entire road started shaking and Blossom flew up.

"Every artificial subject has a weak point," Blossom told herself, "so all I need to find is her weak areas… something she could not do that I could do…"

…

Meeting a person who was not the complete opposite but the complete exact made the tom-boy feel disgusted. If someone could do the same thing as her, she wanted herself to never even exist.

"AGH!" Buttercup fired herself and started kicking every single part of the artificial. "You can't talk! You can't even act the same like me! What are you? Just copying me?"

Both of them took their time to fight each other for another five minutes or so.

Buttercup came to a halt to take a deep breath before she loses them. "This is just getting tired and awkward."

…

The time has reached 20:30, or 8:30, and Boomer is panicking. He hoped everyone is doing fine. He hated that he could not do anything with himself here… If only Brisbaine lets him fight.

Boomer was restrained from doing anything and remained standing there for closely two hours. He could only move his eyes and head, but none of his body was doing the work. His muscles were paralyzed due to Doctor Brisbaine's chemical invention he dropped into his body.

He carefully watched Brisbaine setting up a bed cart and some test tubes. The man was no doubt preparing for his test, the test that will turn him into a different person.

Boomer cannot imagine himself lying on that metal bed dying there and squeezed his eyes.

…

"Nope," Blossom said as she looked at the controller after her miss.

The attack was not complete due to the exactness of her fake. Currently, she was gazing at the status or information on her fake. She checked hers and it was reaching up to 2000.

"I guess even if I can't find out what," Blossom said, "I can at least increase my strength and defeat them as best I can."

She did another backflip and used one of her hands to touch the ground so that she could hold her place.

…

Bubbles slid back and looked at the large clock tower where it read 20:45, or 8:45. She needed to hurry so that she could see Boomer. It has been almost two hours that she fought with this artificially made Bubbles.

"Ugh!" she screamed and kicked out her powers and shooting elastic beams at her, "I just need to destroy you…"

Bubbles noticed that the opponent of hers may be copying her but it's only because that person is her. A clone, a version, or a pastime.

She jumped and aimed at the fake her and used sonic scream again, "This time, I will see how much you could!" When she finished using her sonic scream, the fake her also did the same.

Bubbles smirked and pointed to herself, "Catch me if you can!" and with that, the blonde hair girl straight away ran to the other direction where it was not blocked. There she was using a minimum of speed so that she could see her fake catching up to her.

Artificial Bubbles also ran up close to her and even went past her, but Bubbles stayed at the same pace. For a while the youngest sister made a turn to the left and ran to the left direction, calling, "I never said I would run straight!"

By tricking her to think the real Bubbles would run everywhere when she caught up, Bubbles went in different directions. "And— I wasn't testing on speed either."

The real Bubbles swirled herself around and let out her foot in the way while the artificial Bubbles comes running towards her. The young sister smirked and kicked the artificial Bubbles from her foot as she tripped down. Bubbles immediately flew up in the air and fired an energy ball.

"At least I could make you feel tired," she said and threw the energy ball down right at her.

Lastly, she took a look after the smoke had cleared away. Bubbles folded her arms and observed the area. A huge hole has formed and the fake Bubbles disappeared in the air with her particles.

Bubbles jumped to the ground and landed twice as she bounced, "Hmph, you aren't like me because you ran out of breath while running. But for me, I am the fastest runner of the Powerpuff Girls, and I never run out of breath. Well, that takes care of that."

She smirked and surveyed everywhere around her. Sure is that the whole place was a nice welcoming street. She stared at the clock and panicked for a little, "No… It's already nine!"

She started running to find any signs of Boomer or any exit ways.

The sidewalk was enormous that no cars have ever passed by.

…

Blossom touched the ground with her one hand and swifts herself around. She jumped backward and landed with a hop. "Hmm… 2090…" she said as she looked at her own status.

Then she slid back further so she could aim at the opponent. As she slid back, both of her hands were on the ground, making something appear.

The fake Blossom copied her and did it way faster than her.

Blossom looked up and grabbed the ground out and froze it.

The fake Blossom did as well and threw it at her. Blossom took this chance to break the one she threw. "I wasn't going to throw it at you."

The artificial bow girl did not do anything later.

This made Blossom figure out something and turned to look at everywhere. "Hmm…"

For a total of thirty seconds from scanning around the area, Blossom put both of her hands to the middle and let them face the front. She then let out ice and created icicles.

And this, the fake Blossom copied the same exact stance she did.

Blossom smiled and slowly move her foot to the side for two centimeters, knowing that the fake one would not know.

She then controlled her icicles and moved it to her so they can stand and fly around her. Blossom then cupped her right hand and the icicles tried to stab the fake her.

As soon as the icicles stabbed her, Blossom put down both of her hands to the ground and slowly made ice form from it.

But it seemed she had failed when the icicles all broke into pieces as the fake Blossom ran straight to her.

Blossom gasped and flipped backward so the fake her could not catch up to her. She scanned the area again and noticed something. She looked at the glass mirror of a reflected fake Blossom running, and then the real one started to move her hands in a steady motion.

Ice began to form but Blossom needed a bigger form of ice. The only thing she could stop her from running was the ground. And in order for her to be locked onto the ground, she can use ice to form from her foot.

Blossom took a deep breath and with force, she hit both of her hands on the ground and waited for the ice to form on her feet. When she is the first one to use ice, the opponent would not be able to copy her once she freezes.

This could be her last attack. And so she finally had her covered in ice, Blossom ran up to her and kicked the ice.

When it started to shake, the entire frozen ice broke into pieces along with the artificial made. "Hmph, guess artificial ones don't really have an update. They don't know calculations and aren't as fast as I am when using ice."

…

Dexter and Otto leaned back against each other's backs when a bunch of new test subjects has reached the area where they are standing.

"What do we do now…?" Otto whispered, still looking at them.

Dexter narrowed his eyes and holds tightly to the shooters he made yesterday and a day before. Right now, it could possibly be their death. He wished that everyone was doing fine.

"Let's just fight every one of them!" Otto screamed out and ran to kick and attack those who were closest to him.

Dexter gulped and shot at the new ones coming.

For a while, another test subject arrived, and she was not anything similar to the robotic ones. She was… almost exactly like a normal human being. And not to mention, she looked like…

Boy genius dropped his shooter as he kept watching the girl.

Otto stopped his fight and looked over to why Dexter had dropped his shooter. The shooter, is that not supposed to be the most important thing? Why care so much about who just came to join the fight?

So Otto looked at the direction Dexter's looking at currently, and he blinked when he saw that familiar face.

"Dee…DeeDee?" Dexter said, not believing it.

Otto gasped and ran over to Dexter when DeeDee tried to kill him with a knife. "Are you crazy!? She was about to stab you!"

Boy genius shook his head and pushed his friend away from him, "No… he's my sister, she would never do this to me."

"No!" Otto shouted at his unconscious friend, "Can't you see? She's a part of them!"

Dexter shook his head, "No… he came here to save us."

Otto rolled his eyes and picked up the shooter that he just dropped and started shooting at DeeDee. "GO AWAY AND STOP CONTROLLING DEXTER!"

Boy genius pushed Otto out of the way and grabbed the shooter and pointed towards Otto, "How dare you shoot at my sister?!"

Otto backed away and landed on the ground noticing Dexter just changed personality. "No… she's trying to get you to work with Brisbaine! And please just wake up from this! Your senses are gone once you see her face!"

"I don't need you to tell me this!" the redhead screamed at his friend.

Otto gulped and pulled his glasses upwards so he could see better. When he has completed doing so, he gasped. DeeDee walked to Dexter from behind and hold out her hand and tried to stab him from the back.

She successfully stabbed him on the back and to his chest, and she let out an evil smile.

"Dexter!" Otto ran to him and removed the knife out and kicked DeeDee in the stomach. "You see that? She tried to kill you!"

Dexter almost fell to the ground when his friend pulled him to his shoulder. "She… she won't… do this to me…"

He was losing his breath and could not speak loud at all.

Otto looked around and shook his head when he saw their opponents adding.

…

Professor Utonium smiled again when he has completed finishing in taking all of the robots down. He patted his weapon and said, "Thank you, my friend."

Then he placed it back inside his pocket and examined the whole scene area. He sighed and tried to reach in with Otto, "Now… let's see…"

When the screen has appeared, Professor called out, "Hello, is Otto here?"

Then for a few seconds of waiting, the boy appeared onscreen. "Yes, I'm Otto here."

Professor nodded, "How are you doing in that place?"

Otto sighed, "Dexter was tricked by a face that looked like his sister, DeeDee. So he's resting right now and I am currently trying to figure out how to finish these robots here. I'm short on metals right now and I don't know how to shoot with Dexter's new creation."

The Professor raised his eyebrow, "Where are you guys right now?"

"I don't know, but here's the scene area," the glasses boy showed him the screen with the place he is at.

…

The tom-boy found herself easier to make the fake Buttercup flat-out refuse to fight her.

Buttercup chose to attack the buildings so that she could do the same. Every time she followed, the real green girl smirked and played along with her for a while.

"Now this is what I am talking about!" Buttercup said, and then laughed. A good way to stop the fight was to attack buildings? Who is she kidding? What fun can that do? She's going to be responsible for breaking buildings and paying them.

It appears that she slowly found herself running low in time because she had been wasting time. The clock tower reads 21:15, or 9:15. _Damn it, just when I was having fun_.

Buttercup shook her head and turned into blonde Buttercup and flew right at her opponent and attacked her from the stomach first. She started out with the stomach and then her hands and legs, then the final area was her face.

She got to only punch her and not use any of her powers at all.

But it won't work and she will just be stuck with her. Maybe a way to eliminate her was to actually kill its heart? Buttercup smirked and got out a knife hidden for emergencies and stabbed her right in the heart.

As it was stabbed into her chest, the fake Buttercup started to dissolve into particles.

"That takes care of it," she said, and then stared at the time.

…

"For the time being, just stay here," Otto told Dexter, and then grabbed a headband out and put it on. He was serious this time.

Was he trying to handle all of them by himself?

Dexter moved his hand to grab the revolver, "Otto… let me fight…"

The friend did not listen and fake smirked, "Tch, you stay here." And with that, he ran to their enemies.

Boy genius examined everywhere for DeeDee. He grabbed onto the revolver tightly when he spotted her. That is not the real DeeDee, she's dead already.

There is no way Brisbaine could bring her back to life when he wanted only Boomer himself.

Dexter stood up, though he was wounded, but he had to finish what he started. If it wasn't for his mistake, Otto wouldn't have gone all by himself out there.

He slowly walked up and aimed at DeeDee's angle, and when it was perfectly aimed, he switched on his weapon and the metal fired out.

DeeDee turned around and flew to him and grabbed her knife out.

Dexter moved, but it was slow; however, he was able to turn to a 90-degree angle when he was at his low position.

A man then rushed to the scene and was shocked to see so many minions of Doctor Brisbaine's here. He quickly took out his weapon and changed it to a rope so he could slap all of them and hit right through their cores.

Otto made his way to the Professor, "Why are you here?!"

"I found out where your location was, so I hurried over here," he replied, flapping with his rope.

"A rope?" Otto said.

"Yes, it is a special weapon that could change into different forms of weaponry. I figured that the rope is the best to fight with, especially attacking its core."

Both of them paired up and fought the robots.

While Dexter was paying attention to the fake DeeDee.

The girl in the white dress smiled evilly and also grabbed a machine gun.

"You cannot take DeeDee's face, she's currently in heaven, and I don't want you to scare other people off that you are coming to haunt them," Dexter quarreled, "And I won't allow it!"

He started shooting at her while she used her own machine gun.

Both were attacking quite intensely and a score has not settled down yet. Especially he was in the condition of losing his life.

…

 _No… It's already 9:35 and I still cannot move one bit._

"Doctor Brisbaine, why are you doing this outside?" Boomer finally asked because he could not hold any longer. Being frozen in the middle of the sidewalk was embarrassing. Yet he was not really into the embarrassing stuff right now since he worried they would die before he did.

Doctor Brisbaine let out a snicker, "Don't worry, Boomer. You will be done here because I want your friends, or should I say, your so-called team, to see the whole process!"

Boomer shook his head and fake chuckled, "It's nice of you to think of setting up this especially for me, but what if I don't want to!?"

"You won't because you have no choice," said the man.

 _There is no way I could just stand here and do nothing! I hate this… I hate this…_

Brisbaine walked up to him and holds his chin, "Boomer, have you ever wondered why your brothers are not here?"

Boomer looked up at him and demanded, "Where are they?!"

"Hmph, they welcome you as their new leader," he replied.

The blonde boy shook his head, "Impossible! They would never be! They hate my presence! They always think I don't belong! Just as you said ten years ago, my behavior has decreased so much it is nonexistent and when I needed to talk I talk when I absolutely had to!"

Doctor Brisbaine shook his head, "Your brothers are currently doing a mission I offered."

Boomer's eyes grew in size, "What?"

"Yes."

"No…" the blonde boy squeezed his hands, "This can't be… They would never work for you! They wouldn't work for someone who betrayed them!"

Brisbaine's face turned down, "Hmm… you betrayed your brothers too. Not to mention, they are the betrayers themselves. They don't even know what they are doing because they are useless and stupid. Yet they have no knowledge like you do."

Boomer shook his head, "You're wrong. Brick is my older brother and treats me as a brother. Even though he feels frustrated inside, he doesn't take that opportunity to show it to me. I know I have made him upset so many times, but he doesn't mind. He's always… there to positively comment on me even if I did not perform well. It's true that I am useless after my revival, but I understand emotions and feelings that my brothers did not comprehend.

And even though Butch might be a little bit aggressive than Brick, he acts like he doesn't care about me, but he didn't want me dead when I absolutely had to. He wanted me on their side and not worn out from being a Rowdyruff Boy. It's because of my revival's presence that changed both of them, so nothing about them is useless at all! They are better than me and why did you have to pick me?!"

"Because you are the rare one, nobody could give up their revenge once it has started," Brisbaine said, "And both your brothers are examples of it. They hate the PPGs, and the more they hate them, they want to kill them. And even if they were to be killed, the boys' life will be meaningless. But if you don't wear out on the hate, and you die, you go to hell. If they don't kill the PPGs, and died first, they died with hatred all over their bodies."

"…"

Brisbaine turned around and saw the time, and he was laughing so hard. "AHAHAHA, IT'S TIME. IT'S TIME!"

Boomer looked at the clock and sweat was coming down from his head. "No… it's already 9:55?"

"You shouldn't be saying no, you should be saying yes!" the man shouted.

…

When the clock reached ten at night, every minion of Doctor Brisbaine's have departed away.

Professor and Otto looked at each other, "What's happening? Why are they retreating?"

A running Bubbles made her way to the scene and called out, "Guys! It's ten! I can't find where Boomer is! I have searched the entire area for almost thirty minutes!"

Then there came Blossom flying over to the people, "Why are the robots retreating?"

Dexter shook his head. Blossom's eyes were defeated when she saw his wound and flew over to him.

"Dexter, what happened! Why are you losing so many blood?" she asked, horrified. Even though she may have not showed it, but she truly cared for him.

Lastly, the tom-boy girl walked to the area and said, "So you guys are here?"

Bubbles nodded, "Yeah, we just came here. And we should follow where they are heading, maybe that is the way to find where Doctor Brisbaine is!"

Everyone nodded and followed the robots retreating from the area.

Suddenly a helicopter went right over them, making them stop. The robots continued going on, though.

Professor looked at Otto and both of them had a confused face. Actually, everyone had a confused face on them.

They saw the door to the helicopter swung opened and came out an animal looking fox wearing a lab coat walking out.

They all stared at one another and back at the half-animal person, "Are you...?"

He landed on the floor and reintroduced himself, "I am I.M. Weasel and I am here to help you."

* * *

This place was a similar place that Doctor Brisbaine had told them to go before. Somewhere like space, but was not this time.

It is as if they got sent to another world and would be trapped here forever until a week because that was what he had informed them about.

They searched for the minerals the mission had listed.

For about ten minutes or so, one of the two boys found themselves weird, doing the picking and finding the minerals. Is this supposed to be a mission at all?

"No… it's for Undefeated Boomer," the redhead said and continued picking the pieces up.

Both of them looked like sick people, and they had no idea why they were even picking.

But then something went in the redhead's way. He stood up and was hit by the asteroid-looking object, pushing him onto the ground.

His eyes rolled like crazy and he could not concentrate as much. When he had finally stopped rolling his eyes uncontrollably, he stood up and looked at the place.

He saw himself putting the object and rolling it to the side. He examined the whole area and found out that this was like a whole new world. They were standing on… nothing… like air it was…

The redhead looked at the black haired boy picking up minerals. The redhead went to pick up one mineral and put it closer for him to see, to which he noticed what it was. They were small pieces of mineral-looking materials that are a part of a system. If collected all of them and when put together, it will become a whole.

Doctor Brisbaine was trying to collect these to add to his experiment, and when applied to Undefeated Boomer, then he would become stronger. And it only can be Boomer who possesses these.

Brick glared at them and threw them on the ground. He went over to Butch and pulled him up.

Butch looked at him and said, "What are you doing?"

Brick was shocked to see his eye color changed, and it was not as dark as he had before. Brick shook Butch's shoulders, "What am I doing? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Butch slapped Brick's hand and went back to pick up the minerals.

The leader boy shook his head and could not believe what was happening. He was brainwashed. How could he? Brick snatched onto Butch's uniform sleeves and brought him up again.

Butch had no idea what had happened to Brick but he did not seem to care.

Brick seemed to be the only one who had woken up from this control. It was obvious that Doctor Brisbaine had possessed them, luring them to pick out minerals for the new Undefeated Boomer.

"Butch, let's get out from here," Brick tempted to say.

But Butch disagreed, "Are you trying to abandon the mission!?"

Brick eyed on him, "What are you talking about? We don't do Doctor Brisbaine's missions!" And for a second he thought, he remembered they were fighting with his minions and then something happened to both of them otherwise they wouldn't have end up being in here.

Butch punched his brother's face and said, "You're the one who has lost his mind!"

The older boy punched him back in return, "WAKE UP, BUTCH!" and after that, he pulled onto his sleeves again, attempting to wake him up from the _spell_. "We need to save Boomer!"

"No, are you underestimating Undefeated Boomer? He is the strongest in the world!"

Brick was shocked and if Butch woke up from this mind control, he would never believe that he said _Boomer is the strongest in the world_. Butch always bragged about how good he himself was. The red cap boy punched him in the face again, trying to at least put Butch back into his senses.

However, the green boy started attacking his brother, "What are you hitting me for!" YOU PAY FOR THIS!" and he started a one-on-one battle with each other.

They attacked like younger children, fighting for something. But they weren't, they were fighting each other because someone started it first.

Butch was losing his control and his cool, and there would be no way he would fight his brother like this. It is true that he started a fight the most, but right now they should not be wasting their time to fight each other.

Brick finally made a kick to Butch's face and got up to his feet. "Butch, you have no idea what you are doing at all!"

The green boy fired an energy ball as he jumped right on Brick, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS NOT OBEYING DOCTOR BRISBAINE'S ORDERS!"

He seriously cannot handle the situation right now or Boomer will become Undefeated Boomer. In Butch's perspective, or those who are brainwashed, he thought that Undefeated Boomer existed.

The leader boy had had enough. He starts his flames and fired at Butch and said his farewell, "BUTCH, IF YOU WAKE UP FROM YOUR SENSES, PLEASE COME BACK AND SAVE BOOMER!"

With that, Brick flied away to find his exit.

* * *

"Oh, we have guests," Doctor Brisbane said when he saw a pile of people coming.

It was already past ten, and Boomer was already put onto the bed cart.

Bubbles immediately traveled to get Boomer out of the bed cart. Both fell on the floor as Blossom used her ice breath to freeze Brisbaine.

Brisbaine laughed and easily broke the ice from forming.

Everyone looked at I.M. Weasel as he watched his old friend becoming insane. He finally spoke, "Long time no see, Brisbaine."

"Oh, if it isn't I.M. Weasel himself?" he mocked.

"Quit it!" Buttercup screamed, "Stop this already!"

Brisbaine snapped and his minions started coming out again.

"Not again!" Otto complained.

"KRISBAME! WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT YOURSELF!" Buttercup yelled, "IF YOU SEND THEM OUT, IT MEANS YOU ARE SCARED!"

The scientist's face became pale and was not enjoying the moment, "I would love to but I have important things to do right now."

Boomer held onto Bubbles as he brought her up, "Doctor Brisbaine, if you want to hurt them with your test subjects, you have had enough. They already fought to their best, and now it's MY TURN!"

Bubbles stopped Boomer as she grabbed his arm, "No… don't, if you go out there, you will be captured again."

"It's better than nothing. If I don't do anything he will still catch me," Boomer said and removed her hand carefully.

The test subjects are only fighting the Professor and Otto because they both have weapons on their hands. Though they seemed to have fun.

I.M. Weasel stepped up to the front and declared, "I will not allow Boomer to be reborn, Brisbaine. He's a part of our base, not yours. You cannot steal him from us."

Brisbaine smirked, "Weasel, I believe that the revival of the RRBs was also my doing."

"But you are not their instructor anymore," I.M. Weasel concluded.

"Hmph, enough," said the man and then waved his hand up in the air, "Because it is too late, Boomer will become mine! He will become Undefeated Boomer!"

"That name totally doesn't even fit him at all," Buttercup commented.

Brisbaine clapped his hands and new test subjects arrived into the scenery. Soon enough the whole place was filled with his minions.

Bubbles gasped, "Boomer, he's doing this on purpose! He's trying to separate all of us again and sending unlimited subjects so we could not see where you are! You got to run!"

Boomer shook his head, "If he's doing that, I choose to stay."

"Are you crazy?" Bubbles panted, shocked.

The entire place was filled with so many people and robots. Nobody was able to see where they are. All they could do was try eliminating what was in their way.

It's quite a squishy-squashy situation right now.

"Ugh!" Blossom said, low on breath, so many breaths filled in the air, "Stop pushing me!" She tried pushing them away from her, but there were so many of them. When pushed, it will do the reverse and push Blossom back.

"ARGH!" Buttercup screamed, "YOU!" she held onto a robot, and slapped his face, "GO!" and then slapped another one to the left, "DIE!"

She was only hitting one robot, considering that there are tons of them, she chose to fight one?

"Woah woah there," Professor was in the middle of in between robots. "Can somebody get me out of here?"

Then a crash shot at the entire area, or to say the least, the part where it stood closest to Doctor Brisbaine.

Some robots started buzzing as they had decreased in their power. The electricity shot up and most of the robots self-destructed.

What could have made them self-destructed? How in the world can a crash make that?

Brisbaine smirked and saw the boy who was making his way to him, "Oh, who's this? Brick? Or should I say, Rowdyruff Boy's leader?"

Brick glared at him as he narrowed his eyes, "Drop it, Doctor Brisbaine, I'm not brainwashed anymore."

Blossom got up from the ground and looked at the traitor. Boomer was shocked to see his brother finally appearing in such a long time.

"Well, too bad, it seems like you were the only one who woke up from his senses," said the man.

"What do you mean by too bad?" Brick asked, "You still have had not enough?" He walked forward while lighting flames on his hand.

Brisbaine put his gloves on and placed it into the hand machine and swung it to Brick, but the redhead blocked it quickly. Though Brisbaine did not expect a block but a runaway.

The leader boy released the flame onto the ground.

"Are you serious!" Buttercup yelled, "You're trying to burn us!"

"Totally!" Otto said.

"Why don't you both shut your mouths," Brick inquired.

"Why you little—" the green girl pointed at him, scoffing, "Why don't I bring you damn to hell right now?"

Brisbaine shook his head, "What I mean by too late is that you guys are way easy to trick."

Brick narrowed his eyes and figured out what he meant, but it was already too late. He cursed himself for stepping into the field.

A magnetic field has now formed from the ground to make a dome-shaped cell. They were all trapped inside as Boomer and Bubbles got separated from each other.

Bubbles went to bang on it. It was an invisible field, but they can still see the outside.

I.M. Weasel sighed, "Perhaps this was like ten years ago… He wanted to trap us inside here so we could see his final test."

"How do we get out of here?" Otto asked.

"ARGH! Why do I have to get locked inside a dome-shaped cell!" Buttercup banged on the invisible wall.

Blossom gasped and everyone looked at him. It was also surprising when Brick eyed on her.

Blossom pointed to the people inside the field, "You guys! The same exact people in here except we're missing one person."

"The person was a friend of ours," Otto remembered.

Brick faced away and looked at the outside, "It seems you remembered everything."

Blossom scratched her head, "Why did it have to take so long for me to remember something like this that happened ten years ago? Besides, you were right, this was our third time."

Eventually, this made the green tom-boy sister recalled this event, but her expression was totally different. "WHY ARE WE TIME TRAVELING BACK?"

Blossom smacked her face for her sudden expression, "Why don't you process through those memories and also, don't think that this is time traveling."

"Is he a seer? Then how come everyone in here are trapped in a dome once again?" Buttercup folded her arms.

Everyone sighed and ignored her.

Blossom felt someone staring at her and looked to see who it was, "What? What are you staring at?"

He had been long staring at what she had on her wrist, "What is that?"

The long hair girl looked to her side and saw the controller. "Oh, you mean this?"

He nodded.

Blossom took it off and said, "Everyone who fights or battles will be recorded in here. But it's only in Megaville!"

Brick snatched it from her and looked at the controller. He happened to search on her status because it had been the most visited page, considering she was wearing it the whole time. "Hmm… 2223?"

Blossom widened her eyes and scratched her head, "The last time I checked, I was close to 2100."

He nodded and searched for his, "Hmm… 2400. This is cool."

"Wow," Buttercup said, "This is the weirdest response you ever made! I always thought you in the end would act all cool and stuff, but now you talk like normal!"

Blossom grabbed the controller back and sighed, "Nothing's weird, Buttercup. You're the only one who is weird."

Buttercup walked closer to Blossom and asked for the controller, and this time, she typed in Brisbaine's name. And when she saw the score, she dropped the controller.

Blossom looked at her as if she went crazy, "Why did you drop it?" Blossom knelt down to pick it up and as she reached for it, she happened to see the score too. This time, she dropped it.

Bubbles rolled her eyes and decided she should pick it up as well. She looked at it and did not drop it, "Incredible score."

"Incredible? I SAY IT'S NOT NORMAL!" Buttercup corrected.

Blossom cleared her throat, "I heard from Bell that the highest score is 3000, and guess what?"

"What?" Dexter and Otto asked.

"Apparently, Brisbaine is in his 3000."

I.M. Weasel and Professor looked at each other surprised.

"How are we ever going to defeat him when we are under 3000?" Buttercup asked.

"Hold on," the leader girl said, "Let me take a look at everyone else. If we might just look at this, we can think of a plan."

"Here's what I want to say," began I.M. Weasel.

Professor nodded, "I believe Doctor I.M. Weasel has a plan."

But before he could explain what he wanted to do, a streak of green flashed.

Everyone looked to search for Buttercup. "What? Why you all looking at me?"

"Was that you?" they asked, except for Brick, I.M. Weasel, and Professor.

"What? No, I was standing here the whole time!" the green puff replied.

Brick walked to the invisible wall of the dome, "It's Butch."

I.M. Weasel nodded in correspondense.

"Butch came back, but he may not have awakened from being brainwashed," the brother said.

…

Outside of the dome, Butch landed next to Boomer.

"What are you trying to do to my brother?" Butch asked, demanding an answer from Brisbaine.

He laughed hard, "Well well well, looks like both of you guys broke the mind control."

Butch curled his hands into a ballfist and aimed at Brisbaine, but the man blocked it right away.

Boomer shook his head, "Butch, don't do it or he will kill you!"

The green brother patted on his brother's shoulder, "Listen to me Boomer, I know you want to be good. But first, you need to remember that you are being used because you switched sides."

"I'm sorry, Butch," the young brother apologized.

"No need to apologize," he said, and then walked to pick up a broken machine. "Is this fine for me to us, Brisbaine?!"

"Ho, are you trying to pick a fight?" said the man.

Boomer stared at the clock and started worrying. It's almost two past eleven. Time due travel by fast.

Butch smirked and said, "You are using machines right now, so why don't I also use machines?"

Brisbaine nodded, "I accept your challenge!"

The young boy shook his head and ran to Butch, "No!"

"Get out of the way!" Butch pushed Boomer to his original spot. Then Butch put the broken machine onto his arm and swung it like the man did.

Brisbaine shook his head, "Why don't you just use your power? You don't seem to know how to use machines."

An aggressive action appeared in Butch, and then he threw the machine right on the man's face. "YOU'RE RIGHT, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CONTROL OR USE MACHINES!" Butch later lit up his hand with a green colored energy ball and flew down. He straightaway attacked when he shot it at Brisbaine. The machine hand from his had easily blocked it.

Then the man shot a dagger out of the machine. "Care to know about my machine? They have any kinds of weapons inside!"

Butch dodged from the dagger and ducked down later while holding onto another energy ball. He then jumped to the left as another weapon went his way. "People like you relying on all kinds of weapons are useless! Then I'll just destroy the machine from your hand so you can't use them!"

He started firing his next ball at him while approaching the man. Brisbaine shook his head and he released his right hand out and punched Butch in the stomach as he got closer.

"Have you forgotten that I still have my right hand?" he asked.

Butch fell to the ground and spit out blood. "Yeah… I forgot…" he admitted, and then he stood up when both his thighs were caressing. He could not stand straight at all. "… But, I will defeat you!"

Butch made his next attempt and shot out a lightning bolt and threw it on the ground like a bomb. Then there was an explosion and smoke came out.

Everyone inside watched carefully to see if Brisbaine fell. But they knew he was still a strong man who would be uneasy to defeat, considering he was at 3000.

"Did Butch make it…?" Boomer asked himself.

"AHAHAHA!" Brisbaine laughed as he clutched onto Butch's neck. The smoke was gone and everything seemed to be visible now.

Everyone's eyes came to a shock as they had not expected a scene like this to come. Butch had lost…

Brisbaine shook his head, tightening onto Butch's neck, "Did you really think you would win me?"

Butch could not get his hand away from him. He tried so much that he could not. "No… no… but… you—you're… go—ing to be… dead."

The man dropped Butch to the ground and turned around, "Hmph, useless."

"Butch!" Boomer cried out.

"Now, let's not waste any time, Boomer," Brisbaine walked towards Boomer.

Bubbles started banging on the invisible wall, "Boomer! Go run away! You can't fight him! And don't ever side with him!" Bubbles started banging so much that she wanted to get out. And the more she tried, the next second she was out of the dome. She looked around her and saw that she was free from the dome, and then she ran to Boomer. "Boomer!"

Most of the people inside gasped.

"Now how did she get out of here?" Professor wondered.

I.M. Weasel sighed, "Maybe she has a special ability or power in her that the dome allowed her to get out, but I am not so sure."

Buttercup banged on the field's wall, "I saw her banging onto the wall a lot of times, maybe we can get out if we try many times!"

"If we did, we could not get out," Blossom explained, "because Bubbles banged on it, shouldn't the whole dome release us out too? Why just only for one person?"

I.M. Weasel nodded, "I believe this is Bubbles' special ability."

Buttercup leaned against the field's wall, "Ugh."

Outside of the dome, Boomer was angry as ever.

"Very clever!" Brisbaine said, appreciating his actions, "This is what Undefeated Boomer will be."

Bubbles shook her head and tried to stop Boomer from ranting.

Boomer was crazily firing energy balls and was shooting eye beams everywhere.

Butch's hand moved, but his whole body seemed to be paralyzed, "Boomer…"

"How dare you call my brother useless!" Boomer yelled at the man, firing a lightning bolt at the man with force.

Blossom and Buttercup gave each other a cold stare, "Now this is usually what we call each other."

The usually calm Boomer suddenly bursts into rage and completely ripped every building and ground apart. In this case, these things happening to Boomer seem uncontrolled, which is way too exaggerated, but if anyone saw this, they would think he was crazy.

Was it really because he saw Butch lose and wanted to revenge? This way of retaliation isn't possible, and it isn't likely either.

"Isn't there another way to defeat Brisbaine?" Otto asked. He's really getting the nerve feeling that he shouldn't stay any longer.

I.M. Weasel sighed, "Boomer used up all of his inner power to become a raging person. His special ability was supposed to be _forbidden_ , but it seemed if you want him to become mad, this is one way he would use it. Now I see why Brisbaine wanted it so much that he needed Boomer on his side. His madness exceeded the limit of both Brick and Butch could even go at all."

Brick squeezed his hand while looking at Boomer.

Blossom studied Brick's face and asked Weasel, "Then why didn't you guys get rid of it?"

Weasel had to take a long time to reply to her question only because he felt that she shouldn't need to know anything about the RRBs at all. "The truth is, we wanted to get rid of Boomer because he's not showing anything like his two brothers. But he's got an aggressive behavior, and that is when I found out that it was inside his body, which is the special ability within him, but it is blocking him from showing it. But I figured I have miscalculated the number off by another zero, such a high level of madness from Boomer could be a no doubt mistake."

"You thought he had an aggressive behavior but not an exceeding one because you miscalculated off by a zero?" Buttercup repeated just to make sure she understood herself.

"Not quite actually," Weasel said, "I found that Boomer possesses this power as evil, but never intended to kill him. At first, all the other scientists wanted Boomer to be destroyed because there was no reason for him to live any longer. But I insisted on giving him a chance after finding out that he possessed this ability. I had hoped one day he would be able to use it, but I was wrong. All the scientists would have encouraged me to destroy him now because his power is extraordinary, and would want to get rid of him so long enough he wouldn't destroy everything."

Brick kept squeezing his ballfist hands. He did not want to hear this at all because he and Butch knew about it all along and kept it a secret. He was not certain what it was really, but he trusted Weasel.

"We must stop this," Weasel said.

Professor shook his head, "It's been a blow today…"

Blossom then shouted out to all of them, "Hey look! Brisbaine's score… has decreased!"

The green girl walked to Blossom and snatched it from her to look at it, "Yeah it's decreasing, but it's still higher than all of us."

I.M. Weasel cleared his throat, "I think it's about time I should explain what my plan was going to be."

…

Bubbles was unable to stop Boomer from becoming hyper and … so much like evil. She had hoped he would not turn like this. The usual calm boy has turned back to his old self back in Townsville, but this one was even crazier.

The blue sister screamed and flew up to Boomer before he could do more destroying. She slapped his face and yelled, "PLEASE BOOMER! IT'S… YOU'RE… YOU'RE DESTROYING EVERYTHING!"

And another second later, she grabbed a hold of him and kicked him to the ground. He hit the ground straight on the head and could not stand up. He couldn't be getting another coma!

Bubbles walked to him and said, "Boomer, don't try to destroy everything. And if you do, you will become that new version of you. The Undefeated Boomer… I don't want to see that Boomer here at all."

He moved his hand to reach for her, "Bubbles…"

She grabbed his hand and held onto it while placing his head on her thigh, "Boomer, you have to believe in everyone… They are all waiting for you… All you need to do is live and not become Undefeated Boomer. The more aggressive you are, you might turn into him without even taking the test by midnight—" and by this, Bubbles looked at the clock.

The clock handle just turned to 00:01, or 12:01. She eyed on Brisbaine, who was trying to fix his machine, "Brisbaine! It's past midnight! You can't even turn him into that other Boomer!"

Brisbaine looked at the time and said, "Foolish girl, I'm still not done with him yet! Unless you defeat me!"

Bubbles put Boomer down on the ground and stood up, turning to him, "YOUR OPPONENT IS ME! FORGET ABOUT TURNING HIM INTO THAT OTHER BOOMER AND FIGHT WITH ME!"

Boomer grabbed onto Bubbles' leg, "Bubbles… don't…"

"Don't worry," she said, and then carefully walked to Brisbaine and kicked him in the stomach.

Boomer got up from the ground and also ran to help Bubbles out. He and Bubbles started the fight with Brisbaine as his score constantly decreased by one.

…

"We have to join forces," Weasel began to explain, "which means we will have to combine with all of our powers together and convert it all into Boomer."

"Could he even handle that much power?" Blossom asked, worried that he might explode.

"I don't want to, but if this is one way to do it, then I don't object to it," Buttercup said. She couldn't deny the fact that she hated to help the RRBs, especially the younger one.

Professor thought about it for a moment, "Hmm… only those who knows how to use powers could combine, correct? Unlike me, I cannot."

Otto and Dexter both agreed.

"So only Brick, Blossom, and Buttercup," Professor announced.

Brick sighed and looked at the middle brother who was lying on the ground. _Butch, if you can hear me, please wake up… and put all of your strength to Boomer… he's our only hope._

"Let's begin," Weasel said, and then got out a gateway portable for them to transfer all of their strength to Boomer. "Everyone, now!"

The three of them let out every strength onto the gateway for Boomer to use. It will take a long time for them to finish letting it all out.

When the power was converting in-progress, Boomer could feel himself boosting more energy as he attacked. He looked back and saw those who are still inside the dome helping him out. _Everyone… thanks…_

Butch opened his eyes and saw the rainbow-colored transfer of powers. He let out a smile and also lend Boomer the power, but did not have to do it in the gateway since he was not trapped.

"Butch!" Weasel noticed the other Rowdyruff boy lending out power.

And then they also saw a white color transferring as well. They looked to see where it came from and there the white hair girl came out of a nearby tree. Bell was also giving all her strength to Boomer.

Weasel nodded, "We don't need to worry about winning Brisbaine or not, Boomer now has probably exceeded 3000."

Bubbles noticed all these lights and rainbow colors and smiled. "Boomer, I will give you some of mine too!" so she placed both of her hands on his back, converting it all to him.

"Bubbles…" Boomer did not know what to say, "Thanks…"

She shook her head, "You can do it, Boomer."

He nodded and yelled, "Brisbaine, I will defeat you!" He started to move and attacked Brisbaine in all that he has got from his own strength and everybody else's. _This power… so strong…_ He was able to fully attack him with one shot, but of course, he was not dead yet.

Boomer ran to him and kicked him even more, "Combined Energy Force!" he yelled and shot at the man.

A shadow of light appeared and the whole city had turned into white. The light was so bright that nobody was able to see anything.

Suddenly, everything Brisbaine controlled or made has stopped, and even the dome stopped working. They were all released from the cell dome.

Brick went to grab Butch up while the others went straight to Boomer. Professor and Weasel just stood there watching the scene.

Brisbaine yelled, "Im—impossible!" he yelled weakly and grabbed onto his broken hand machine and tried to chop Boomer in the stomach.

Butch and Brick's eyes grew wider and ran. It felt like they were running slowly, but it was an instant second. "BOOMER!" Butch yelled and was the first one to get to him first before Brick.

The middle brother blocked Boomer from letting the hand machine chop him, and instead, he got stabbed in the heart with it. Another second passed as Brick also blocked on the other end, likewise stabbing into his heart.

Bubbles gasped, backing away.

Boomer's eyes grew wider and was shocked to see both his brothers tried to protect him and undertook this chance. "No… NO!" Boomer yelled and punched Brisbaine in the face. "GIVE MY BROTHERS BACK!"

At this, Bubbles helped Boomer fight Brisbaine. She knew how she would have felt if she lost her sisters too. But now, both brothers are gone, she did not want to see Boomer become angry again.

The others just stood there without blinking their eyes. "I can't… believe it…"

All of them don't understand. Why did both brothers have to do that? They nearly did not have to do that! Boomer could clock it inside because all the power was in him. Maybe both brothers knew Boomer was a great brother after all and had to show that they cared for him this way.

Bubbles and Boomer attacked Brisbaine in one final blow. But as Boomer charged with Bubbles at the same time, he had carefully disappeared from her side. When the blow was exploded, Bubbles felt an absence of Boomer by her side.

Just when she looked at the ground, Boomer had perished together with Brisbaine.

Bubbles flew to the ground and held Boomer up to rest on her thigh, tears straying down her cheeks, "No… why… Boomer… Why? You said you wanted to live! You wanted to live a normal life, and why did you have to die!? It's already past midnight and you didn't have to become Undefeated Boomer!"

Blossom and Buttercup walked to where Bubbles was kneeling, "Bubbles… maybe because he wanted to die with his brothers…"

Bubbles just kept crying as she held Boomer's head as close to her.

* * *

Boomer. Death at age seventeen.

"Bubbles, now that we have carved the words, let's go!" Buttercup said, trying to leave.

Blossom sighed and patted Bubbles' shoulders, "You will come here every year, right?"

Bubbles did not say anything but kept staring at the tombstone. "Boomer, rest in peace."

She stood up and sighed. Thus, she caught up with her sisters as they go and read the little children a story. A story of them. A story of experience. A story of hatred. A story of revenge. A story of friendship.

* * *

A year later and the Powerpuff girls are now graduated from Megaville Arts Academy.

On the same day that the Rowdyruff Boys had died in June of last year, Bubbles walked to the graveyard with a basket of flowers carrying on her left hand.

She had a pale face and was not focused on where she was going. But she knew where the grave spot was. Only Boomer's grave was located at the graveyard, specifically, because Bubbles wanted him to rest in peace.

Bubbles stopped when she was at the location of where Boomer laid. She dropped to the floor and carefully grabbed the white flowers out and placed them on the graveyard.

"Hello Boomer, it's been a year," she greeted to the dead person who was gone forever, "How are you doing?"

She is not weird at all, she was only trying to make herself feel comfortable enough to not make her eyes cry. She felt bad when he died and disappeared in front of her. He promised that he will not die on that day, and he did not accomplish the promise.

Bubbles sighed as she finished putting the flowers down on the grass.

She then started to pray and put her hands together and closed her eyes. She whispered something as she stayed in that position for a total of five minutes.

She did not notice someone had walked to the graveyard area who stopped to look at her.

"Bubbles."

She stopped and turned her face to see who was standing there. It was five feet away, but she did not see who it was. Bubbles stood up holding onto her basket and observed the blonde hair boy as he smiled at her.


End file.
